Married By Mistake
by JawjaaGurl
Summary: On a weekend trip to Las Vegas best friends Theresa and Fox accidentally get married. When everyone begans to tell them that a marriage between the two of them would never work they decided to give their marriage a try.
1. Off To Vegas

Off To Vegas  
  
"Fox my life sucks."  
  
"How can you say that Theresa."  
  
"Hmm lets see, I spend practically every day with my best friend and I haven't been on a date since I broke up with Ethan."  
  
"What's so bad about hanging out with me? I'm handsome, rich; what more could you want?"  
  
"Love and Romance would do."  
  
"Whoa I can't help you with that one." Fox's cell phone rung as he finished the sentence. "Be back in a second."  
  
Fox was wonderful, he had been a big part of her life every since she and Ethan broke up, but that was a year ago and she hadn't been with anyone since. At first her excuse was that she would never love anyone as much as she loved Ethan but now she was lonely. She wanted to know how it felt to be in love again. She also felt guilty for spending all her time with Fox; it left him no time to find a girl from himself. She was going to put a stop to that as of now.  
  
"Fox..." She noticed he was still on the phone so she decided to wait until he hung up. It was probably someone from Crane Enterprise calling; if he wasn't with her he was busy doing something for work. She tapped her feet patiently until he got off the phone.  
  
"What are you doing this weekend?" Fox asked with a hug grin on his face.  
  
"Nothing but I want to talk to you about something."  
  
"Whatever it is it can wait because what I have to say is ten times more important. How would you like to go to Las Vegas with me?"  
  
"You can't be serious, I've always wanted to go there."  
  
"I know that's why I asked, you can't say no."  
  
"Of course I want to but don't you want to take someone else with you?"  
  
"I can't be hearing this you're willing to give up a trip to Vegas so I can take someone else."  
  
"It's killing me to do it but I think you should be spending time with another women, I mean don't you think it's time you settle down?"  
  
"Okay you've lost me, where is all this coming from?"  
  
She took his hands into hers. "You've been so great to me every since Ethan married Gwen, and I hate that you spend all your time with me when you don't have to. You should be out there breaking a few hearts not sitting around eating ice cream with me."  
  
"I actually like spending time with you, besides I'm not ready to settle down yet. I don't think I can make a big commitment to someone just yet. But when I do you'll be the first one to know." He kissed her on the nose. "Now will you go to Las Vegas with me?"  
  
"How I could say no to you?"  
  
"Good, I'll be back in an hour to pack your bags and when I say bags I don't mean your whole closest. We're only going to be there for two days."  
  
She closed the door behind him and quickly ran upstairs to pack some clothes; she also had to remember to leave her mother a note so she would know where she was going for the weekend. Fox was absolutely the best but she still felt that he needed to start spending more time with women he could relate to. But in order for him to do that that would mean that she would have to stop depending on him for everything. Of course that was going to be hard for her to do seeing that she felt he was the only person who understood her at the moment. He knew her better then anyone else and she felt safe when she was with him.  
  
"Maybe I should marry Fox so I can have him all to myself."  
  
She laughed at the words and soon as she got them out of her mouth, the world wasn't ready for her to be Mrs. Foxworth Crane. But the more she thought about it the more he seemed like the perfect guy for her. She didn't mind spending time with him, they never argued and when they did it was over silly stuff. Nah, it was best if her and Fox stayed friends besides he already said he wasn't ready to be in a serious relationship.  
  
"Whoa Theresa you're losing your mind; you shouldn't even be thinking about being in a relationship with him, we are best buddies and nothing else."  
  
She couldn't wait to tell Fox that she actually thought about them getting married he would laugh his head off. Besides marrying him would only ruin their friendship it would make them hate each other in the end.  
  
AN: That's the first chapter, I hope you like it. I have so many ideas for this story. Please give me any suggestion that you think would make the story better. Keep R&R!!! 


	2. Let's Get Married

_**Let's Get Married**_

"_**Oh my gosh this is so cool!"**_

_**Vegas was the best, it was everything she had imagined and more. From the moment Theresa and Fox stepped off the plane she hadn't stopped talking, she could tell that she was starting to annoy him but she was so excited that she couldn't help it.**_

"_**I can't believe we're here!"**_

"_**Theresa you're killing me."**_

"_**Well you should have left me at home, you know how much I love this place."**_

"_**Look, I know how excited you are but if you don't clam down I'm going to make you sleep in the Limo."**_

"_**I promise I'll be good for now on."**_

_**For the rest of the ride to the hotel she was in complete silence but on the inside she was screaming to the top of her lungs. It was as if the lights of Vegas were casting a spell on her as they drove down the street. She had no idea how she was going to get on a plane that Sunday, but right now wasn't going to worry about any of that. When she saw the hotel suite they were going to be staying in she almost fainted, their room was basically an entire floor that belonged to only them. This was truly going to be a trip to remember. **_

"_**This place is amazing." Fox gave her a look and she instantly knew it meant that if she said that again he was going to kill her. "I'm sorry Fox it's just that I've never seen anything like this, we have a whole floor to ourselves!"**_

"_**Calm down Resa calm down, breath!"**_

"_**Shut up, so what are we going to do first?"**_

" _**I have to make a few calls about my business meeting in the morning but after that I'm all yours."**_

"_**I'm going to go changing into to something else while you do that, I can't wait to hit the slot machines."**_

"_**Is that the only reason you came here?"**_

"_**Nope I plan to play blackjack too." **_

_**He playfully hit her on the butt as she walked passed him. She had no idea what she was going to wear when they went out for the night, she was thinking of wearing the new red strapless dress she have bought a few days ago but then again jeans and a cute shirt seemed like a better idea. As she was still thinking of what to wear she heard someone knocking on the door. Knowing Fox would probably still be on the phone she decided to get it herself. When she opened the door she saw it was room services bring them their complementary bottle of champagne. It wouldn't hurt if her and Fox had a little champagne before their first night on the town, it would help loosen her so she could really enjoy herself.**_

"_**Oh Fox..." She said in a singsong voice. "Are you off the phone yet."**_

"_**Yes I am." He said to her in the same voice. "What do you need?"**_

"_**Well this bottle of champagne was just delivered to our room and I thinking that we should open it and toast to our first night here."**_

"_**I think that's an excellent idea." He poured them both a glass and held his in the air. "What should we toast to?"**_

"_**How about what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas."**_

_**They clinked their glasses together and both drained their glasses.**_

"_**You ready?"**_

"_**Give me five minutes and I'll be."**_

"_**Hurry up, I'm feeling lucky tonight."**_

_** Later that night **_

"_**Hit me!"**_

"_**Theresa are you crazy, don't hit on 18"**_

"_**Shut up Fox it's my money."**_

"_**Dealer wins!"**_

"_**I hate to be the one to say I told you so but I told you so."**_

_**It was obvious to everyone that they had both had too much to drink. Once they found out there was an open bar they had been in heaven. It seemed as if they had been drinking since they left the hotel room.**_

"_**Hey you want another drink?" Fox asked as he almost stumbled over a chair.**_

"_**Yeah but lets take this one to the room cause I really have to pee."**_

"_**Why can't you use one of the bathrooms down here."**_

"_**I was going to but I heard one of them flush and I got scared."**_

"_**Of what?"**_

_**She pulled him closers so she could whisper in his ear. "I was scared it might eat me!" She burst out laughed and pushed him in the chest.**_

"_**Okay I think you've had to much to drink."**_

"_**So have you but one more wouldn't hurt us."**_

_**They got their drinks and went back upstairs to their suite. Theresa had spilled most of hers getting out of the elevator but she didn't really care. Once inside she fell onto one of the chairs that was in the sitting area,**_

"_**This has been the best night ever!" Her speech was slurring. "I have never had so much fun in my life."**_

"_**Yeah I agree, we should move to Vegas and spend every day of the week like this."**_

"_**You just made me think of something I thought of before we left."**_

"_**What?"**_

"_**I was thinking of what it would be like if we got married."**_

_**They both burst out laughing causing Theresa to fall further off the chair, Fox tried to catch her but ended up tripping over another chair before he did. They both laughed at that even harder then the thought of being married.**_

"_**Can you imagine me married to you, our families would have a fit."**_

"_**I know Luis and Antonio would probably kill you."**_

"_**Not to mention the fact that everybody will be talking about you marrying two Cranes."**_

"_**I wish we could, that would truly make this night more memorable." Suddenly she jumped up scaring Fox. "We should do it, let's go get married."**_

"_**Are you serious."**_

"_**Yeah we're drunk and in Vegas why shouldn't we."**_

"_**I don't know Theresa won't we regret this in the morning?"**_

"_**It's already morning and I'm not regretting it yet."**_

"_**Lets do it then." They began to head out the door. "Wait..." He got down on one knee in front of her. "Tha...Tha...help me out here I can't think of your name."**_

"_**Theresa."**_

"_**Yeah that's it, will you marry me."**_

"_**Sure Foxy Roxy." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Whoa you're not such a bad kisser."**_

"_**Wait until after the wedding and I'll show you something else I'm good at."**_

_**Before they knew it they were standing in front of the famous Little White Chapel.**_

"_**Can you believe it I'm about to be married at the same place Britney Spears was married at."**_

"_**I just hope our marriage last longer."**_

"_**Are you ready Mr. Crane?"**_

"_**I sure am soon to be Mrs. Crane, lets go get married."**_

_**AN: So what do you think, I decided not to write out the whole ceremony thing because I wanted to post this chapter as soon as possible. I didn't know I would have so much fun writing this when I thought of the idea for it. If anybody has any ideas for the story please let me know and I'll try to throw them in. Continue to R&R!**_


	3. What Have We Done

What Have We Done?  
  
Theresa woke up at the foot of the bed with no idea how she got there. She had little memory of what happened the night before, she could remember going down to the casino with Fox and having a couple of drinks but after that she was completely lost. She knew she had probably had too much to drink because her head was killing her, it felt as if some little person was in her head jumping around screaming to the top of their lungs. She looked to her left and saw Fox laying next to her, she figured he had probably passed out next to her when the came back from the casino the night before. Getting drunk and not worrying about what happened the night before was the reason why she came to Vegas, for once she just wanted to be free and not worry about anything that happened the night before.  
  
Figuring that her headache wasn't going to go away on it's own she got up to look for her purse knowing she probably had something in there. While unzipping her purse she noticed a small gold band on her finger. It didn't belong to her but she had no idea how it got there, she closed her eyes and tried to remember anything other then what she already knew about the night before but she was clueless. She decided to walk around the room to see if there were any other clues that might help her. She saw Fox's pants and his shirt and his underwear, which meant that he had sleep beside her naked.  
  
"Eww that's something I don't want to picture."  
  
She saw her bra and her underwear and that's when she realized that she didn't have anything on under the dress she was wearing. Now she was really beginning to worry.  
  
"Okay think Theresa, if your clothes are over here and his are over there is it possible that we..." Her voice trailed off. "I don't even want to think about that."  
  
She continued her search to find out what happened the night before, she didn't see any condom wrappers so if they had sex then that means it was unprotected. Chances are they didn't because she would remember it right, but how did she know she didn't remember anything else that happened the night before. She looked on the couch and saw a piece of paper that didn't look like it belonged to neither her or Fox. When she read it her whole world felt as if it was about to come tumbling down.  
  
"FOX!!"  
  
He instantly sat up in bed. "What Theresa, what's wrong?"  
  
"Do you have any idea what happened last night?"  
  
"Ummm...ouch it hurt's to think so I'm going to say no."  
  
"Read this." She shoved the papers in his face.  
  
"It's a marriage license."  
  
"And..."  
  
"Look whose names are on it."  
  
"Please tell me that this headache that I have is making me read this wrong because I swear it has Nicholas Crane and Theresa Lopez Fitzgerald."  
  
"I wish I could be it doesn't.  
  
"When and how did this happen?"  
  
"I don't know I woke up with this cheap, ugly band on my finger laying next to your naked body."  
  
"So does this mean we're married?"  
  
"Duh what do you think, I can't believe this is happening to me a second time. I think I'm going to be sick."  
  
She covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom, the last time she had woken up in bed next to a Crane with no memory of what had happened she found out she was married to Julian. Now her she was reliving it all over again but this time married to his son.  
  
"Umm Theresa, did we have sex last night."  
  
She could hear Fox talking through the door, how could he have let her got that drunk last night. It must've been his idea to get married because she would never make a mistake like this again. She had ever intention of opening the door and screaming in his face but when she saw him sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in between his hand her heart melted. He was feeling the same way about the situation that she was.  
  
"I'm just as lost as you are Fox, I have no idea what happened between us. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Hey it's not your fault we got ourselves into this so we'll get out. Don't worry I'm sure we can get a divorce just as quickly as we got married."  
  
"So that's it we're just going to get divorced?"  
  
"Of course, what do you think we should stay married or something?" He laughed at the thought of it. "I can't stay married to you we're best friends remember, you want love and romance. I can't give that to you." He looked at his watch. "My meeting starts in about a hour so I got to go get ready, we'll talk about this when I get back. Trust me all this we be straightened out before we go back to Harmony in the morning."  
  
He kissed her on the top of his head and went to the adjourning suit were he was suppose to have slept. For some reason she felt disappointed that he wanted to be divorced but she didn't know why. He was right she wanted a husband that married her because he was in love with her not because they got drunk and married by accident. The phone rung and interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"Theresa this is Alistair where is that grandson of mine?"  
  
"He's in the bedroom changing I'll get him for you."  
  
She sat the phone down and walked the short distance to Fox's room. She peeped in the door to make sure he was fully dressed before she walked in. "Fox Alistair is on the phone for you."  
  
"It's probably something about the meeting that I'm going to be late for." He sat down on the chair as he picked up the phone. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"Put me on the phone so your lovely wife can hear what I have to say."  
  
"How do you know about that?"  
  
"Don't question me, just do as I say!" Once the speaker was Alistair continued with the conversation. "Now let me be the first one to congratulate you on your surprise marriage."  
  
Theresa looked at Fox and gave him a how did he find out face and Fox gave her a I have no idea look in return.  
  
"How does it feel to be married Fox?"  
  
"It was a mistake and we plan to get a divorce before we leave Sunday."  
  
"I don't think that's going to be possible Fox."  
  
"What are you talking about Alistair, there is no way I'm going to stay married to Fox."  
  
"I'm sorry Theresa but you are, if you and Fox divorce it'll be all over the papers. Everyone in Las Vegas knows you're married because neither of you tried to keep it a secret when you stumbled into the chapel last night. I'm sure everyone in Harmony knows about it by now. I refuse to let what happened between Theresa and Julian happen again."  
  
"So what are we suppose to do, pretend to be happily married."  
  
"Give the girl a cookie, it looks like she's figured out the plan. Tell everyone you were drunk with love last night."  
  
"And what if we decide to get a divorce?"  
  
"I'm not worried about the because I know you two are going to do as I say but if you don't think I'll make sure you both pay. I will not have my family's name tarnished once again because of another Lopez-Fitzgerald. Now if that's all I have more important things to attended to, I hope that you two will enjoy the champagne that is being sent up to your room and congratulations once again."  
  
With that he was going, leaving Theresa and Fox to wonder what to do next.  
  
"So that's it, just because your grandfather says that we have to get married we have to?"  
  
"It's not like we have any other choice, if we don't well regret it for the rest of our lives."  
  
"And if we do we're going to regret it too, what am I suppose to tell my family?"  
  
"I don't know right now, but we're in this together remember."  
  
She fell into his arms because she didn't know what else to do all this was happening so fast. Even though this was the worst moment of her life she couldn't imagine being in the situation with anyone other then Fox. He was her best friend, the person she could depend on no matter what situation they were end. She just hoped her brother's didn't kill him when they found out what happened.  
  
AN: Just to let you know before I get too deep in this story, Theresa doesn't have Little Ethan. Theresa and Gwen have repaired their relationship and are working on trying to be friends. Please continue to R&R and please tell me any ideas on how you think this story could be better. 


	4. It Won't Work

It Won't Work  
  
"I can't believe you're going to let your Alistair get away with this, he can't make us stay married."  
  
"Unfortunately he can."  
  
"No he can't, just because he runs your life and everyone else in your family does not mean he can run mine."  
  
To Fox it seemed as if they had been having the same conversation since they left Vegas that night. To him it didn't make any sense to spend another night there they had to go home and face their families and whatever else were in store for them. Theresa didn't understand the power that his grandfather had, telling him no would be like selling their soul to the devil. He didn't want to be married to her either but there was simply nothing neither of them could do, they had to stay married or risk having their lives destroyed in the blink of an eye. "You don't understand Theresa my future depends on my grandfather, he can take away everything I own."  
  
"I know that but still want about my future, you've told me a hundred times that you don't want to be married. You don't even want to be in a serious relationship so how in the world do you plan to stay married to me?"  
  
"I haven't thought that out but it shouldn't be too hard I mean were best friends right, we know everything about each other. I know what you like, you know what I like; we can make this thing last long enough for everyone to believe that we love each other and then well get a divorce simply as that."  
  
"Why can't we get a divorce now? When I married Julian he tired to divorce me as soon as possible and Alistair didn't say anything about that. Why is he making such a big deal out of us being married?"  
  
"That was different."  
  
"How!"  
  
"I don't know, the only thing I do know is that we have to pretend that we're happily married to please my grandfather."  
  
"I can't believe you're making me do this, how am I suppose to find the man of my dreams when I'm stuck pretending I'm married to you?"  
  
"Maybe I'm the man of your dreams and that us getting married by a mistake is just a way to make you open you're eyes and see that." He could barely control his laughter as he was saying the words and neither could she. "Okay so maybe I'm not your prince charming but we can do this together, trust me. Everything is going to work out fine, now lets just enjoy this flight home because I think this is going to be the last time we get any peace and quiet for a long time."  
  
He gave her hand a little squeeze just to reassure her that he was there for her. Theresa was a great girl and she didn't deserve to have to suffer through being married to another Crane but he couldn't think of any way to get them out of the situation. If he had the chance the relive the past he would've listened to Theresa when she said that maybe he should take someone else with him to Vegas. But what was done was done and there was nothing they could do to change it, she was his wife and would have to stay that way for a little while.  
  
Alistair's Office   
  
"Why are you making them stay married, I thought you hated all Lopez -Fitzgerald's?" One of Alistair's many assistants asked him.  
  
"I do but even though I hate to say this Theresa is the women for Fox. Luis may not be right for Sheridan but Theresa is the one that Fox needs to be with."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's simply, Theresa is the type of women that gets what she wants no matter who toes she steps on. Fox is just like Julian he's weak when it comes to the opposite sex, sure he maybe a playboy but if he's not careful he'll let a women walk all over him. Theresa will give him the extra push that he needs; I need someone with guts to take over my empire. Theresa is the woman that'll push Fox to be that person."  
  
"What if they don't fall for each other?"  
  
"That's my least worry, there is now way they can pretend to love each other without actually falling in love with each other. And if they don't then I'll just have to use my back up plan."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"You'll see."  
  
Harmony   
  
"So what are we suppose to do just walk in there and say surprise everybody we go married."  
  
"You know I'm starting to get sick of your little attitude."  
  
"I'm starting to get sick you."  
  
It seemed as if they had been fighting every since they got off the plan, fighting was something that they never did before. Every since they had found out they were married they argued about everything. She knew she had been right when she said that staying married was a big mistake but Fox just couldn't say no to Alistair, it was as if he ran everyone in Harmony's life but she wasn't about to let him run hers. She didn't plan to spend the rest of her life in a loveless marriage, if she wanted that she would've stayed with Julian.  
  
"Enough arguing, we need to discuss the situation were in before we go in that house. There is no way my family is going to believe that I was in my right mind when I married you."  
  
"Why not, we're best friends. We know each other better then anybody else, we might can pull this off."  
  
"Did you hear what you just said, might. There is no way any of them is going to believe us, so I say we call Alistair and tell him to go straight to hell."  
  
"You don't get it, with a snap of his hand I can be disowned from this family. Look at the way he and my father did Ethan when they found out he wasn't a Crane."  
  
"That's because he wasn't their blood, you are. They would never leave you stranded on the streets with nothing, Alistair just wants you to think that."  
  
"You don't know my family like I do, we have no choice but to stay married to each other."  
  
"But you don't love me, well you do but not the way a husband should love his wife."  
  
"I'm sorry that I got you into this."  
  
He took her into his arms like he had done millions of times before but this time it felt a little different, almost as if that was were she belonged. She tried to shake the thought out of her head but she hadn't felt that way since Ethan had held her in his arms years ago. She probably was feeling this way because so much pressure was being placed on her shoulders right now and she needed someone to hold her. That had to be it because there was no way she could possibly had feelings for Fox, he was her best friend and nothing more.  
  
"It's okay, we're in this together and we'll get out of it somehow."  
  
"That's right." He kissed her on the forehead. "Well Mrs. Crane this is it, I do believe it's a tradition for the groom to carry his new bride over the threshold of their home."  
  
"Fox you don't have to do that."  
  
"Yes I do, if we're going to pretend to be married then we have to do it right now here we go."  
  
He picked her up before she could protest anymore, neither of them had any idea how serious the situation was that they had gotten themselves into but as long as they were in it together it didn't matter. Once Fox opened the door to the both knew there was no turning back, standing in the living room of the Crane Mansion was not only his either family but hers as well.  
  
"Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald have you lost your mind?"  
  
"Mama I can explain."  
  
"What's there to explain; you went to Los Vegas and married a Crane." She could see the fury in Luis's eyes as he said the words.  
  
"It's not what you think." She realized that Fox was still holding her in his arms so he signaled for him to put her down. "I know this might seem a little strange to all of you but I love Fox and I plan to spend the rest of my life with him."  
  
"Oh please, everyone knows by now that you'll do anything to be with a Crane."  
  
"Mother you know that's not true."  
  
For once Theresa was glad to have Gwen on her side, they had finally repaired their friendship after years of hating each other. Gwen and Ethan had been happily married for a year now, she still felt guilty whenever she thought of all the times she had tried to break them up. It didn't take much for her to see that they were truly meant to be together, even though she knew she was always love Ethan his happiness with Gwen was more important then anything.  
  
"Theresa is right Rebecca this has nothing to do with her past, we truly love each other."  
  
"Pookie you can't possibly believe this show they're putting on, she probably got him drunk and forced him to marry her or something."  
  
"If only she knew that she was telling the truth." Fox whispered in Theresa's ear causing her to laugh.  
  
"Stop it Rebecca can't you see that they are actually in love. He hasn't taken his hand off her since they came in the door; leave them alone, they're young and in love. If they want to be together there's nothing anyone can do to stop them. Since nobody else has the guts to say it let me be the first to congratulate you two or marriage."  
  
She hadn't noticed it until Julian mentioned it but Fox had been holding on to her since they came in the house. In a way it was confronting, it was her way of knowing that he was there for her and he would protect her from whatever was thrown her way. For some reason it almost felt as if she belong by his side, like that was were she was suppose to be.  
  
"Thank you Julian at least somebody is happy for us."  
  
"Oh Theresita it's not that we aren't happy for you, it's just that we don't want to see you make another mistake."  
  
"Mama this isn't a mistake, I love Fox."  
  
"Can't you see that this may seem right at the moment but it's not. In the end Fox will hurt you, nothing good ever comes from the Cranes."  
  
"How can you say that Antonio when you're married to Sheridan?"  
  
"Because she's different from all the rest of them, she has a heart. A marriage between you and Fox will never work and everybody in this room knows that. I think that it would be a good idea if you and Fox got a divorce as soon as possible."  
  
"Is that truly has everyone feels, is Julian the only one that actually believes in our love?" Fox asked.  
  
When no one answered the questioned Theresa spoke up. "Well I'm glad to know who our true family is, I never thought I would see the day when Julian is the only person that believes in me. We don't have to prove our love to anyone we both know that we love each other. Now if you'll excuse us we have some unpacking to do."  
  
Theresa grabbed Fox's hand and led him up the stairs; she couldn't believe that her family didn't have any faith in her. Just because she had made a few mistakes in the past didn't mean that it was going to happen again. Sure she knew that their marriage was fake and the only reason they were together was because of Alistair but she thought that her family would accept the fact that she was married to Fox.  
  
"Theresa you passed my room."  
  
She turned around and saw that Fox was right, she turned around and opened the door and slammed it in her face. Realizing her mistake she opened it and let him in.  
  
"I'm sorry Fox, it's just that I'm so mad at my family. Can you believe that they don't believe I love you?"  
  
"That's because you don't and they know that before we went to Vegas we were just friends."  
  
"But that's not the point, they're suppose to be happy for me. I can't believe Antonio had the nerve to say that we should get a divorce."  
  
"Just a couple of hours ago you wanted a divorce too."  
  
"Well I don't now, We're going to prove to them that our marriage is going to last."  
  
"Are you serious? You said a hundred times that you don't love me but when we were in front of our families you couldn't stop confessing your love for me."  
  
He was right each time she had said it seem right for the words to be coming out of her mouth.  
  
"Well that's because we're friends and I really do love you but not in the way we're trying to get them to believe."  
  
"Or maybe it's because you really do love me."  
  
He threw her on the bed and started tickling her. "Stop it Fox, you know I hate it when you do that." She could barley say the words because she was laughing so hard.  
  
"Say it, tell me how much you love me."  
  
"Okay, okay I love you. Now stop tickling me.  
  
She was nearly in tears when he finally stopped; it took her a couple of seconds to realize that Fox was still on top of her. Their faces were so close; she bet all the money she had that his lips were probably the softest on earth. She wanted so badly to lean forward a little and kiss him but she couldn't he was her best friend. But then again they were married and there was nothing wrong with kissing her husband. She lean forward and surprisingly he met her half way. The kiss was gently, like any first kiss should be. It sent chills down her spin; her hands slowly creep to his head causing given his the signal that it was okay to deepen the kiss. The kiss slowly came to an end, leaving Theresa to wonder what were they to do now, now that she had felt his lips there was no way she was going to be able to sleep in the same bed night after night without feeling those lips upon hers once again.  
  
AN: Sorry that I made everyone wait so long for this chapter and I'll try to write another as soon as possible. I was trying to plan a party with my brother-in-law and then I started suffering through a bad case of writers block. I'm not very proud of this chapter because I think it could be soooo much better, but I'll maker up for it with the next one. Please continue to read and review. 


	5. Let's Give Us A Try

Let's Give Us A Try  
  
"I still can't get over the fact that you're married to Theresa."  
  
"Ethan if you say that one more time I swear I'm going to kill you."  
  
Fox and his older brother had gotten a lot closer over the year, Fox knew he could talk to Ethan about anything but what happened in Los Vegas was something he would probably have to take to his grave.  
  
"So tell me what's it like to be married to a Lopez-Fitzgerald? I bet you thought Luis and Antonio were going to kill you today."  
  
"You have no idea how scared I was, if it wasn't for Theresa standing up for us I don't know how we would have got through that."  
  
"Not to sound like everybody else but what were you thinking? I mean I didn't know that you two were seeing each other in that way, to me it just seemed as the two of you were friends."  
  
"Well we fell in love with each other and we decided that while we were in Vegas we should get married."  
  
"I'm still finding this hard to believe, I know Theresa she would never just run off to Vegas and get married. It's always been her dream to have a big wedding with her family there."  
  
"That was the Theresa you knew but the Theresa I'm married to was okay with having a small wedding."  
  
It was hard for him to lie to Ethan; he was right about Theresa wanting a big wedding. She had every moment of it planned out his head, it really hurt that she had no memory of what her wedding was like and if she did remember then she would remember to drunken people vowing to love each other for the rest of their lives. He had thought of that early that day and knew he had to come up with some way to make it better for Theresa. He wouldn't be able to go back and change what had happened between the two of them that night but he could make the best of the situation. He was going to be the man that Theresa deserved even if it killed him.  
  
"So are we going to stand out here all day or are you going to help me pick out a ring for Theresa."  
  
"I didn't believe I would ever see the day when my little brother was married."  
  
"Shut up!" He punched Ethan in the arm as the walked into the door.  
  
Back at the Crane Mansion  
  
Theresa hadn't left out of Fox's room since he suddenly realized he had something important to do. She wanted to be angry because he had left her all alone on their first day as husband and wife but then she also had to remember that it was all fake. He didn't love her not the way she wanted her husband to love her. She always thought that she would marry the man she loved and they would go on a fabulous honeymoon to Hawaii or Europe but her she was pacing around what was going to be the room she would share with a man that didn't love her. It was so unfair to her and she would never forgive Alistair for forcing her and Fox to stay married to each other.  
  
Each time she thought of Fox she couldn't help but think of the kiss they had shared earlier that day. She thought that things were going to change between them afterwards but they went back to be being to be "best buds" as Fox had put it before he left. How in the world was she going to stay married to man the set her soul on fire when he kissed her but she wasn't going to worry about that because it wasn't going to happen. Well maybe it when they had to put on their act in front of their family and friends but she probably wouldn't have the same reaction to his kiss like she had had today.  
  
"Knock, knock; do you mind if I come in?"  
  
"Of course not, Gwen how are you?"  
  
"I should be the one asking you that."  
  
"I'm fine nothing has changed for me."  
  
"Nothing has change! How can you say that? A week a go you were just Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald and now your Theresa Crane. Do you realize how much power comes with that name?"  
  
"Of course I do, in case you've forgot I was married to Julian for a couple of months."  
  
"I know but this is different, you didn't love Julian but you're in love with Fox; which I still can't believe. Why didn't you tell me you and Fox were seeing each other like that; I though the two of you were just friends."  
  
"Things changed we began to see each other in a new light."  
  
"I can't believe this, so who's idea was it to go to Vegas and do it?"  
  
"I think it was a mutual agreement."  
  
"You sure aren't given up many details about."  
  
"I'm sorry Gwen, it all happened so fast so there's pretty much nothing to tell."  
  
"Well at least you didn't stay married for a couple of hours like a certain celebrity that we all know." If only Gwen knew that Theresa thought about getting the marriage annulled as soon as she found out it happened as well. "I have an idea, why don't you let me throw you a reception."  
  
"That isn't necessary, you don't have to make a big deal out of this."  
  
"Are you kidding me; this is suppose to be the happiest moment of your life. You're suppose to share it with your family and friends, please let me do this for you."  
  
"I don't know I'll have to talk to Fox about it."  
  
"Talk to me about what?"  
  
"I'm glad you're here, tell Theresa it would be a good idea for her to let me throw the two of you a wedding reception."  
  
She waited for Fox to agree with her decision. "I agree with Gwen it would be a good idea."  
  
"What!"  
  
"Remember you said you wanted our families to take our marriage seriously, well I think this would be the prefect opportunity to show them just how much we love each other."  
  
"Great, now that that's settled I have a hundred things to do. I'll talk to the two of you later with more details about the reception."  
  
Once she knew that Gwen was gone she immediately began to lash out at Fox. "I can't believe you took her side over mine, I thought you said we were in this together."  
  
"Theresa..."  
  
"Don't Theresa me, it's as if you can't say no to anyone in this family. I'm not going to sit around and let them run my..."  
  
Before she knew it she was being kissed by the softest lips in the world, it was as if she was slowly melting. She didn't want the feeling to end but he slowly brought the kiss to an end.  
  
"I'm sorry but that was the only way I could get you to shut up. Now as I was saying I think it would be a good idea if Gwen threw the repetition."  
  
"Why Fox, everyone is only going to spend the night asking us a million questions like when did we fall in love and how did you ask me to marry you."  
  
"We'll make something up, you're worrying about things that aren't important right now. We're going to get through this together."  
  
"I know but I'm scared Fox; I mean how long do we have to go through with this, until Alistair decides it's okay for us to get a divorce?"  
  
"I wish I could answer that question for you but I can't, I don't know how long we're going to have to be pretend to be married."  
  
"That's the thing we're not pretending, we'll legally married with the license to prove it. The only thing we're pretending about is being in love with each other, we both know that you're never going to fall in love with me."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Because we're friends and friends don't fall in love with each other."  
  
"You never know what could happen."  
  
"Are you trying to tell me something?"  
  
"I've been doing a lot of thinking and that maybe we should take this a little more serious."  
  
"You're losing me, how can you say we're not taking this serious. This is our life we're talking about."  
  
"I know that but I think that maybe we should make the best out of this situation. We have no idea how long Alistair is going to force us to stay married so I was thinking that maybe we should give a relationship between the two of us a chance."  
  
"Whoa let me get this straight, you want us to be married with all the perks."  
  
"Yep and to show you how serious I am I brought you this."  
  
He pulled a velvet black box from his pocket; Theresa almost fainted when she saw the engagement ring and matching band that was in it.  
  
"You are serious about this?"  
  
"I've never been more serious in my life, I even got a ring for myself." He held up his hand so she could see the ring. "Theresa I may not love you the way a husband should right now but if you give me the chance I promise I'll make you happier then you've ever been in your life." He got down on one knee in front of her. "What I'm asking you is will you give me a chance to love you the way husband should love his wife."  
  
"Fox I want to say yes but I can't."  
  
She was in tears by now, it broke her heart to say no to Fox but it just didn't seem right. The only thing she could think of was their friendship and how it would never been the same after all this is over.  
  
"Why can't you it's not like things could get any worst."  
  
"Did you ever think about would happen if we don't fall in love with ach other? Our friendship would never be the same."  
  
"Our friendship is going never going to be the same, even if my grandfather does allow us to get a divorce I'll forever be your ex-husband. But if you give us a chance it may never come to that, we just may stay together forever."  
  
"I still don't know Fox, you make all of this sound so easy but there's always that "what if" that sits in the back of my mind."  
  
"Don't worry about that what if, just live in the moment. Think about it we already know each other, I know what you like you know what I like; what more could we want.  
  
"I understand what you're saying but I can't help but look at the future."  
  
"Okay how about this, I'll give you a little more time to think about everything and when you're ready just let me know." He kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"I don't know what I would do without you Fox." She wrapped her around him and kissed him on the cheek. "Umm even though I'm not sure about giving our relationship a real try can I still have the rings?"  
  
"Nope I only give rings to women who want to be with me."  
  
"Fox..."  
  
"I'll just take this back to the jewelry store and tell them that we want be needing it."  
  
"Fox!"  
  
"Just joking."  
  
He smiled as he slipped the ring on her finger; they fit perfect, almost as if they were meant to be there. She was going to have a hard time given them back when it was all over.  
  
AN: I hope everyone is okay with the way I change Fox's out look on the whole situation. I figured it would be easier for me to get the two of them to fall in love if one of them actually wanted to give their relationship a try. Thanks to Lacy for giving me the idea of Fox giving Theresa a ring, I thought the same thing after I wrote the second chapter but I completely forgot. Please continue to read and review. 


	6. Big Surprises

Big Surprises  
  
"Fox how many times do I have to tell you not to leave your dirty socks in the middle of the floor; I'm not your maid."  
  
"I know you aren't, you're my wife." He kissed her on the back of the neck. "Besides you don't have to pick them up we have maids that do that."  
  
"How can I forget when my mama is one of them."  
  
"Sorry, have you seen my blue shirt?"  
  
"Yeah it's in the closets just like all the other shirts you own, sometimes you ask me some of the stupidest questions."  
  
"Okay that's it, I've been putting up with your attitude for the past week and I'm really getting sick of it."  
  
"You're sick of me, imagine how I must feel. It's like I've turned into your personally slave, Theresa do this, Theresa do that. It's starting to seem like you married me just to use me."  
  
For the past week she had been doing everything for Fox, she picked up his clothes when he left them around the room, got out of bed to get him water in the middle of the night. Their relationship was nothing like it used to be. They never did anything together anymore; she was starting to hate him just like she knew she would.  
  
"You know that's not true."  
  
"Really, I'm finding that hard to believe."  
  
"Okay look, I'm not in the mood to argue right now."  
  
"You're never in the mood for anything, you never pay me any attention."  
  
"I don't have time to cater to your every needs Theresa, in case you forgot I run a major company."  
  
"You seemed to have time for me before we were married."  
  
All of a sudden Fox burst out laughing, which made Theresa even madder.  
  
"I can't believe you're laughing when we're in the middle of a fight."  
  
"That's why I'm laughing; I mean look at us, we're starting to sound like an old married couple and we've only been married a week. Come here." He sat down on the bed and pulled her into his lap, she laid her head on his chest. "What's happening between us, we never us to fight."  
  
"That's because I didn't know just how annoying you could be."  
  
"Yeah I have been a little annoying and I'm sorry; I promise I'll change but you have to stop nagging me about everything."  
  
"I'll try, I just think this marriage is ruining our friendship. We don't spend anytime together anymore, by the time you get home from work I'm in the bed. We use to stay up all night talking about crazy stuff, now whenever we talk it turns into a fight."  
  
"I disagree, I think in the end it'll bring us a lot closer. You just have to see the positive side of things."  
  
"What positive side; there isn't one."  
  
"How can you say that when you're married to the richest most handsomest man in the world?"  
  
"Is handsomest even a word?"  
  
"Umm I don't know but I don't think that's the point. The point is you shouldn't be stuck up in the house all day, you haven't left since we came back from Vegas."  
  
"I just haven't been in the mood to leave the house."  
  
"Well get in the mood; you're a Crane now, we practically own this town. Go shopping; spend eight hundred dollars on underwear or something.  
  
She couldn't help buy laugh at the joke he was making about Jessica Simpson, he was now starting to sound like the Fox that she knew.  
  
"Okay, I'll get out and do something." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I miss laughing with you."  
  
"And I miss spending time with you which makes me think of something I want to do for you."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Nothing, you'll find out later tonight my dear wife."  
  
"What time are you coming home?"  
  
"I'm not telling it's a surprise."  
  
"Please Fox!"  
  
"Nope you'll find out when I get home, I'll see you later."  
  
He gave her a quick kiss and was out the door before she could say anything else. Each time he kissed her she could still feel the kiss linger on her lips for hours. Sometimes she started to believe that their marriage was real but then he would do something and they would be fighting once again. The past week had been a near hell for her, she was constantly defending their relationship to her mother or her brothers and she was really starting to get sick of it. Each day she hope that they would finally accept the fact they she was now married to Fox and nothing was going to change that, well Alistair could but she knew he wasn't going to change his mind. She was stuck being a Crane once again, but at least this time she was married to someone she liked.  
  
She smiled at the thought of Fox planning a surprise for later tonight, it would probably be something stupid like him actually hanging up his clothes. As far as she knew if Fox didn't have a romantic bone in his body. She had been giving him since a hard time lately, all she could think about was herself being to him. She seemed to forget that he was married to her as well. He suffered everyday when he listened to her complain about how badly she wanted out of their marriage. It was breaking her heart now that she was really thinking how selfish she was being. She looked down at her engagement and matching band on her finger and immediately began to cry.  
  
"Theresa, it's Gwen the door was...." Her voice trailed off as she walked into the room and show Theresa crying. "Theresa what's wrong, did something happen between you and Fox?"  
  
"Umm no, I was just umm...looking at my ring and for some reason I started crying."  
  
"I don't blame you, I'm so jealous of this ring." She took Theresa's hand so she could see the ring better. "My ring is nothing compared to yours, you are so lucky to have Fox."  
  
"Yeah I know but I seem to forget that sometime."  
  
"Well you shouldn't and speaking of your hubby he ordered me to get you out of this house."  
  
"You have to be kidding me."  
  
"Nope, he came storming into me and Ethan's room and practically beg me to get you out of here."  
  
"Oh my gosh I can't believe he did that."  
  
"Its call love my dear, now get dressed. You have thirty minutes to get downstairs, and if you're not then you're going to have to deal with me."  
  
"I promise it want even take ten."  
  
Later at the Book Café   
  
"That's the guest list for you engagement party."  
  
"Gwen that has to be over a 100 people!"  
  
"Yeah I know, do you think that's not enough?"  
  
"That's too many! I don't even know half of those people."  
  
That day had been wonderful, Fox had been right she needed a day out of the house. Her and Gwen had spent half the day shopping; Gwen was even able to convince her to buy a new dress for her party that was going to be held the next day. It was hard to believe that her and Fox had been married almost a week, it seemed like everything had happened only two days ago. As much fun as she was having she couldn't stop thinking of her best friend Whitney; they still talked occasionally but things just weren't the same anymore. The only thing that was important to Whitney was Tennis and Chad. Ever since she went pro she was hardly ever in Harmony, but she understood how much Whit loved tennis. They had talked early that week and Whitney promised that she would try to come to the engagement party.  
  
As much as she valued Whitney's friendship she never thought she would find a new best friend in Gwen. Never in a million years did she think she would in the book café discussing a party that Gwen was throwing for her. She had no idea how she would ever be able to forgive herself for keeping Ethan and Gwen apart when it was so clear that they were meant to be together.  
  
"Earth to Theresa, are you listening to me?"  
  
"Sorry Gwen, I was just thinking about how weird it is that we've become so close."  
  
"I think the same thing sometimes but what happened between us is it that past. We're both different women now and both married to the men we love."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Theresa what's wrong; you seem so sad all of a sudden."  
  
"Oh it's nothing, I was just thinking about how me and Fox got married."  
  
"Theresa don't be sad because you didn't have a big wedding, I think it was so romantic that you and Fox went off and got married without telling anyone. Honestly no one had any idea that you two were seeing each other, I have no idea how the two of you keep it a secret."  
  
"If only you knew how fast it happened, it still amazes me sometimes."  
  
"The where it happened doesn't matter, the important thing is that it did."  
  
Gwen's cell phone began to ring giving Theresa time to think about what Fox had planned for tonight.  
  
"What are you up to Fox Crane?" Theresa said out loud to herself as Gwen walked back to the table.  
  
"Speaking of Fox that was him on the phone, he gave this to me early this morning and asked if I would give it to you when he called."  
  
Gwen placed the letter in her hand. "What does it say?"  
  
"I have no idea but I'm dying to know She opened the letter and skimmed over it before she began to read it out load. "Come on Theresa you're killing me, it must be something good or you wouldn't be smiling."  
  
"Okay it says 'Dear Theresa...I hope that you're enjoying your day with Gwen, I'm sorry I had to enlist her in helping getting you out the house but I know how stubborn you are. But your day isn't over yet; right now you have an appointment at the spa where they are waiting to give you a full body message and all that other girlie stuff that you get done. In case you're wondering, yes this is part of my surprise but only a small part and no I'm not giving you any hints so don't ask. Gwen has instructions for you after that so don't even think of calling me in an attempt talk me into to telling you the surprise. Your loving husband Fox'."  
  
"Aww that is so sweet, Ethan never does anything like that."  
  
"I guess I am a lucky women."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah; enough small talk lets go to the spa."  
  
The spa was absolutely amazing, she didn't know how bad she need a massage until they started working on her. There was no doubt in her mind that she would be returning as soon as possible. Once her full body massage was over she was led to a chair were they did her hair and makeup for reason she didn't even understand but she wasn't about to complain. She figured it was one of the perks that came with being a Crane.  
  
"Well, I'm sorry to say but our day has come to an end."  
  
"Come on Gwen you can't just leave me like this."  
  
"Sorry but I have orders from your husband to give you this letter and leave you." She kissed Theresa on her cheek. "I need to go have a nice long chat with my husband about being romantic."  
  
Once again Gwen place another letter in her hand and she instantly began to read it out loud. "Mrs. Crane...I hope you enjoyed your massage and make over, well maybe I shouldn't say make over because there is nothing that you need to change about yourself. It's almost time for your surprise but not quite yet; someone should be placing a garment bag in your hand right now." Just like clock work, when she looked up one of the assistants was placing a bad in her hand. She began to read again but this time to herself. "Inside is a dress that you are to put on to make you even more beautiful then you are now. There will be a limo waiting to bring you home you'll receive more instructions. All my love, Fox."  
  
She couldn't believe that Fox had planned something like this, he had to have gotten some help from Gwen but how when they had been together all day. It was starting to seem as if her husband was a romantic; making her wonder even more just what he had in store for them that night. She rushed into the dressing room and unzipped the bag that had a beautiful strapless white dress inside. When she put it on it fitted her almost like a second skin, showing off all her assets.  
  
"Okay according to Fox's letter there should be a limo waiting for me so..."  
  
"Wait, Mrs. Crane." Theresa continued to walk out the door. "Mrs. Crane!"  
  
She finally realized that the saleswoman was talking to her; she still hadn't got use to being called Mrs. Crane once again. "I'm sorry I didn't hear you what seems to be problem?"  
  
"You forgot to put on the shoes that goes with the dress."  
  
"I can be so forget full sometimes."  
  
"It happens to all of us, might I add that you look absolutely beautiful Mrs. Crane."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Once her shoes were on she gave herself one last look in the mirror and began to walk out the door. Just like the letter said there was a stretch limo waiting for her. The whole ride back to the Mansion she thought of everything Fox could've had planned for them but she knew it would probably be ten times more romantic then what she thought of. It seemed as if she would never get there but she finally did. Once there the chauffeur escorted her out of the limo and gave her one last note that simply said 'follow the rose pedals'. She looked down and saw what seemed like hundreds of white roses that were spilled on the ground; it was unlike nothing she had ever seen before in her life. There was not a spot on the ground that hadn't been touched by roses. But that was nothing compared to what she saw when she got to the end of the rose pedals. It took her breath away the moment she saw what Fox had planned.  
  
"Well Mrs. Crane what do you think?"  
  
AN: Okay that's it for now! I'm sorry it's taking so long for me to update now days but I'm back in school and this is my last couple of months before I graduate. So you can imagine how important school is to me now. I'm going to try and set a time each day so I can write so I can began to update more often. I hope you enjoyed that chapter, will I was writing it the story just clicked in my head and I have a wonderful plot and a even better ending. Thank you to everyone who has read my story so far you reviews mean a lot to me, they give me the inspiration to make each chapter better. Please continue to Read & Reivew. 


	7. Live For Today

Live For Today  
  
"Mrs. Crane can you hear me."  
  
Fox had spent all day setting up this surprise for Theresa, it hurt him when he said they never did anything together anymore because he knew it was the truth. He understood why she was feeling that way, they had only been married a week and there wasn't a night he came home to find her in bed. Most of the time he knew she wasn't asleep but for some reason he felt that if he said anything to her it would only lead to him a fight. It seemed that lately that was the only thing they knew how to do, and they did it very well. She would find the smallest thing to fight with him about; it would be something crazy like him chewing his food to loud. But tonight they weren't going to think about any of that, he had taken the day off just to plan a romantic night just of her.  
  
"Fox this is absolutely amazing, how did you find time to do all this?"  
  
"I took the day off."  
  
"Why."  
  
"Because I want to show my wife just how she means to me. Now come with me."  
  
He led her into the gazebo which head been decorated with lights and white candles. To the left of the gazebo was a string ensemble that he had hired for the night to play songs that he had never heard before but he didn't care as long as it impressed Theresa. There were more roses spilled around and in the gazebo, there were also lights in the trees the sounded them. In the middle of it sat the table were he would have dinner with his wife.  
  
"I can't believe you did all of this for me."  
  
"Well believe it, you're my wife and its time I started to show you just how important you are to me." He pulled the chair out so she could sit down. "You look absolutely amazing, I must be the luckiest man in the world."  
  
"No I'm the lucky one, you have fabulous taste. How in the world did you pick out a dress like this?"  
  
"Actually Gwen did, I can't thank her enough for all she's done for me today. Not the mention the party that she's throwing for us tomorrow."  
  
"I know; she's amazing. I'm so glad that we've became friends, I glad I have someone to talk to."  
  
"What about Whitney, have you heard from her?"  
  
"Yeah I talked to her earlier this week and she said that she would try and come to the party. I really miss her."  
  
"I know," He grabbed her hand from across the table. "But you have me now, I'm your bestest friend remember."  
  
"Is bestest a word?"  
  
"Must you always question my grammar?"  
  
"Yes, now back to how you planned all of this in one day. I can't believe you did all this for me and for one night. It must have cost a fortune?"  
  
"Nothing is too good for you."  
  
A waiter came a served them their food, Fox took on look at it and knew he had made a mistake when he let Gwen decided on the menu for the evening. He looked over at Theresa who was just as confused as him when it came to what had been placed in front of them.  
  
"Sorry about this, you know if I would've choose what we were eating we would be having cheeseburgers and fries."  
  
"This is fine, I probably won't eat any way because I don't want to mess up this dress."  
  
"We can't let this night go to waste, how about a dance?"  
  
"I would like that very much."  
  
Having her in his arms was the only thing he could think of all day, for some reason now days he couldn't keep his hands off her. Even when they were fighting he found some reason to touch her even if it's just pushing stray hair away from her face. It was like he was seeing her in a new light, even if they did argue he was still seeing a side of her that he had never seen before and he loved it. He was starting to notice that he loved just about everything about her. Sometimes in the middle of the night he would wake up and listen to her breathe. It was like he had never slept in the same bed with her, before they got married she would fall asleep in his arms after watching a movie together.  
  
"I'll never forget this night as long as I live, this is the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me."  
  
"You're the first women I've ever done something like this for."  
  
"Come on be honest, you're Fox the playboy."  
  
"That's in the past and no woman was ever this special to me."  
  
"You're only saying that because we're married."  
  
"No I'm saying it because I mean it, even when we weren't married you still meant more to me then any of the women I've been with in the past."  
  
"I can't believe what I'm hearing, this is a side of you I've never seen before."  
  
"I'm a changed man now."  
  
"Really what brought about this change?"  
  
"Actually you did."  
  
"Me, how?"  
  
He pulled her a little closer to him. "Well now that I'm married to you I have a reason to wake up each morning, I have a reason to want to do better with my life."  
  
It was true; she had made him into a different person. They might not have spent that much time together since they got married but that didn't stop him from thinking about her constantly. After all these years he was starting to see her as someone other then his best friend, someone he could possibly spend the rest of his life with. As much as he didn't want to admit it he believe that he starting to fall in love with Theresa.  
  
"I wish this night didn't have to come to an end." Theresa pulled her body away enough so she could look into Fox's eyes.  
  
"It doesn't, things can always be like this for us."  
  
"So you're saying that we can spend each night dancing under the stars in each other arms?"  
  
"Well maybe we won't be dancing under the stars but we can spend our nights in each other arms."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well remember that offer I made about us making this marriage real? It still stands."  
  
"I've thought about it but I just don't want things to change between us."  
  
"Like I've told you a hundred times before things have already change between us. We're married now and nothing that happens is going to change that you're my wife."  
  
"I know that Fox, I think about that every morning. I'm married to a man that will never love man that will never love me the way a man should love his wife."  
  
He was sick of hearing her say that and there was no other way to prove just how he felt for her but to show her. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her unlike he had ever kissed her before. It wasn't anything like the kisses they had been sharing; in this one he put his body, his soul, and everything he had in it. Just like he thought she could resist being in his arms either, it confirmed what he thought, she was attracted to him just as much as he was to her. When he finally brought the kiss to an end both of them were breathing hard.  
  
"Now can you stand here and say that I don't feel for you what a man should feel about his wife."  
  
"But that's your body talking Fox, I talking about what you're heart is saying."  
  
"Dammit Theresa, when did you become so complicated!"  
  
"See, this is why we can't make this marriage real. All we do is argue."  
  
"You keep using that is as an excuse but I know there's something more. Don't shut me out Theresa, I might be you're husband but I'm still you're best friend."  
  
"I'm not shutting you out Fox, it's just that I don't want to hurt you. It seems that everything I do turns into one mistake after another."  
  
That's when it hit him; he thought that things were going to turn out the way they had with her and Ethan and not to mention the way her marriage had been to his father. He didn't see why he hadn't figure it out sooner, it didn't have so much to do with their friendship, she was afraid of getting hurt again.  
  
"You think things are going to turn out the way they did between you and Ethan. I'm sorry I didn't see this sooner, now I understand what you're going through."  
  
"You have no idea what I'm going through."  
  
"I might not feel it but I have a pretty good idea what's going in you're head. I'm sorry that I put pressure on you to start a relationship with me."  
  
"It wasn't your fault, I should've said something sooner. It just that well, I thought Ethan was the one. I think I loved him more then I loved life itself and I made a fool out of myself bytrying to take him away from Gwen. Now each day I see how much they love each other and it hurts me that I almost took that away from them. And lets not forget my marriage to Julian, I got drunk and married him and then to top that off I've done the same thing with you. So you see, if you start a relationship with you, I'm only going to ruin your life just like I do everyone that comes in contact with me."  
  
He took her hands into his. "You do know that everything you said is wrong right?"  
  
"Fox..."  
  
"No let me talk, you shouldn't be ashamed of the fact that you loved Ethan. You seem to forget that he was in love with you as well so it's not all your fault. As for keeping them apart you shouldn't be shame about that either. You were young and he was your first love, you would've done just about anything to be with him and you did. The important thing is that they found their way back to each other and that they're happy. Now as for you marrying me and my dad while you were drunk what can I say us, Cranes really know how to charm the women."  
  
"Fox!" She punched him in the side.  
  
"I'm just joking but like you were saying, you've made some mistakes but that's because you're human. Everybody does things they aren't proud of."  
  
"That's true but I think I was suppose to learn from my mistake not repeat them."  
  
"Well maybe it wasn't a mistake."  
  
"So you're saying that maybe we got married because we're meant to be together."  
  
"I don't know maybe I am, but we won't know unless we give each other a chance."  
  
He had no idea what he saying but it just felt right for it to be coming out of his mouth. No other women had ever meant this much to him and he wasn't going to let Theresa walk out of his life without knowing if the were meant to be more then friends.  
  
"But what if..."  
  
"No what ifs; lets not worry about the future, let's live for right now and right now. I don't want to be your friend anymore, I want to be your husband in every way possible."  
  
"You're really serious about this aren't you?"  
  
"I've never been more serious in my life, but if you're not ready for this then I understand."  
  
"No, I think I'm ready. I really want be your wife."  
  
"You've just made me the happiest man in the world." He picked her up and spun her around in the air. "I promise you're not going to regret this, I'm going to be the best husband you've had."  
  
AN: Okay so what did everyone think? I have no comments on this chapter, I liked it but then again I feel that it could've been stronger. I also feel that I'm rushing Fox and Theresa into their relationship but if I don't do it now the story will just get duller. It's probably just all in my mind, I'm sorry it's taking so long to update these days but my English teacher keeps pilling work on us not to mention have three other classes. I plan to start on the next chapter as soon as I post this one. If anyone has any suggestions please let me know cause I could really use some. 


	8. Husband and Wife

Husband and Wife  
  
"I'm suddenly having second thoughts about this party."  
  
Theresa stood in front of a full-length mirror in a robe while Fox got dressed behind her. Gwen had just came upstairs and told them that their were already thirty minutes late for their party. If it were up to her she would be spending a lovely evening in bed with her husband watching a movie while eating ice cream. Her husband, since the night before she had a hard time not smiling every time she thought of Fox. It was amazing that it only took one night for her to change her whole outlook on their situation.  
  
Fox put his hands on her waist and pulled her body close to his. "You know we could just call Gwen up her and tell her that we're not coming down."  
  
"We can't do that, everyone is waiting on us. In case you've forgotten it's our wedding reception."  
  
"Well in case you haven't forgotten we never ask for this party."  
  
"Then why did you agree when Gwen asked to throw it for us? But I still think it was so sweet of Gwen to put this all together for us."  
  
"Could you please stop it with the Gwen thing! I'm so sick of hearing her name."  
  
"Great now you've ruined it, we almost made it a whole day with fighting with me."  
  
"I'm not trying to start a fight with you Theresa, I'm just saying that I've noticed that you'll basically break your back for Gwen."  
  
"I wouldn't say it like that, it's just that sometimes I feel like I owe her for keeping her and Ethan apart."  
  
"I swear that if you say that one my thing about keeping the two of them apart I'm going to strangle you."  
  
"Fox!"  
  
"Don't Fox me, when you know I'm right. You don't have to do anything to make up for what happened back then. You were in love with Ethan and you felt that he was the one you should be with. That's in the past, you're future is right here with me." He kissed her on the back of the neck. "Now are we going to this thing or not?"  
  
"I guess we're going but if at anytime you want to leave then we'll leave."  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way." He hit her on the butt. "Well go put on that dress you must have cost me a small fortune so we can get this over."  
  
She thought about what Fox had told her as she got dressed, he was right she didn't have to suck up to Gwen it wasn't her fault that Ethan had fallen in love with her. Maybe she shouldn't call it sucking up to her but she had definitely felt some guilt which was now gone."  
  
"Theresa."  
  
"Yes dear?"  
  
"That's a new one, I'm use to hearing you call me a spoil brat."  
  
"Ha, Ha. Very funny, what is it?"  
  
"I know it may seem as if I'm springing this on you but what do you think about us moving out and getting our own place."  
  
"Oh my God Fox I think it's a wonderful idea." She walked out in the navy blue strapless dress that flowed out just enough to be an elegant ball gown.  
  
"Theresa, wow! I don't know what to say. You look absolutely amazing."  
  
"You said the same thing last night."  
  
"I know and I meant it just as much as I mean it now. How is it that you find away to take my breath away each time I see you."  
  
"You're so sweet." She walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the nose. "Now what were you saying about us moving out on our own."  
  
"Oh Well I think it would make sense if we were on our own."  
  
"I absolutely agree, I think there are enough married couples in this house without us being here."  
  
"You know, I'm starting to think that Alistair did the right thing by making us stay married."  
  
"Really?" She walked over to her night stand to retouch up her lipstick."  
  
"Yeah, look at us. Things might've started out a little shakey to began with but I think we're starting to do a pretty good job of pulling things together."  
  
"Let's not count our chickens before they hatch." She straightened up her tie as she said the words. "Well Mr. Crane are you ready to present me as your wife for the very first time."  
  
"I've never been be more ready in my life. But first there's something I must do."  
  
He pulled her body close to his and kissed her like it was the last time he was ever going to kiss her. She didn't even care that she has just put her lipstick as long as she was in her husband's arms. Every time he touched her it sent chills through her body, she wondered why it wasn't like that before they got married.  
  
"I can't wait until this party so I can have you all to myself again."  
  
Fox took her hand and lead her down the hall. She knew that for the rest of the night she would be wondering in what way did he mean that.  
  
AN: For some reason I just wanted to write a chapter with Fox and Theresa so that everyone could see how they were handling their relationship which is why the title of this chapter is "Husband and Wife". Now I want to take the time to thank a couple of people for some of the best reviews I've ever received. Akos – I'm glad to hear that you're excited about my story; I couldn't help but smile as I read your review. I instantly started writing this chapter just for you. Lerie – Thanks for the wonderful advice you gave me and I will take everything you said into consideration as I write each chapter. You were definitely a big help. Lydia- Thanks for saying what you said and Ethan and Gwen. I'm not a big fan of them either but as you said I have to do it for the sake of the story (lol). I hope that you've noticed I've tried to make Fox see that Theresa wasn't the only one involved to the situation that went down between her and Ethan. rosie4299- Thank you for your comment about my errors, I try to proof read each chapter before I upload it but most of the time I'm in such a hurry that I miss things but I'll try to read more careful for now on. I've just reread most of the chapters and posted them without errors, well at least I hope there are none left. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed so far, I've noticed that I gotten over half the amount of reviews for this story then I got for my first one and it was 29 chapters. That leaves me speechless; thank so much to each and every one of you. You have no idea how much your reviews mean to me. 


	9. The Reception

The Reception  
  
AN: Here's a little information before you start reading. In my story Antoine has not came back to Harmony, he's not one of my favorite characters so I've decided not to add him to the story. Miguel and Charity are a couple and Kay never had Maria. Enjoy!!!!!  
  
Just like Fox had thought he nor Theresa didn't have any idea who half of the people at their wedding reception. Of their friends, The Bennett's and the Russell's were there but other then their families they were at lost of who everyone was. From the moment they walked down stairs they had been surrounded by people congratulating them on their marriage. He was starting to wish he would have objected when Gwen asked if she could throw the party but somehow he would get through a couple of hours of people asking him a million questions. He saw Ethan walking towards him and Theresa and took it as an opportunity to escape from a boring conversation they were having with one of his father's business partners.  
  
"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Crane. Theresa you look absolutely stunning tonight." He kissed Theresa on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks are you enjoying the party?"  
  
"Honestly, I think I'm going to die from being bored but I can't come because my wife is the hostesses."  
  
"If you guys will excuse me I have to go speak to my family, I haven't talked to them all night."  
  
Theresa was about to walk but Fox pulled her back to him to whisper in her ear. "Don't stay gone too long or I'll start to miss you." He kissed her temple and let her go.  
  
All night he had been finding it hard to let her go, when she wasn't in his arms he felt as if a piece of him was missing. He didn't fell whole again until he could feel her next to him; he had no idea how he had gotten this fair in life without her.  
  
"You have no idea just how lucky you are."  
  
"What do you mean Ethan?"  
  
"Well I'm just saying that I know what's it's like to be loved by Theresa. She's an amazing person that has and even amazing heart. I know that she'll take good care of you and hope that you would do that same."  
  
"I would never do anything to hurt Theresa in anyway."  
  
"I figured you would say that, I never noticed it before but you and Theresa do make a great couple. I still can't believe that the two of you are married."  
  
"Yeah I still have a hard time believing it too but each morning I wake up with her beside me and I know it's true."  
  
"I never thought I see the day when you of all people would settle down and plan romantic dinners. Speaking of which you do realize that I'll never be able to top that."  
  
"Sorry about that, I needed to do something special for my wife. Since you've been married for a while I guess you can answer this question for me."  
  
"Sure, anything."  
  
"Is it normal for a couple to fight about everything."  
  
Ethan laughed. "It wouldn't be normal if you didn't, all couple fight. Me and Gwen use to argue about almost everything, most of the time it had something to do with that wife of yours. But we're past that now and I've never been happier in my life."  
  
"Theresa makes me happy too, I don't know what I'll do without her."  
  
"You're married now so that's something you don't have to worry about."  
  
As much as he wanted to believe that he knew that he would probably live his life in constant fear that Theresa would change her mind about making their marriage real. Then there was always the chance that Alistair would allow them to get a divorce, up until a couple of hours ago he was sure that was what Theresa wanted. Now he was left to wonder if the opportunity were placed in front of her would she divorce him.  
  
Elsewhere at the party   
  
She couldn't believe that her family had came to her wedding reception and hadn't said a thing to her. To her it seem as they were there because they had to be not because they were excited about her marriage. She thought that after a week they would accept the fact that she was married to Fox and would be celebrating with everyone else. Instead they huddle up not socializing with anyone. If they weren't going to say anything to her then she would be the bigger person and welcome them to her party.  
  
"Mama, I'm glad to see everyone could come."  
  
"Trust me we're not her by choice."  
  
"Luis, you shouldn't say things like that. This is an important day for Theresa and she wants to share it with us."  
  
"Oh so she can share her reception with us but didn't think of us when she flew to Vegas and married a Crane."  
  
"Luis we had no idea that we were going to get married, you know how important my wedding day is to me."  
  
"It must not be that important to you because you didn't think to include your family in it. I just hope your marriage to Fox doesn't end up the way the first one did."  
  
Luis walked off with Sheridan following behind him. She had no idea how he could see the good in Sheridan who was a Crane but couldn't see any in Fox.  
  
"Theresita your brother didn't mean it, he's just a little shocked that everything happened so quickly between you and Fox. One day you two were best friends and now you're married, it's going to take him a little time to adjust that's all."  
  
"I'm happy for you Theresa even if nobody else is and might I add you look very lovely tonight"  
  
"Aww thank you Miguel, you're my new favorite brother. How is Charity?"  
  
"She's fine, if you'll excuse me I think I'll go find her."  
  
"Tell her I said hi in case I never get around to seeing her." She turned her attention back to her mother. "Mama please tell me you're you happy for me."  
  
"Mi Hija this family has hurt you so many times before and I'm afraid this marriage is only going to hurt you again."  
  
"Fox is not going to hurt me, have you seen this ring he gave me? He even planned a romantic evening for me last night."  
  
"I hope you know what you've gotten yourself into."  
  
"Fox loves me and I love him, our marriage is going to work."  
  
"If you feel that way then I'm happy for you and I wish you and Fox the best."  
  
"Thank you mama."  
  
She knew that her mother would come around after a while; Luis was going to be the hard one. Once she had him on her side there was nothing left for her to do but enjoy her marriage to the man she loved. The man she loved, she couldn't believe she just thought that. This was the first time she had though to Fox as the man she loved. Was it possible that the man of her dreams had been right under her nose all this time? She didn't have time to wonder about that because she saw the person she had been waiting all night to see.  
  
"Whitney!!!"  
  
"Theresa!!!"  
  
They met each other half way with their arms wide open, they hugged as if they hadn't seen each other in years when it had only been a couple of months.  
  
"I was starting to think that you weren't going to come."  
  
"I would never miss you're big day, we'll I actually I did miss it but that's because you kept your relationship with Fox a secret. Why didn't you tell me the two of you were dating."  
  
"There's not much to tell."  
  
"What do you mean there's not much to tell, honey you married to him."  
  
"I wish there was more to the story but we just went to Los Vegas and we decided to get married. I thought I told you this over the phone."  
  
"You did but I was just hoping there was more to the story or that you were leaving out the important details until you saw me in person. You know like when did you knew you love him and all that other gushy stuff you told me about Ethan. But since you're not giving up any details I'll move on to something else, how is married life treating you?"  
  
"It started off a little shaky but we've worked things out and, get this, we're moving out of the mansion and getting our on place."  
  
"Wow, I thought there was some lost rule that said all Cranes had to live in this house."  
  
They both laughed. "Fox felt that there was already enough married couples in this house and we didn't want to add to them and I agreed."  
  
"You too are really serious about this, I can't believe you're married. Let me see the rings." Theresa held out her left hand so Whitney could her rings. "Oh my gosh, you must have almost fainted when you saw those."  
  
"I still get a little shocked when I look down at them. Okay enough about me, how have you been doing?"  
  
"I'm do okay Tennis wise, going pro has been a little ruff on me but daddy has been there beside me, helping to improve my game."  
  
"How about things between you and Chad?"  
  
"Actually we broke up earlier this month."  
  
"Your kidding me, you two are perfect for each other."  
  
"I thought so too until I found him with another girl."  
  
"I'm so sorry for you Whit, why didn't you call me so I could help you through it."  
  
"It's not important, today is your day. We'll have plenty of time to talk about that later."  
  
"How long are you going to be in town?"  
  
"A couple of weeks."  
  
Theresa noticed that Whitney was staring at someone over her shoulder when she turned around she saw Fox talking to Julian. It was as if Whitney has forgot she was even in the room because all her attention was focused on either Julian or Fox which was kind of weird. She knew how much Whitney dislike Julian every since everyone found out about Eve's past with him.  
  
"Whitney are you okay?"  
  
"I'm sorry, I was just thinking of how lucky you are to have Fox in your life."  
  
"Don't worry the right guy is out there for you."  
  
"Could you excuse me for a second I need to go get something to drink."  
  
For some reason Whitney was acting sort of strange to her, she probably was still hurt about Chad cheating on her. It made her wish that she hadn't invited her to the reception. After her and Ethan has broken up the last thing she wanted was to be around another happy couple. She looked up and found Fox looking at her, she could help but smile back at him. She wished that she could talk to him but it seemed as if he was having a deep conversation with his father and she didn't want to break it up. So far the party had been great other then the moment she had had with Luis earlier that night. She was sure he would come around sooner or later and accept her marriage to Fox but even if he didn't there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
AN: I thought of adding more to this chapter but I decided to end it right here and pick up on the party in the next one. I'm sorry about the title of this chapter I could really think of anything catchy for it cause I'm a little on tried side. I honestly thinks this chapter really sucks so I'm going to try and make the next one better. I hope you enjoyed. Please Review!!! 


	10. Getting Revenge

Getting Revenge  
  
"Gwen this party is absolutely fabulous, how in the world did you manage to plan this in only a week?"  
  
"It was hard work mother but I think I pulled everything together pretty well. Especially since this party is for the person I hate more then anyone else in the world."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you dislike Fox?"  
  
"It's not Fox that I can't stand, it's his wife Theresa."  
  
Rebecca chocked on the drink that she was drinking. "Excuse me, I thought you and the Taco Queen where best friends now."  
  
"Please, I hate her now more then ever."  
  
Gwen thought she was going to die every time she had to be friends with Theresa but it was all part of her plan to get revenge. She couldn't believe Theresa had believed her when she said that she wanted to put their past behind them. Seeing Theresa happy with Fox was the last thing she wanted, she wasn't going to stop until Theresa was suffering the same way she had when she stole Ethan from her years ago. Yes it was childish of her and she should just let it go but a person like Theresa didn't deserve the happiness that Fox could give her. She was not going to let Theresa hurt Fox the way she had hurt her and Ethan. Fox was going to get hurt in her process of bring Theresa down but he would thank her in the end.  
  
"I can't believe this, here I was thinking that I was going to start playing nice with her."  
  
"Actually you do until I think of the perfect plan to ruin her marriage to Fox."  
  
"Do you have any ideas?"  
  
"Not right now, but I'm sure something will come to me."  
  
"That's my girl, I knew you would never let her win."  
  
"Theresa doesn't deserve happiness and I'm going to make sure she never is."  
  
"And just how long have you been planning this without me?"  
  
"Every since the day that bitch came to me and apologized for keeping me and Ethan a part all those years. I thought of ripping her head off but then I remembered what goes around comes around and now it's finally her turn. I'm going to do her the same way she did me, I'm going to wait until I completely have her trust and then I'm going to find some way to hurt her the same way she hurt me."  
  
"Have I ever told you how proud I am of you?" Rebecca extended her arms out and hugged Gwen. "But what about Ethan, you know he's always had soft spot when it comes to her."  
  
"I know that the only part I'm scared about but when I put my plan into action it's going to be so solid that Ethan will have no choice but to go along with me."  
  
A short distance away   
  
While Gwen and Rebecca were having their conversation they had no idea that Whitney was within hearing distance of what they were saying. She couldn't believe that Gwen was being so devious, Theresa was never going to believe her when she told her what Gwen was actually up to. It all seemed strange to her when Theresa called and told her that Gwen was throwing her a wedding reception but now it makes perfect sense. She was already in shock from hearing that Theresa was married to the man that she was once in love with. Now was not the time to focus on the feelings that she once had for Fox, when he wanted to be with him she had chosen Chad instead. That was a mistake she would have to live with for the rest of her life and even though she was jealous of the fact that Theresa was married to Fox she was not going to let Gwen ruin their marriage.  
  
"Theresa is happy and I'm not about to let Gwen take that happiness away from her."  
  
She began to walk over to Theresa but then she remembered that she didn't have any evidence to prove what she had just heard. It would only be her word against Gwen which would never be enough especially since her and Theresa had gotten so close. She had only planned to stay in Harmony a week but even though Theresa didn't know it she needed her now more then ever. Being back in Harmony only brought up memories of her relationship with Chad but she had to be there for her best friend.  
  
Gwen and Rebecca   
  
"Isn't that Whitney Russell?" Rebecca asked as she refilled her drink.  
  
"Yeah, I had no idea she was back in town."  
  
"Well isn't this just a week full of surprises."  
  
"Too bad Theresa and Fox weren't still dating when everyone found out he was in love with Whitney"  
  
"It would've been the perfect way to break up Fox and Theresa."  
  
"Oh my gosh mother you're a genius."  
  
"Thank you, I think."  
  
"Don't you see it, all I have to do is make Theresa believe that something is going on between Whitney and Fox. Everybody knows that Whitney was in love with Fox too but she just didn't want to admit that she was in love with a Crane. I can't believe how well things are working out for me. Theresa will have no idea what hit her, one day she'll think she has the perfect marriage and then before she knows it she'll be spending her nights wondering her husband still has the hots for an old flame.  
  
AN: I am so very sorry that it took me so long to update this story. I had no idea where I was going to go with it, I was thinking of making Whitney jealous of Fox and Theresa's marriage but that seemed to obvious. But today I was sitting in class when this idea hit me and I couldn't wait to write this chapter. I also sorry that it's so short but I couldn't wait to post it so I could see what everyone thought so please review. 


	11. Don't Trust Her

Don't Trust Her

Fox saw Theresa standing next to a table by herself and took the opportunity to be alone with his wife. Well actually he still wouldn't be alone with her because there were a hundred other people in the house but at least he would have a chance to wrap his arms around her once again. He had no idea how he had spent the past couple of years thinking of her as his friend and now after only being married to her a week he was having a hard time keeping his hands off of her.

"Hello my wonderful wife." He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I missed you."

"Fox we've only been away from each other a couple of minutes."

"I know and it seemed like forever, I just got a fabulous idea how about we thank everyone for coming and go upstairs."

"I have an even better idea, lets say we mingle with our guest a little more."

"Fine but I don't know how much longer I can take this. Must I remind you that we don't even know these people."

"Yes but if you talked to them then you might get to know them."

"Well since I can't convince you to leave this boring party may I ask how your talk with your family was?"

"Mama and Miguel are okay with us being married but I don't think Luis will ever get use to it."

"I'm sorry honey, but I promise everything will work out in the end."

"I hope so, my family is important to me. I understand why they are hesitant to accept our marriage, I'm sure their tired of watching me make one mistake after another."

"But our marriage isn't a mistake, we're going to make this work."

He pulled her into a hug and placed his chin on top of her head. Even though she had promised to give their marriage a try he knew that deep down inside she was still having her doubts. Somehow he was going to make her see that he could be the man she deserved, there was no way he was going to hurt her.

"Just to let you know before you talk to Whitney her and Chad broke up."

"If you would've told me that a year ago I would've jumped for joy."

He instantly regretted what he said before he got the words out of his mouth. The subject of him being in love with Whitney hadn't came up since she embarrassed him in front of half of Harmony at her going a way party when she turned pro. He figured it would be his last chance to make Whitney see that she loved him just as much as he loved her. He made the mistake of confessing his undying love for her in front of everyone and she made it clear that it was Chad that she loved.

"I'm sorry Theresa, I shouldn't have said that."

"You don't have to apologize."

"But she's your best friend."

"So what, I was in love with your brother at one time."

"I know but I just want to make it clear that I don't have feeling for Whitney anymore. I mean I'll always love her but it's not the same kind of love I had for her back then. You're my wife and I plan to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Fox you don't have to explain anything to me."

"There's something I've been dying to do every since I got you in my arms."

"Really, and what is that?"

"This." He leaned in and was about to kiss her when he heard someone clearing their throat behind him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but Theresa your mom wants to introduce you to someone."

"Oh thanks Whit, do you think you could look after my husband while I'm gone."

"Of course." Once Theresa was gone Whitney turned her attention back to Fox. "Well since I haven't said this yet congratulation on your marriage."

"Thanks you, never in a million years did I think I would end up married to Theresa."

"Yeah, she's really lucky to have you in her life."

"No I'm the lucky one. I've already promised Theresa that I would never do anything to hurt her."

"I'm guessing from that statement Theresa has already told you about me and Chad breaking up."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that, I'm just saying...."

"I understand what you're saying but I just want to make it clear that you have nothing to worry about. I don't have any intention of ruining your marriage to Theresa; she really deserves to be happy. Besides I'm the one that should be apologizing to you, I mean it's not every day that someone embarrasses you in front of the whole town."

"True but that's in the past, yes at one time I was in love with you but it's Theresa I love now."

"And I'm sure you'll make her happy."

Fox hugged Whitney and thought of all the times he looked forward to little moments where he could have her in his arms but this time it was different. He didn't feel the same love he had felt all the other times he was hugging her, now he was hugging her as a friend. The only thing on his mind was having the women he loved in his arms once again.

"This is going to sound strange but how close are Theresa and Gwen."

"They've gotten very close to each other lately but don't worry I don't think anyone can take your place."

"I know but for some reason I'm getting some bad vibes about Gwen. Theresa thinks that Gwen has put what happened between them behind her but I know for a fact that she's up to something."

"I don't know Whitney I mean she's been so nice to Theresa lately and must I remind you that she threw this party for us."

"Fox just trust me when I say you should keep an eye on Gwen, please."

"Okay, I will."

"Thanks." She wrapped her arms around Fox once again and hugged him.

On the other side of the room

Today simply had to be the luckiest day of her life, at this exact moment Whitney was hugging Fox Theresa was walking her way. It would be the perfect opportunity for her to put her plan into action.

"Theresa, are you enjoying the party?"

"Gwen, oh my gosh you must think I'm so rude for not thanking you once again."

"Don't worry about, I know how important this night is for you. I'm sure you're glad that Whitney is back in town."

"Yeah I didn't know that I missed her as much as I did."

"Not to be starting anything but it sure seems like you're not the only one who missed her." Gwen turned her so that she was facing in the direction of Fox and Whitney. "They sure seem very cozy in each other arms."

From the look of jealously forming in Theresa's eyes she could tell that Theresa was taking what was probably an innocent hug and something more.

"I'm sure you have nothing to worry about it's probably just a innocent hug." Gwen let out a fake laugh. "Do you remember all those times I use to catch you in Ethan's arm and you two would joke it off? I can't believe how dumb I was, I better let you get back to your husband."

If she knew Theresa the way she thought she then her plan was working, all she had to do with put Whitney and Fox into a couple of comprisable positions, feed Theresa with some misleading facts about the situation and that will be the end of Fox and Theresa's marriage.

AN: I hope you liked that chapter, I haven't been to crazy about that chapters that I've been writing lately but I think this one was kind of good. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed you have no idea how excited I get when I see my review number go up. Please continue to read and review!!!


	12. Fights

Fights

"I thought that party wasn't going to come to an end, aren't you glad everyone is gone? Theresa are you listening to me?"

"I'm sorry I just had my mind on something else, what were you saying?"

"I said aren't you glad the party is over."

"Umm yeah."

For some reason Theresa couldn't get the thought of Fox hugging Whitney out of her head. She knew that Gwen hadn't meant anything when she brought up the fact that the two of them were hugging but it was what she said after words that stuck in her mind. There had been many times when Gwen had caught her in Ethan's arms but of course they both had shrugged it off by saying that they were just friends. Of course Gwen had believed them when it was clear that they were in love with each other. She had used Gwen's friendship and trust in to get closer to Ethan, was it possible that Whitney was doing the same thing to her.

"Theresa what's wrong with you, you seem so out of it."

"I have a lot on my mind right now."

"Like what?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Come on, you never keep anything from me."

"It's not important, I was just thinking about when we should start looking for a house."

"I almost forgot about that, I was thinking something small. I've always hated living in a big house, you can go the whole day without seeing anyone in this place."

She could hear Fox talking but what he was saying was going in one ear and out of the other. All she could think about was if it was possible that he still had feelings for Whitney. It couldn't be possible seeing that he had made it clear to her that night that she was the one he was married to but that didn't stop Whitney from still having feelings for him."

"I can't wait to get out of this house, I think we should starting looking as soon as possible. Don't you?'

"That sounds great, when do you want to start looking?"

"Tomorrow?"

"But tomorrows Sunday."

"I know but we could drive around and look, that way we'll have some idea of what we're looking for."

"That's fine with me."

"Is something wrong, you've been acting funny since we came upstairs."

"No I don't think so."

"If something is bothering you, you know that I'm here for you."

"I know you are."

She got up from her dressing table and hugged him when he went to pull her a way she couldn't to squeezed a little harder.

"Okay now I know something is wrong with you and I'm not letting the subject go until you tell me what it is."

"You're going to think I'm crazy if I say it."

He pulled her away so he could look at her. "You are crazy, which is one of the things that I love about you, now what is it?"

"I'm scared that I might lose you to someone."

"What makes you think something like that?"

"I don't know."

She knew exactly why but she just couldn't say the words, there was no way she was going to accuse her best friend of being in love with her husband without having any proof. So what if she had saw them hugging at the party, it probably was just a friendly hug.

"Trust me you have nothing to worry about, no one could ever take me away from you. You mean more to me then anyone else in this world."

"I know, see I told you that you would think I'm crazy when I told you."

"And I told you that you are, now lets go to bed."

Like always she claimed the left side of the bed, he turned off the light and slide in next to her. Once she was sure he was comfortable she laid her head on his chest.

"Whitney said the strangest thing to me at the party."

"Really what was that?"

"She said that she doesn't trust Gwen and you shouldn't either."

"Why would she say something like that?"

"Well maybe because a couple of years ago you and Gwen weren't exactly best friends."

"How many times do I have to tell you we've put that behind us."

"You may have put that behind you but I agree with Whitney, I think Gwen is defiantly up to something."

"How can you say that after the amazing party she threw us and not to meant the fact that she helped you plan your surprise for me last night."

"I thought of that but it just all seems a little strange to me. I'm not trying to bring up the past but didn't you play nice with her and help plan her wedding while you were in love with Ethan. She's probably playing the same game to get back at you."

"I'm sorry but I disagree with you and Whit."

"Whitney would never accuse Gwen of anything if she didn't have any solid proof."

"Really and what proof does she have?"

"She said she had a gut feeling."

"Oh wow, that's a lot. You can't seriously believe her just because she has a feeling Gwen is up to something."

"Actually I do."

"I can't believe this, yesterday you supported me and Gwen being friend now you have one conversation with Whitney and now you're on her side."

" I trust Whitney and I know she wants the best for you and me."

"That's probably what she wants you to think."

"What's the suppose to mean?"

"Nothing, I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Well I do, what do you mean that's what she wants me to think."

"Nothing, it's over. I'm going to sleep."

She turned her back to him as a sign that she really didn't want to talk to him anymore. Just like she thought, Whitney was still in love with Fox. She had somehow convinced him that Gwen was still out for blood, she probably figured that it would start a fight between her and Fox which it had. She couldn't believe that her own best friend was trying to break up her marriage. Was it possible that Fox had believed Whitney because he was still in love with her? He might know it deep down in side but he probably still has feelings for her. There was no way he would ever be able to love her if he was still in love with Whitney, but if she remembered correctly Whitney was only going to be in town for a week. Once she was out of the picture then her fears would be gone and she would show Fox that Gwen wasn't out to get her.

Down The Hall

Life couldn't be better for Gwen; she was willing to bet anyone that at that very moment Fox and Theresa were in their room fighting. Well maybe they weren't fighting but she was sure that Theresa had brought up the fact that him and Whitney sure look pretty cozy hugging each other. She had no idea that she would be able to kick her plan into action this fast. Once she planted a couple more thoughts into Theresa's head she would be able to sit back and watch her suffer. She didn't want Theresa to just suffer; she wanted her to hurt the same way she had when Theresa stole Ethan away from her. Of course the only way to do that was with Whitney's help but there was no way that she would offer to bring down her best friend. That would mean using Whitney without her knowing she was being used, which had worked perfectly earlier.

A second thought came into her head. "What if Whitney's still in love with Fox."

"Honey did you say something about Fox?"

"I'm sorry Ethan, I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay I wasn't in a deep sleep. What did you say about Fox?"

"Oh umm, I said that he looked really happy tonight."

"Yeah it's amazing how Theresa has changed his life in only a week, did you know that they're planning to move out?"

"Really, why?"

"They want to be on their own, their newlyweds. I think they deserve to be alone, don't you?"

"NO! I mean I think it's a waste of money."

"Why would you say such a thing?"

"Not that I'm trying to say anything bad about Theresa but she just hasn't had the best track record with men and I don't think it would be a wise idea for them to go out and buy a house so early in their relationship."

"Gwen what in the world are you talking about, you make it seem as if Fox and Theresa are just dating. They're married now and unlike us they think it would be a good idea if they were on their own. I think they can handle it.

"So you're saying we can't handle living on our own."

"No I'm not saying that we couldn't but it just seems that you have to be with Rebecca."

"What!"

"You do know that she's the only reason that we're still in this house. If it were up to we would've moved out of this house a long time ago."

"I can't believe I'm hearing this, we have every right to be here. My mother is Crane."

"True but we're not, we are both grown adults and we should be out on our own. Look at Fox and Theresa, they've only been together a week and they're moving out on her own. That's what I love about Theresa when she wants something she goes out and get it."

"What you love about her."

"I meant that in past tense."

"Yeah sure, good night Ethan."

"Gwen..."

"Goodnight Ethan!"

She turned her back to her so she wouldn't have to face him anymore, it look liked Theresa wasn't the only one who was fighting with her husband. It had been so long since she had wondered if Ethan was still in love with Theresa but that one little comment brought back her fears. No matter the number of years that went by Theresa would also have a place in his heart, a place that she would never be able to fill. Somehow Theresa always find a way to worm herself in between her and Ethan that's why when she got her revenge it would be so much sweeter. But one thing that would make her revenge even sweeter is if Whitney was still in love with Fox. All she had to do was find out how she felt Fox then maybe she could convince Whitney to help break up Theresa and Fox with the chances of her becoming the next Mrs. Crane.

AN: I was going to wait a couple more days before I posted this chapter but I know that I'm going to be kind of busy this week with school. I'm going to try and work on the next chapter whenever I find time so I can have it posted before next week. Please continue to read and review!!


	13. Being Used

Being Used

"Good morning Theresa."

When she didn't answer he knew that she was still mad about him agreeing with Whitney about Gwen. He couldn't believe that she couldn't see through Gwen and see that she was probably setting up to destroy her life. Theresa was right about the fact that just the other night he wanted her to be friends with Gwen but once Whitney said she didn't trust her it all became clear to him. There was a chance that Gwen was up to no good, but then again there was the chance that she actually wanted a friendship with Gwen. In a way both Theresa and Whitney were right, Whitney had ever right to suspect what she thought of Gwen because of her and Theresa's horrible past but Theresa may be right and that may be in the past.

"Honey I know you're mad at me for what I said about Gwen last night and I'm sorry. You're right when you said that maybe Gwen has changed."

"And I'm sorry for not talking to you all morning. Gwen is a good person and she would never do anything to hurt me."

"I know but I still want you to be careful, don't put all you're trust in Gwen. She still could be out to get you."

"I don't get you Fox, you just said that you were sorry about what you said about her but yet you're still telling me not to trust her. Could you make up your mind."

"Come here." He pulled her into his arms. "I'm saying that I don't want you to get hurt."

"Fox you don't have to protect me, I'm a big girl."

"Yes you are but you're such a loving person and I don't want anyone to take advantage of you."

"Meaning Gwen."

"Yes I mean Gwen and anyone else out there. Listen to me, think of all those times you used Gwen to get closer to Ethan. Isn't there a chance that she's setting you up the same way?"

"Well if you put it that way then think of all the time she saw me in Ethan's arms."

"Okay...you just lost me there. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Last night I saw you and Whitney all hugged up in a corner."

"What are you talking about me and Whitney weren't in a corner hugging."

"How can you stand there and lie to me Fox, I wasn't the only one who saw you. So did Gwen."

"I'm not lying to you, yes I was hugging Whitney but we weren't in a corner. We were standing out in the open so I'm sure you and Gwen aren't the only two who saw us. I can't believe you're trying to accuse me of something so silly. What's wrong with hugging a friend?"

"There's a million things wrong with it when that friend might still be in love with you."

"What makes you think that Whitney is still in love with me?"

"Well I don't know but when me and Gwen saw the two of you hugging she joked about how many times she had caught me in Ethan's arms like that."

After hearing her say that she was sure that Theresa shouldn't trust Gwen anymore. There were over a hundred people in the room with them and most of them had seen him and Whitney hugging but nobody said anything to it but Gwen. She was defiantly up to something but there was no use trying to prove that to Theresa, she would find someway to turn things around and make Gwen seem like the good guy.

"Theresa I can promise you that that hug meant nothing to me. Yes I still love Whitney but in the same way that you'll always love Ethan. What happened between you, Ethan and Gwen is not going to happen to us."

"But what if Whitney still loves you."

"Whitney's exact words to me last were that she has no intentions of ruining my marriage to you."

"But that doesn't mean she doesn't still love you. Don't you see she could be just telling you that."

"Yes but don't you see that Gwen just might be using you."

"Gwen is not using me!"

"And Whitney is not trying to steal me away from. Okay can we not talk about this for the rest of the day, aren't we suppose to go looking for a house today?"

"Yeah but..."

"But nothing, we're going. We need some more time to ourselves."

Fox walked into the bathroom to finish getting dressed, he couldn't believe that Theresa thought that Whitney would try to steal him away from her. Whitney wasn't that type of person, she would never stoop that low. That was one of the reasons he had feel in love with her in the first place, she was caring sweet and honest. Unlike any women he had ever met, he still thought that until he married Theresa. He wished that he hadn't spent all that time wasting his love on Whitney when he could've began his life with Theresa a long time ago. Now that he had the women he wanted to spend the rest of his life with he wasn't going to let her go. If Gwen did anything to hurt Theresa he would make sure she paid.

Gwen and Ethan's Room

"Good morning honey."

"Don't good morning me Ethan I'm still mad with you."

"For what, I didn't do anything."

"It wasn't what you did it was what you said last night."

"I can't believe you're still mad about that. Okay look, I'm going to go and have lunch with my dad because I have a feeling that if I stay it's going to lead to an argument over something stupid. I'll see you later today." He kissed her on the forehead.

She watched as he husband walk out of the room, before she could began to enjoy her time alone her mother entered the room.

"So how is your plan going?"

"It's going great but Fox and Theresa aren't the only ones arguing so are me and Ethan."

"Why, you two haven't had a fight since...well I don't know when."

"I know it's because Theresa is back in the house."

"Well you want have to worry about being under the same roof as her any longer. I just saw her an Fox and they were headed out to look for a house."

"Great."

"What's wrong, you're not happy that they're moving out."

"Of course I am but if they're happy then that means they didn't fight last night like I thought they would."

"Honey don't beat yourself up about this, so you struck out the first time. Don't give up, think of how love you spent without the man you love. Now think of how you'll feel when she's all alone. You're just going to have to play a little dirtier, don't leave everything to chance. And with that said I have to go."

Gwen agreed with her mother it was time she played dirty and she knew just how to do it. She picked up her cell phone and started dialing.

"Hi Whitney this is Gwen, how would you like to have lunch with me....there are some things that I want to talk about with you too. Great I'll see you at the Book Café at 2."

AN: I ended up writing this chapter sooner then I thought; I hope that you're still enjoying the story. Right now I'm trying to decided if I want Whitney to help Gwen with her plan to break up Fox and Theresa. Right now I don't like that idea but I might change my mind later. At first I thought this story was kind of dull but after reading all the reviews I guess it's good. Please continue to read and review.


	14. Are You In Or Out

Are You In Or Out?

The lunch that Gwen was about to have with Whitney was very important to her. It would either help further her plan to bring Theresa down or it would take her back a couple of steps. Either way she wasn't going to stop until Theresa was in as much pain as she had been when she took Ethan away from her.

Of course she was about to risk everything by exposing her plan to Whitney but if things worked out the way she hoped she would Whitney would come in very handy. She couldn't wait to see the look on Theresa's face when she saw that Whitney was on her side that is if Whitney was willing to work with her. She was so deep in thought that she almost didn't notice Whitney when she walked in.

"Whitney it's so good to see you, I saw you at the party last night but I didn't get the chance to say hello."

"Cut the shit Gwen, I know why you asked me to come her."

It looked to Gwen that it was going to be a little harder to get Whitney on her side. "Really and why is that?"

"I know you're trying to hurt Theresa and I'm not about to stand by and watch you do it."

"But.."

"There is no buts Gwen, grow up! You have Ethan, Theresa and Fox are happily married. What more could you want?"

"What I want back is the lost time that was lost between me and Ethan when he was with Theresa. I want back the place in his heart that Theresa will always have."

"You'll never going to get that back."

"I know but I also know that you will always have a place in Fox's heart."

"And he will always have a place in my heart but it means nothing to me."

"Really, let me ask you something. How did it feel when you found out Theresa and Fox were married? Didn't it almost tear you up inside to know that it could've been you standing by his side last night at that reception? Don't you go to bed every night wondering what if you had chosen Fox over Chad?"

"For you information Gwen I was happy when I heard that they were married."

"Okay but you didn't answer my other questions. Both of us know that you want to be with Fox, he's always been the one for you."

"That maybe true but it's too late now, he's married to Theresa."

"Yes but no marriage is safe, especially not in Harmony."

"What are you saying?"

"I thought you would've figured it out by now, I'm saying that with you're help I can bring Theresa down and you can have Fox."

"I can't believe you would actually think I could do that to my best friend. Are you out of your mind?"

"Stop being such a goody good, I may hate Theresa but there is one thing that everybody knows about her and that is the fact that she always get wants. She doesn't care what is standing in her way she goes for it. Now I know you want Fox, but the only thing you've ever fought for in your life was your precious tennis career. From what I've heard things haven't been going that well for you."

"That's because I just broke up with Chad and I haven't been able to get my head back into the game."

"I know and just think that with Fox by you're side you'll feel like you can take over the world. Just imagine you wining all the major tournaments and who knows maybe a gold medal."

"And from what your saying is that I can get all of this from stealing my best friends husband."

"All that and probably more."

She could see Whitney's mind working over time, she knew that she was probably racking her brain trying to figure out if taking Fox from Theresa was justifiable. If she gave her too much time to think then there was a chance she would changer mind and then she would be left with the risk of Whitney telling Theresa her plan.

"So what's the deal Whitney, are you with me or must I work alone. Let me add a couple of things before you answer; I'm going to get what I want. Before you know it Theresa and Fox will be signing divorce papers. Once they are apart all you'll have to do is slide right in and take Theresa's place."

"You talk a lot of game but how do I know if I can trust you?"

"I could ask you the same question. Come on Whitney are you in or out?"

"I don't Gwen it just seems so wrong, I've never done anything like this before."

"Well then I guess I'll just have to work alone." Gwen got up to leave.

"Wait, what kind of plan do you have in mind?"

"I knew you couldn't resist. The plan that I have in mind is very simple, so simple that it's almost too easy."

"I think you should know that I've already warned Fox that you were up to something. I overhead you talking to you're mother at the party last night."

"Even more perfect, Fox will constantly be defending you to Theresa because I've already planted some thoughts into her head about you and Fox. The only thing you'll have to do is let Theresa catch you together with Fox a couple of times, I'm not talking about her finding you two in bed or anything. Just something simply like laughing our hugging, we both know that she'll jump to conclusion about it and of course I'll be there to plant even more doubts into her mind. Things will just fall into place for us."

"I still don't want to loose Theresa's friendship."

"Sure it's going to hurt for a while but just think you'll have Fox to help you get through the nights. So I guess were partners now"

"As much I hate to say this we are."

Things were perfect now. With Whitney on her side there was no way her plan wouldn't work.

AN: After readying Lydia12 review I had to start on this next chapter. Lydia, think you so much for your very long review. :) This chapter was definitely for you. Your review was a big help when I started writing this chapter, I was lost for awhile about what I was going to do but after reading you're review I had some idea of the direction I wanted to take this story. A big thanks to everyone else who has been reading my story, knowing that there is people out there that are actually enjoying what I'm writing is absolutely amazing to me. When I began writing my first fanfic it use to be all about the reviews, I wouldn't post until I felt that enough people had reviewed to satisfy my needs. With this story I'm getting so much feed back from one or two people that it drives me to starting working on the next chapter after getting my first review from the last chapter. Thank you soooo much to everyone who gives me their opinion in the reviews. I try to keep everyone of them in mind when I'm writing! Once again thank you from the bottom of my heart. (Sorry I got all mushy I just had to say that.) Please continue to read and review.


	15. Bad Blood

Bad Blood

"So which house did you like?"

"Umm...I like all of them."

"Theresa there is no way you could possibly like all of the houses we saw, there must've been at least twenty of them."

"Well I did, each of them had something that took my breath away."

They had spent the whole day looking at house, seeing that it was Sunday they couldn't se what the houses looked like on the inside but they planned to narrow down their choices before calling the relates agent Monday morning. All in all Fox had had a wonderful day with his wife and he planned to spend many more days with her like that.

"Okay which house feels like home for you."

"You know what, as long as I'm living with you any place feels like home to me."

She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss but when she went to pull away he held on to her a little longer. He knew that the moment they walked into that house he wouldn't have that much time alone with her. That was one of the main reason he was in such a rush to move them out of the Mansion and him not trust Gwen also had a lot to do with it.

"Why Mr. Crane what was that kiss for?"

"Can't I kiss my wife?"

"Of course, you can kiss me anytime you want to."

"Since you say it that way I think I shall take this opportunity to kiss you once again."

For the hundredth time he wonder how he had lived his life without her. Everything about her was perfect; he was finally starting to know what it was like to be in love. The love her had for Whitney was nothing compared to what he had with Theresa. It was hard to believe that he had spent years being friends with the woman he was meant to spend the rest of his life with.

"You have no idea how happy I am right now Fox."

"Funny I was thinking the exact same thing."

"I guess great minds think alike."

"I had no idea that our marriage was going to be like this."

"Meaning you had no idea two people could fight as much as we do?"

"Yeah but I can look past all that, it's moment like this that make our marriage so wonderful. When you're in my arms I feel like there's nothing in the world that can harm me."

"Fox I've never heard you say anything like that before."

"That was before I knew what it was like to be in love."

He couldn't believe what he had just said; he wasn't ready to tell Theresa that he loved her yet. He wanted to plan the perfect moment so she could remember it for the rest of her life.

"I'm sorry did you say something, I was distracted by the sound of that car pulling up."

"Oh I was saying that umm I would love to have something to eat."

"Now that you mention it I am a little hungry. How about you get the chef to cook us up something and I'll set up the DVD player and we'll spend the night looking at movies like old times."

"Sounds like fun."

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit." She kissed him on the cheek and ran in the house.

Like the old time, was it possible that she still saw them as friends? He didn't want to watch movies, he wanted to spend the night making love to her and holding her as she slept. But that would all come soon enough, the first thing he had to do was work up enough courage to tell him that he was in love with her. He couldn't figure out why was it so hard for him to tell his wife he loved her?

"Hey Fox, you look like you deep into thought about something."

"Whitney what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see Theresa, I didn't really get the chance to talk to her last night."

"She's upstairs setting up the DVD player, we're spending the night watching movies."

"Aww that's so sweet, I had no idea how romantic you were."

"Yeah, I also had no idea that I could love someone as much as I love Theresa."

"You two are so lucky to have each other, I wish it was me."

"Whitney...."

"Fox you don't have to explain anything, trust me I'm not trying to start anything between you and Theresa. I'm just saying that it could've been me married to you but I didn't realize just how much I loved you until it was too late. But oh well that's in the past now, everyone can just look at you and Theresa and know that you're meant to be together."

"I know; I had no idea I could love a person as much as I love her. Don't get me wrong I love you too but I think that love was different. You were the first woman who ever told me no and you know that a Crane can never accept no for an answer."

"Well I guess you Crane's have a weakness for us Russell's."

"Yeah I guess so, just like your mom will always have a place in my dad's heart you'll always have a place in mine."

"Oh Fox that's so sweet."

She reached out and hugged him, once again he waited to see if he felt any hint of an attraction between the two of them but it just wasn't there. Theresa was the woman he loved.

Upstairs

"If I could just figure out were this red wire goes."

It seemed like Theresa had been fighting with the DVD player for over and hour when she knew it had only been a couple of minutes. Spending the night in his arms would make up for the hard time she was having. It was funny how they started the day out on the wrong foot but they were having a much better ending. She was starting to believe that the Mansion had something to do with them fighting all the time. Once they were out on their own there would be no one around to poke in their business.

"Theresa what are you doing?"

"Gwen you scared me, I was trying to hook up this DVD player."

"Why didn't you call one of the servants to do it?"

"I figured it would be a waste of time seeing that I could probably do it for myself."

"Oh, so what are you and Fox up to tonight?" Gwen moved over to the window/

"We thought it would be a good idea to get in bed and watch some movies."

"Aww that's so sweet."

"Yeah it is; we use to watch movies together at least once a week before we got married."

"Oh no I was talking about what's going on out the window."

Theresa walked over to see what Gwen was talking about, what she saw almost took her breathe away. Just like the night before she found herself watching as her husband held her best friend in his arms. But this time she wasn't going to wonder what if, she was going to find out what was going on. She began to walk out of the room.

"Whoa, Theresa where are you going?"

"To find out why every time I turn around Whitney is in Fox's arms."

"But you'll end up making a fool out of yourself."

"What do you mean, you told me you're self that you caught me in Ethan's arms over a hundred times."

"I was just joking Theresa, don't jump to conclusion until you have a good reason to."

"I think this is good enough."

Before Gwen could stop her Theresa was making her way down the stairs to where Whitney and Fox were which was just was hoping would happen. Everything was going just as her and Whitney had planned it, she was to pretend that she had came to the Mansion to see Theresa but somehow manage to get herself in to Fox's arms. It was Gwen's job to make sure Theresa was there to witness it.

Gwen decided that it would be best if she tried to convince Theresa not to jump to conclusion about Whitney and Fox, that way when Fox or anyone else tried to make it seem as if she had anything to do with it she would able to defend herself. Right now the only way her plan wouldn't work was if Whitney didn't work with her but she wasn't worried about that. After having lunch with her today she knew that Whitney was still in love with Fox and she would do just about anything to get him back.

Theresa left the door half way opened so she was able to hear everything that was going on outside.

"Whit what are you doing here, or should I say what are you doing in my husbands arms?"

"Oh I'm sorry, me and Fox were talking and well I guess I got a little to mushy."

"It's okay as long as you remember who he's married to."

"Theresa please don't start this again."

"Start what Fox? What is he talking about Theresa?"

"She seems to think that you're still in love with me."

"You've got to be kidding me, honey you know I would never do anything to hurt you. You're my best friend, my sister. I'm hurt that you would ever think something like that of me."

"That's it Whitney, keep putting on a show." Gwen thought out loud as she listened from inside.

"See Theresa I told you."

"I know Fox it's just that, Gwen said..."

"Of all the people in the world you're listening to what Gwen's telling you. In case Fox hasn't told you what I told him last night Gwen is up to something, you really shouldn't trust her."

"I know that you're only trying to look out for me but I trust Gwen I know she would never do anything to hurt me."

"You have such a beautiful heart honey, be careful who you let in there. I wouldn't want to see you get hurt."

"I'm sure I want and I'm sorry for accusing you of trying to take my husband away. I love him so much and I don't know what I would do without him."

"He loves you just as much as you love him, he's already made sure that I knew that."

"I'm glad you're here so she can hear those words out of your mouth."

"I have to get going, I haven't talk to Simone in a while and we have a lot to catch up on."

"Ok, I'll call you tomorrow because we have a lot to catch up on as well."

"Bye honey."

Gwen ran back upstairs to make it seem like she was coming down and Fox and Theresa were going up.

"Theresa is everything okay?"

"Yeah you were right, I was jumping to conclusions."

"See I told, sorry I can't stay chat but there is somehow I have to talk to."

She had to get out the door before Whitney got in her car and drove away. As she opened the door she almost ran into her.

"Sheesh you scared to shit out of me."

"I'm sorry Gwen but I can't do this, I can't take Theresa's husband from her."

"Yes you can, I refuse to let you back out on me. You're the one who deserves to be with Fox, not that bitch Theresa."

"But look at how much they love each other, no matter how much Fox may love me it'll never be enough to replace Theresa in his heart. They don't deserve what we're doing to them."

"Did I deserve it when Theresa stole Ethan away from me?"

"Gwen..."

"No you listen to me, like I told you earlier today. With or without your help I will break Fox and Theresa up. Now if you don't help me I'll make sure you suffer as well, so I think it's best that you get your shit together and do what's right."

She didn't wait to hear Whitney's reaction; she couldn't believe that she was trying to back out of the plan. She was so caught up in trying to figure out what do next that she almost didn't hear Ethan calling her.

"Gwen didn't you hear me?"

"I'm sorry, my mind was somewhere else. What is it?"

"I was calling to see if you knew what was going on with Whitney, I just saw her leave her in tears."

"I'm sure it's nothing." She began to walk away.

"Gwen, are you ready to talk about what happened last night and this morning?

"Ethan I don't want to get into that right now."

"Why not Gwen, I want to know why you started a fight with me last night for now good reason. You've been acting a little strange, are you up to something?"

"What in the world makes you think I'm up to something?"

"We never fight, we haven't had a fight since you and Theresa put you're differences aside. Please don't tell me you're still out to get her."

"See that's why I'm mad with you, no matter what the situation is you always take her side. You always see the good in her but never the good in me."

"I know that neither of you are perfect but I know that it would be hard for me to trust someone if we had went through everything that you and Theresa went through together. Not that I'm trying accusing you of anything but if you're up to anything that involves hurting Theresa I want you to put it to a stop. She's happily married and so are we. If by chance you are up to something, and I hope you aren't, just know that if I find out about it our marriage will be over."

"I can't believe Ethan! How could you accuse me of something like that? I would never hurt Theresa."

He pulled her into his arms. "I was hoping you would say that. I know that even though you say you've put the past between you, there is still some bad blood between you and Theresa. I mean it Gwen, don't do anything to put our marriage into to trouble."

Now she knew without a doubt she had to make Theresa pay even if it meant putting her marriage into jeopardy. It was important that she made sure she tied up any loose ends so that when Fox and Theresa called it quits there would be no way to connect anything back to her.

AN: I know a lot happened in this story but when I started writing my mind started working and I couldn't stop. I thought it would be important if everyone knew how Ethan felt about Gwen trying to break up Theresa and Fox. I hate that on the show Gwen always brings up Theresa then makes it seem as if Ethan's fault. I don't think I'm going to let it be that way in this story. If anyone if confused about what's going on between Gwen and Whitney let me know and I'll try to explain a little more, I couldn't say too much in this chapter without giving away the whole story. Please continue to read and review


	16. Our Home

Our home

"It's official, this is finally our home."

"Say it again."

"Say what?"

"Say that's it's our home."

"It's ours Theresa, as in you and me, no one can take this away."

The past two weeks had been the best weeks of Theresa life. After making a complete fool of herself in front on Fox and Whitney she realized that she if she wasn't careful she would loose Fox but not to Whitney. She'd loose him if she kept accusing him of being in love with Whitney. He'd told her time and time again that they were friends and she knew that it was time she started to believe him. She apologized to both him and Whitney until they were sick of hearing her voice.

Once that was all behind them they began to focus their attention on finding a house. Looking for a house brought them closer then ever, it was the first major decision that they made a husband and wife and neither wanted to make a mistake. After narrowing down their search to four houses they made their finally decision and settled on a modest size house. According to Fox it fitted them perfect because it wasn't too big or too small.

"How do you feel about the way I've decorated this place?"

"I like it, I thought it would take me a while before it started to feel like home but; it feels like I've lived here for years."

"Yeah I can't wait for my family to see this place."

"Speaking of them, you haven't mentioned them in a while. How are things going?"

"I talked to mama yesterday and she told me that she would be over to see our house as soon as we were settled in."

"And what about Luis?"

"Well it seems you have a very stubborn brother-in-law, but he's slowing coming around to accepting our marriage. I think he's starting to see that Sheridan isn't the only good Crane in the family."

"It seems strange to hear you say that I have a brother-in-law. I never dreamed that one day I would one day be related to Luis."

"I think I have it badder then you, I was once engaged to my brother-in-law."

"Yeah that's true, is badder a word?"

She threw a pillow and hit him in the face. Life for her was great, it was hard to believe that a couple of weeks ago she been complain about how her life sucked. Now look at her, she was married to the greatest guy in the world, her own house. Things just couldn't get any better for her.

"I do believe you're the first Crane to move out on your own."

"And it's all because of you."

"How so?"

"If I hadn't married you I would still be in the house. I've really changed since we got married, and it's all for the best."

"I can't take all the credit, you grandfather had something to do with it too. If I wasn't for him we would've got a divorce and no one would have any idea that we got married. It's funny that we haven't heard from him since then."

"I wonder why he wanted us to stay together."

"Whatever reason he had I'm glad that he made us stay together, I never thought I could be this happy."

"Are you really happy?"

"Of course I am Fox, why would you ask something like that."

"I'm just asking because look at the way we got married, when you were about to marry Ethan you were going to have a big wedding with you're entire family there."

"And you think that because we got drunk and had a wedding that I don't even remember I'm unhappy?"

"Yeah, you were unhappy when you did the same thing with my dad."

"You're dad got my drunk."

"So did I in a way."

"Fox those a two different situations, when we were in Vegas I chose to drink. You didn't force me to do anything I didn't want to do."

"I'm just saying..."

"No, I'm just saying that we're happy and we're going to spend the rest of our lives with each other."

"Do you really think we will?"

"What's with you and all the questions?"

"I'm just asking, I mean...I don't know." Fox laughed. "I guess as long as you're happy then nothing else should matter."

"Didn't I just say that!"

"Shut up Theresa." He threw the same pillow back at her that she had thrown at her earlier.

"So how shall we spend our first night in our new home?"

"I have some ideas." Fox raised his eyebrows to indicate what he was talking about.

"Fox!"

"What, I mean we are married."

"I know but that subject hasn't came up between us."

"And what subject is that."

"Fox don't make me say it!"

"Come on Theresa, please don't tell me you can't talk about sex with your own husband."

"I thought the subject would never come up."

"How can you think that, did you think that we would stay married for the rest of our lives without sleeping together. Come on it's not like we've never done it before."

"I know but it seems different from then, you know, like this time it's more important."

"So you're saying it wasn't important then?"

"Of course it was but you were in love with Whitney and I still had feelings for Ethan. I think we were just using each other then."

"Yeah you're right."

"So when are we going to do something about these needs of yours?"

"I'm willing and ready whenever you want to, right now is fine with me."

"Fox!"

"I'm just joking, I think we should wait until we're both ready."

"And when will that be?"

"We'll know when the time comes." He kissed her on the forehead.

It was hard to believe that she had just had a conversation about sex with her best friend. But then again he wasn't just her best friend he was also her husband. The thought of one day making love to Fox made her shiver, there wasn't a doubt in her mind the it was going to be one of the most memorable nights of her life.

AN: I agreed with Sarah when she asked about a chapter with just Fox and Theresa in it so I decided that this chapter would be the one. I would've posted it sooner but I've been so busy with school. I'll try to ask answer all the other questions that were asked in the reviews in the next chapter. Please continue to read and review!


	17. Be Careful

Be Careful

Gwen had to plan her next move very carefully; she felt that if she acted to early Theresa or Fox might figure out her plan. But if she waited too long, Whitney might change her mind once again and back out. That was something else she had to think about a little more, if Whitney didn't work with her what was she going to do? She tried not to think about that outcome, she had to plan her next move.

Now that Theresa and Fox were no their own things were going to be a little harder. She could easily manipulate Theresa into believing something and then disappear. These were the times when their little 'friendship' came in handy. She had no idea how hard this was going to be when she first thought of her plan but it was all going to be worth it in the end.

"Gwen honey, have you seen my blue tie?"

When she didn't answer him Ethan came and waved his hand in her face.

"I'm sorry did you ask me something?"

"Yeah I asked were my blue tie was but I just remembered where it is. Is everything okay, you've been kind of distant from me lately."

"No, I'm fine. I've just had a lot on my mind."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No but thanks for asking, this is something I've got to figure out on my own."

"Well, since my help isn't needed her I'll see you after work."

He kissed her on the forehead and walked out of the room. Ethan was so wonderful to her, to think that she had almost lost him to Theresa. She never wanted to know what it was like to loose someone she loved more then life. Watching Theresa suffer was the only thing that will help her get over the year that she wasn't with Ethan. But no matter how much she suffer there was no way she was going to be able to replace the place in Ethan's heart that Theresa has.

"Gwine have you seen the new fall line for.. what's wrong? You look like you're about to cry."

"Mother why did she do that to me, didn't she see how much me and Ethan loved each other? Why couldn't she just leave us alone?"

"I'm guessing you're talk about the little chili pepper."

"Of course I am, I didn't think it was possible to hate anyone as much as I hate her. Do you no that at night Ethan still calls out her name?"

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry."

"No matter how I try to move on with my life she tries some way to get back into it. It wouldn't surprise me to find out that the only reason she married Fox was to get closer to Ethan."

"I don't know Gwen, maybe she really loves Fox."

"Are you defending her? I can't believe this."

"I'm mot defending her, I just want you to think about the outcomes of this before you get too catch up."

"There's only one outcome and that'll be Fox leaving Theresa for Whitney."

"Yes that's true but have you thought of who Theresa is going to turn to when her heart is all broken?"

"Who will that be?"

"Ethan of course, she going to run straight to him and he'll be there with open arms."

"I thought about that but.."

"But nothing, if you're not careful Theresa want be the only one with a broken heart. Ethan has left you before for Theresa, who says he want do it again."

"Ethan loves me, he's married to me!"

"Yes but you just said yourself he calls out Theresa's name at night. All I'm saying is be careful, make sure that you're still with you're husband when all this is over. Now with that had I have to go find my Pookie."

As much as Gwen hated to admit it her mother was right, Theresa would turn to Ethan if Fox left her. That was something she simply couldn't let happen, she would have to think of a way to get Theresa to leave Harmony to keep her a way from her husband. If Theresa took Ethan away from her once again then she would pay once again, but this time with her life.

AN: Sorry this chapter was so short but I decided to write this chapter to answer the question that asked. I never really thought of Theresa turning to Ethan but now that it's been brought to my attention I have an idea that I'm thinking of using. Don't worry Theresa and Fox will end up together. Please continue to R&R!!!!


	18. Friends and Enemies

Friends and Enemies

"Oh my gosh Theresa this place in amazing."

"I know Whit, can hardly believe it's mine. But enough about my house how have you been? I haven't heard for you in a couple of days."

"I'm fine, I'm just trying to move on with my life."

"Have you heard from Chad yet, never in a million years did I ever think he would cheat on you."

"I know but you have to be careful who you trust."

"You have no idea how much you sound like fox when you say that."

"You should listen to him, the people who you think you can trust are the ones that end up hurting you the most."

Before Theresa could answer the doorbell rung so she got up to answer it.

"Gwen I'm so glad you could make it, now that everyone is here we can start our lunch."

"Thanks for inviting me Theresa, wow this place is amazing. You have to give me a tour after we finish eating."

"Whitney I hope you don't mind that I invited Gwen to have lunch with us."

"Of course not, I've been wanting to ask how is that the two of you got so close after I left?"

"Well we realized that it was time we put all our childish games behind us, right Theresa."

"Yeah, we got amazingly close. But don't worry whit you're still my best friend. Now if you two will join me out on the patio we can began our lunch."

All through lunch Theresa noticed a bit of tension between Gwen and Whitney but she say anything because she didn't' want to ruin their lunch. She really wanted Gwen and Whitney to get along. Both of their friendships meant so much to her. It only made sense that they all be friends.

"Ladies if you'll excuse I need to take a quick bathroom break."

As soon as Theresa left the room Gwen went from being Theresa best friend to her worst enemy.

"I hope she doesn't get to comfortable here because I know for a fact she's not going to be here long."

"I'll never understand you Gwen, how can you pretend to be Theresa's friend one minute and hate her the next."

"Oh please Whitney, every morning when you wake up next to Fox you'll thank me for everything I'm doing for you."

"Please, you're not doing this for me, you're doing this for your own selfish needs."

"Look you're in this with me, so don't try to place all the blame on me. Deep down you want to see Theresa suffer so you can have Fox."

"I'm not going to lie and say that I don't love Fox anymore but the more I think about it it's not worth hurting my best friend over."

"I guess I'll have to say this again, you will help me break Theresa and fox up or I'll see that you pay right along with them."

"You've said that before but just how can you make me pay? It would be really easy for me to turn the table and tell Fox and Theresa about your little plan and your marriage will be the one comes to an end."

"You think you're so smart but I've thought of every possible situation that could happen. As you can see from our lunch today Theresa values our friendship. So do you actually believe that she would believe me over you?"

"Yes, me and Theresa have been friends for as long as I can remember. Of course she'll believe me over you."

"Really, think back to last week when she wanted to chop you're head off because she saw you hugging Fox. I was the one who planted the thought of you trying to take Fox from her into her head."

"I can't believe you're doing this."

"And I'm going to get away with this.

"Get away with what?"

Theresa walked into the room just as Whitney and Gwen were finishing up their conversation.

"Oh I was just telling Whitney that I went on a little shopping spree the other day without telling Ethan and I just might get away with it."

"It's funny that Ethan and Fox are so different, Fox encourages me to go out and do things for myself."

"You can do that when your husband is the vice president of crane industries. Isn't that right Whitney?"

Once again Theresa noticed the tension between Whitney and Gwen but she dismissed because they seemed to be having a lovely time together. The rest of the afternoon with by smoothly, Theresa found herself feeling a little sad when they both decided it was time for the to leave. It would still be another hour or so before fox came home from work.

"We have to do this again, I had so much fun."

Theresa hugged each of them as she said her final goodbyes. They promised that they would try to do something the following week. The thought of spending another day with Theresa and Whitney made her feel sick inside. In order for her plan to work out she had to play friends with Theresa a little longer. Now she had to really start working, having Theresa catch Fox and Whitney worked a couple of times but now she needed something bigger. Gwen caught up to Whitney before she got into her car.

"I'm sick of playing these little cat and mouse games, it's now time to get dirty."

"Meaning what?"

"Meaning that somehow you've got to yourself into a compromising position with Fox so Theresa can catch you. I don't care how you do it, just get the job done."

"I'm not doing it Gwen, please don't make me hurt my best friend."

Gwen watched as tears came into her eyes, for almost a second she felt sorry for Whitney but she thought of how no one felt sorry for her when Theresa ruined her life.

"Kill the drama, it's not going to work. Just do what I told you and things will work out for you in the end."

Whitney watched as Gwen walked away, there was no way she was going to work with Gwen to ruin Theresa's marriage. True enough she loved Fox but the love that she had for him wasn't enough to hurt her best friend. The one thing that Gwen was right about was that Theresa would never believe her if she told her about the plan that Gwen was working on. There was one person who would help her but the only way that she could save Theresa from what Gwen was about to put her through would still break her heart.

AN: I hope you liked the chapter, I have an idea of the direction that I want this story to take but you're ideas mean a lot to me so please let me know what you want to read. Please continue to R&R!!!


	19. I Love You

I Love You

Theresa stepped out of her brand new car that her wonderful husband had presented to her last week. She tried her best to convince him that there was nothing wrong with the car she already had but he insisted that she deserved only the best. After spending her day shopping for curtains to match their bedroom she wanted nothing more then to spend the rest of the night on the couch watch an old black and white movie with her husband.

In the past couple of weeks she thought of nothing but spending her every waking moment with Fox, she never knew that it was possible to love anyone as much as she loved Fox. Yes she admitted it she was in love with him. She had no idea when it happened or how it happened but now she can't imagine not being in love with him. The question was why hadn't she told him, he was one of her best friend; the person she knew she could depend on for even the smallest thing.

Telling him she loved him would change everything about their marriage, especially if he didn't return her feelings. She would look like an idiot if she laid her heart out on the line and then have it broken. With that in mind she decided to wait a little longer before she confessed her undying love for him.

She put her key into the lock and kicked opened the door to avoided having to put down the bags in her hand.

"Fox, I know I told you I was only shopping for curtains but..." Her voice trailed of as she looked around the room. "Oh my gosh!"

There wasn't a single space in the living room that wasn't covered by roses or candles. It was as if she was reliving the surprise he planned for when they were first married all over again.

"Welcome home Mrs. Crane."

"Fox what is all this for, did I miss an important date? Please don't tell me it's our anniversary."

"No honey you didn't miss anything, I know we haven't been spending that much time together lately so I decided to plan this a wonderful evening for my beautiful wife."

"You didn't have to do this, you had a big project that you had to oversee for work. I understand that your work is going to keep us apart from time to time."

"Well it's too late now because I've spent over two hours trying to make sure that each of these candles are burning when you walk in the door. Now get over here and give me some of the good stuff." She stood on her tiptoes and gave him a series of quick kisses.

"So what's for dinner?"

They had a delicious dinner making Theresa believe that Fox had nothing to do with cooking it. All while they were eating she had a hard time not concentrating on the conversation that they were having, for some reason she wanted to jump across the table and make wild passionate love to him. She wanted to be able to shout from the top of her lungs and let the whole world know she was in love with Nicholas Foxworth Crane.

"I have a question for you, we've been married about a month in a half now. If you could do things all over again would you have taken me to Vegas with you?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"It's a logical question that I want to know the answer to, now what's the answer Fox?"

"Well let's see, I'm going to have to say no."

It felt as if her heart was breaking into a million little pieces, she had never felt pain like this before. She thought her heart was broken when Ethan choose to marry Gwen instead of her but this was nothing. From him answer Theresa knew that Fox wasn't in love with her. She tried her best to fight back tears.

"Oh..."

"Theresa what's wrong, you seem like you've lost you're best friend."

"I'm fine Fox, I should've known that would be that would be the answer to your question. It was crazy of me to think that you really want to be married to me."

"Whoa Theresa calm down, you're not giving me a chance to explain."

"There's nothing to explain, the only reason you're married to me is because we got drunk and you're grandfather is forcing us to stay married."

"For once could you listen to me? If we could repeat the past month and a half no I wouldn't have married you in Vegas."

"See you just said it again."

He put his finger up to her mouth to keep her from say anything.

"If it were up to me we would've got married in front of our family and friends so they all watch the women that I love stand beside me and promise to spend the rest of her life with me."

Theresa couldn't believe what she'd just heard. "The women you love...Fox what are you saying? Are you saying that you're cheating on me?"

Fox laughed. "Of course not!"

"But you said the women you loved..."

"Meaning you." He took both of her hands in his from across the table. "I think I've been in love with you even before we got married, I use to think it was our friendship that gave you a special place in my heart but now I know it was I was in love with you. You make my life so complete, when I wake up each morning I thank God that you're laying next to me. Theresa, I love you more then anything else in this world, more then the next breath that am about to take."

"Fox I..."

"No let me finish, I know that you probably don't return the feelings that I have for you but I'm fine with that. I know that me falling in love with you wasn't part of the plan but if I have to I'll wait for you. I'll wait my whole life if I have to, but I couldn't live another day without telling how much I loved you. I hope that..."

"I love you too Fox."

She felt as if her heart was going to explode with joy, each night she prayed that Fox loved her as much as she loved him. And now here he was sitting in front of her answering that prayer.

"Did you just say...say it again."

"I love you Fox."

He stood up and crossed the short distance that was between them.

"You have no idea how bad I was hoping you were going to say that."

"I've been in love with you for the longest but I've been scared to tell you."

"Why, you know you can tell me anything."

"Well, I thought that the only reason you were staying married to me was because of your grandfather and I thought that if I told you I loved you it would ruin things between us."

She could barely get the words out of her mouth because of the tears that were flowing down her eyes. She didn't know if she was crying back she was happy or because she was mad at herself for holding in how she felt.

"I know I've done this before but I think I should do it once again."

He got down on one knee in front of her, the first time he had done it her heart wasn't beating as fast as it was now. She actually thought her heart was going to jump out of her heart.

"I'm so nervous so I might say something stupid." He took a deep breath before he continued again. "You're the best thing that has ever happen to me, never in a million years did I think I would fall in love with someone who's so caring and actually loves me for who I am not how much worth. I've found myself smiling a whole lot more then I use to and it's all because of you. So what I'm trying to say is will you be my wife for real this time. Not because my grandfather is forcing us to but because of the love we have for each other and because we want to spend the rest of our lives with each other."

"Oh Fox you didn't have to ask, of course I will."

He met her half way and kissed her as he had a thousand times before but this time it was different, this time they could feel all the love that they shared between each other. They broke away and look into each other eyes and instantly knew it was time. He picked her up and carried her to the bed.

Hour Later 

Fox was awoken from what was the best night of his life by the sound of his cell phone ringing. Hoping he wouldn't wake his wife up he fumbled around until he founded it.

"Hello...right now...okay I'll be there in a minute."

He tried to get out of the bed without her noticing, somehow she slept threw the sound of the phone ringing but she woke up usually when she felt him get out of bed.

"Fox, where are you going?"

"Umm..I have to use the bathroom."

"Oh."

As soon as the word was out of her mouth she went back to sleep. He felt wrong for what he was about to do but he couldn't let the person who had called him down. Theresa would kill him if she found out but it was just a chance he was going to have to take.

AN: Please don't be made because I didn't write the part of them actually making love but I figured you could use you're imagination. Sorry it took so long to update but school has been a mess, I have a ton of work to do and it's all because of those stupid Hurricanes. I should be back of track after this week. I hope you like this chapter; please continue to R&R!!


	20. Please Believe Me

Please Believe Me

Fox looked around to see if anyone had saw him getting out of the car. If it somehow got out to Theresa that he left her in the middle of the night to meet someone he would never hear the end of it. As soon as this little meeting was over he was going back to home and get in bed with the women he loved. The thought of making love to his wife again brought a smile on his face.

"Psssh...Fox are you there?"

"Yeah, this better be important and why didn't you pick a better place to meet me."

"Shh, my house was the only place I could think of. Meet me around back so I can help you sneak in the window."

He felt so guilty for what he was doing but technically he hadn't done anything wrong and he didn't plan to. If Theresa knew he was about to sneak into her best friend window his marriage would be over before he knew it.

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

Whitney helped pulled him in the window, not long ago he would've given anything to be sneaking around with her in the middle of the night but now he just felt wrong.

"Okay what's so important Whitney?"

"I don't even know where to began."

"Well make it quick, I have to get back to Theresa."

"She's the reason I called you, I need your help."

"With what, is Theresa in trouble or something?"

"Yeah in a way, what I'm about to you may not sound believable but you have to trust me and know that I would never do anything to hurt Theresa."

"Just tell me."

"Fox, I've had this conversation in my head hundreds of times and each time I found the perfect words to say to you. But now that you're standing in front me I have no idea what I want to say."

"Whitney..."

"Okay, I'll get to the point. Fox, first of all I think you should know that I love you with all my heart. It's always been you that I've been in love with; I was just so stubborn and didn't want to admit it. Theresa thinks that the only reason I can back to Harmony was because I wanted to help celebrate your marriage but I really came back because I wanted you."

Fox couldn't believe what he was hearing, Theresa had been right; Whitney really was trying to break up their marriage. Like an idiot he had defended her, believing that she could do no wrong. Now her she was standing in front of him, proving that he had been wrong.

"I can't believe this! You came to Harmony to break up my marriage! You lied to Theresa, my wife, and told her how happy you were that we had found each other."

"Fox it's not what you think please let me explain."

"Let you explain, there's nothing to explain."

"You're only hearing half of the story, I don't feel that way anymore. I'm still in love with you but now I know my love for you will never equal up to the love that Theresa has for you. That's why I called you."

"So now you're telling me that you love me but you love enough not to break up my marriage?"

"Yes that's exactly what I'm saying."

"Excuse me for saying this, but that's the stupid thing I've ever heard in my life!"

"Please give me a chance to explain."

"I thought that's what you just did, look Whitney I don't have time for you're games I have to get home to my wife."

He turned to walk away; he couldn't stand to here anything else Whitney had to say.

"Fox wait, Gwen is the one who's trying to break up your marriage."

He thought the night couldn't' get any crazier but now he knew anything was possible.

"You have to listen to me, I would never lie to you about anything as serious as this. She's trying to get back at Theresa for break up her and Ethan."

"I think everything else you've said tonight was unbelievable but this just beats everything. In case you've been blind the last couple of weeks you would know that Theresa and Gwen are basically inseparable, Gwen would never do anything to hurt Theresa."

"That's just what she wants you to believe, secretly she hates Theresa. She even talked me into helping her break up the two of you. Please believe me Fox, Gwen is out to get Theresa."

"Why should I believe you, if by chance what you're saying is true about Gwen then you're no better then her. You were willing to hurt you're best friend."

"I know and I'll never forgive myself for it but I'm trying to make up for it now. Don't you remember the night of your reception I told you not to trust Gwen, it was because I overheard her telling her plan to Rebecca. You've noticed yourself that when something happen between you and Theresa she's always around, it's because she plans these things. I know I was wrong for even taking part in Gwen's plan but I did it because I love you. But no matter how much I love you it's not enough to hurt Theresa. Please you have to believe me."

Whitney was right about Gwen always being around whenever they had a fight but he figured that was all a coincidence. Was it possible that Gwen was trying to break up their marriage? But it all seemed strange, why wait until now when she could've had her revenge all those years ago. He didn't know if he should believe Whitney or dismissed her actions as a scheme to come between him and Theresa.

"I want you to stay the hell away from me and my wife."

"But Fox what about Gwen, she's going to hurt Theresa. You have to help me stop her."

"I don't need your help for anything, if Gwen is trying to break up my marriage I'll find out on my own. Like I said stay away from Theresa, if I catch you anywhere near her I'll make you pay."

Fox turned his back on Theresa with out a second thought; he hoped with all his heart that he was doing the right thing. He had no how he could ever believe when she had said herself that she wanted to break up his marriage but he couldn't dismiss what she had said about Gwen. He was going to make sure he watched her a little closer from now on. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt his wife; he would kill her or anyone that tried to come between him and Theresa,

AN: I hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter; I had so much fun writing it. I think it's my favorite one so far. As much as I love Passions I've stopped looking at it because personally I think it's starting to get stupid and I don't think I can stand seeing Whitney slap Eve again. But like always I ask that everyone continue to read and review!!!


	21. How Could You

How Could You

Gwen had thought long and hard about what her next move was going to be but there was no way she was going to accomplish anything with Whitney's help. Each day she hated both Theresa and Whitney a little more; it would be so much better if she were plotting to ruin both of their lives instead of just Theresa's. But she had to take things one-step a time. Maybe after she was done with Theresa and Whitney was all happy with Fox she would make her pay for being such a bitchy partner.

So what exactly would her next plan be, she still had no idea. But whatever it was it had to be good. It had to be so good that it broke Theresa and Fox up for good, but what could she do? Everyone could see how much they loved each other, she got sick to her stomach every time she saw them together. But she had to do something, but she was fresh out of ideas.

"Gwen...Gwen.... Earth to Gwen are you there?"

She was so out of it that she almost didn't hear her mother.

"I'm sorry, I never thought that breaking up Theresa and Fox would be this hard."

"Well good plans take time, I hope you weren't expecting to break them up in a matter of days. Besides you've got Whitney's help so whatever you come up with should work."

"I thought the same thing but I'm starting to believe she's turning on me. She's pulling that 'I love Fox but I don't want to hurt Theresa.' Crap. What I'm I going to do?"

She laid her head on her mother's shoulder, she was starting to believe that maybe she should just give up and forget about breaking up with Fox and Theresa.

"If you really want to go through with this you've got to play dirty."

"But how?"

"What have you done so far?"

"Well I've made Theresa jealous of seeing Fox and Whitney hugging a couple of times."

"That's it! Gwen honey, that's nothing. You've got to do something big; hugs are not going to do anything."

"Don't you think I know that!"

"Then why are you sitting her whining to me?"

"Because I don't know what to do next."

"Must I do everything, okay here's what you're going to do."

For the next hour Rebecca and Gwen came up with a plan would break Theresa and Fox up forever. The only problem that she would probably have would be Whitney working with her but other then that once her plan was in action she was sure Theresa would hate the day she was born.

Else Where In Harmony

Theresa was sure she had never been happier any her life, the night before was just perfect. Her and Fox had spent most of the morning making love and she had slept peaceful in his arms all night long. What more could she possible ask for, maybe a family with Fox but they had plenty of time for that.

She was sitting at the kitchen table waiting on Fox to leave for work when her cell phone rung.

"Hi Gwen...no I'm not busy today...of course I'll meet you at the Crane mansion later."

She hung up as Fox walked into the room.

"Who was that?"

"Oh that was Gwen, she wanted me to meet her and the Mansion later today."

"For what?"

"She didn't say, I'm sure she just wants to have tea or something."

"Don't you think you're spending too much time together?"

"Of course not she's my friend, what's with all the questions?"

"I just want to make sure nobody hurts you."

"How many times to I have to tell you, I trust Gwen; nothing is going to happen to me."

"I hope not because I have no idea what I would do without you."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "That's something you don't have to worry about. You're stuck with me for the rest of your life."

"I like the sound of that." She kissed him again but he had to stop her before he got to caught up in her kisses. "I would love to spend the day making love to you."

"Then do it, take the day off. I'll call Gwen and reschedule."

"As much as I like the thought of that I have to go to work or you want be able to go on those shopping sprees that you love so much."

After about a hundred more kisses he finally made it out of the house and to his car. Whitney's words still rung in his ears as he drove to work, she could still hear her voice as he sat down as his desk. What if she was right, could Gwen possible be up to something?

He had a hard time keeping his mind on his work and was glad when his sectary told him he had a visitor. Usually he asked her who wanted to see him but today he welcome the distraction no matter who it was. After looking up and seeing who it was he knew his life was never going to be the same again.

Also at Crane Industries

"I'm so glad you talked me into bring Fox lunch Gwen."

"Me too, I know what's it's like to be stuck in the office all day going over paper work. Seeing your face will make things so much better."

"Yeah, you know we talk about me and Fox so much I never ask how are you and Ethan?"

"Just fine, actually things have never been better between us."

"I'm glad to hear that."

Things were going to get even better for them after today. They made their way up to Fox office without any problems but were stopped by Fox's sectary.

"I'm sorry Mr. Crane asked that no one disturbs him, he has a very important meeting."

"You must don't know who this is. This is Mrs. Crane, as in Fox's wife."

"I'm sorry but he asked that no one enters his office."

"Theresa you don't have to take this."

Gwen opened Fox's office door and let out a loud gasp before quickly closing the door.

"What's wrong is something wrong with Fox?"

"Trust me Theresa you don't want to go in there."

"Fox is my husband and if something is wrong with him then I want to know."

She walked past Gwen and opened the door. What she saw instantly brought tears to her eyes.

"Oh my gosh!"

Fox came rushing to her side. "Theresa it's not what you think."

"Not what I think, I walk into your office and find you half naked with my best friend and you tell me it's not what I think! How could you Fox?"

"We didn't mean for this to happen."

"You didn't mean to cheat on me with my best friend or you didn't mean to get caught?"

"It's not all his fault."

"You're damn right it's isn't, it's mostly yours. I can't believe I was so blind. All this time you were trying to make it seem like Gwen was the one who was trying to break up our marriage when you were sleeping around with Whitney.' She put her hand up to her head. "Oh my God, it's all starting to make since to me now. She's the one you were talking to last night, after making love to me the little whore called you for a booty call."

"Don't talk about Whitney like that."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have called her a whore, I meant bitch."

"Theresa that's enough!"

"Don't tell me what to do Fox! Was my love enough for you Fox, I mean look at what we shared last night. You just told me you loved me this morning and now you're here with Whitney. Was all that a lie, were you lying to me. Was everything you said to me this morning was lie""

When he didn't answer Theresa knew the answer. She slapped him with all her might.

"I hate both of you, well I guess you'll get to know what it's like to live the rest of your life without me. I hope the two of you are happy together."

She ran out of Fox's office with Gwen following behind her with the biggest smile on her face. When Gwen caught up to her she was in tears at her car.

"How could they do this to me?"

"I'm sorry Theresa, if I had any idea this was going to happen I never would suggested that you bring Fox lunch."

"I don't know what to do, I've lost my husband and my best friend in one day. I have to go."

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know, I just need to get away from everything."

Gwen watched as Theresa speeded away, her plan her worked just as her mother said. Theresa now felt the same pain she had felt when Ethan left her. Life couldn't get any better for her.

AN: I'm sorry I had to do it...please don't hate me!! (lol) Everything is going to work out in the end, I promise. Keep reading I have a wonderful ending planned out for Fox and Theresa. If anyone thinks I'm rushing this story please let me know and I'll slow down.


	22. I Need A Friend Trust Me

I Need A Friend/Trust Me

The day had started off so perfect, all she could think of was spending the rest of her life with the man she loved. Now she wanted her life to be over. There was no way she could go on knowing that her best friend stole her husband. This simply had to be a dream, there was no way Fox would betray her. She wiped the tears from her eyes and knew that it was true; nothing was a dream. She had lost her husband to her best friend.

It didn't make any sense for her to continue driving with no destination. She couldn't go home because she didn't think she could stand spending another night in a house that she shared with a man that was a complete lier. But where was she to go, if she went to Mama's she would never hear the end of it from Luis. There was only one person she could turn to at a time like this. She did a U-turn in the middle of the road and drove to the Crane Mansion. Once there she ran up the stairs to the room that Ethan and Gwen shared together, she wished with all her might that he was there.

"Ethan...Ethan!"

"Theresa honey, what's wrong?"

"Please just hold me."

She held on to him for dear life, she felt so safe in his arms. For almost a second she felt like everything was going to be okay but she knew once she let go she would be forced to face reality. The thought of that mad her hold on to him even tighter.

"Theresa please tell me what's wrong."

"I can't Fox, I can't even bring my out to say what has happen."

"I'm sure whatever happened isn't as bad as you think, once you tell me what happened it won't seem as bad."

"It won't be that bad, explain to me how telling you that my best friend is sleeping with my husband will make everything better." Just saying that words brought more tears to her eyes.

"You can't be serious, Fox would never do something like this."

"I thought the same thing until I saw them making love in his office."

"Did you really catch them making love?"

"Not exactly, they were getting dressed but what difference does it make; I knew what had happened between them." She started once again.

"Theresa please don't cry, I hate it when you cry."

"I'm sorry Ethan but it's the only thing I know what to do, my entire marriage is one big lie. Here I was thinking that me and Fox were the dream couple when it only took a matter of minutes for it to be shattered."

"I know what you're going through."

"I hate when people say that, you have no idea what it's like to have your heart pulled out of your chest and jumped on right in front of your face."

"Come here." He pulled her a little closer in his arms. "I've never had my heart broken like yours but I know what it's like to loose then person you love."

"You mean when you left Gwen for me."

"No, I'm talking about when I chose Gwen over you. That was on of the hardest decisions I've ever made in my life and it broke my heart in ways that you'll never know."

"Ethan what happened between you and I is complete different what is happening now."

"It may be different but don't you think your lying and scheming broke my heart? It broke my heart each time I found out about the ways your plotted and schemed just to get into my life."

"I'm sorry about that."

"I know you are and I know you did it because you loved me. That's what I love about you, you're a fighter; you never give up until you get what you want. Which leads me to saying this; don't give up on life just because you found out thing aren't as perfect as you think. I know it's going to be hard for you to move on but you can't change what happened you just have to look forward to the future."

"How can I face the future without Fox? I can't even go home."

She gently laid her head on his shoulder. "I can't answer all your question but just know I'll always be here for you and you're welcome to stay here as long as you want."

"I love you Ethan, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I love you too."

"Could you do me a favor and just hold me a little longer."

"Sure."

What he said made her feel a little better but it could make the pain that she was feeling go away. Her heart was still breaking, each time she closed her eyes she saw Fox making love to Whitney. There was no way she would ever be able to forgive either of them as long as she lived. Being in Ethan's arms was the thing she needed more then anything else. She was so glad that she could depend on him. His friendship meant more to her then anything else in the world. She was so lucky to have him and Gwen in her life, she was glad they were able to put everything behind them.

"Are you okay now?"

"No but I'm glad I have you."

"I got an idea, have you ate anything?"

"No I was about to have lunch with Gwen when we walked in on...oh my gosh I completely forgot she rode with me to Fox's office. I can't believe I left her stranded."

"I'm sure she understands but as I was saying how would you like to have lunch with me?"

"I would like that very much, thank you so much for everything Ethan."

"That's what friends are for."

They stood up and hugged once last time, just as he was about to kiss her on the cheek the door opened.

"Ethan lets go celabrat...what the hell is going on here."

"Oh I was just about to take Theresa out to lunch, I thought it would get her mind off of everything that has happened."

"I'm so sorry about leaving you today Gwen, I just needed to get away from everything. Lucky for me Ethan was here."

"Um yeah sure but why didn't you go to Pilar's, don't you want to be with your family at a time like this?"

"Right now I need a friend and I think I've found just the friend I need in Ethan."

"Gwen..." He kissed her on the cheek. "I'll see you a little later.

She stood there with her mouth opened, for a second it seem as if she was repeating the past all over again. There were many nights when she had watched Theresa leave with Ethan when they were planning their wedding but she had thought nothing of it. Now as she watched them leave she began to wonder if maybe she had made a mistake by befriending Theresa. The thought of Theresa turning to Ethan in her time of need had come to mind but she didn't think she would have to deal with it so soon. Even though that was an important matter to handle she still had accomplished her goal and that was breaking up the happy couple. But now she had to cover her tracks, if Ethan found out that she had anything to do with what happened today her marriage would be over as well.

Crane Industries

"I can't believe I just did that, Theresa is never going to forgive me."

"It's okay Fox, I promise everything is going to work out in the end."

"How can you say that when my wife just told me she doesn't want anything to do with me; I shouldn't let you talk me into this."

The minute Whitney walked into his off he knew things between him and Theresa would never be the same. She convinced him to help her set up Gwen in her plot to break him and Theresa up. At first he didn't believe her but once she told him about the phone call Gwen had made to Theresa also he knew that Whitney was telling the truth. The thing he hated most about her plan was that they had to make it seem as if Whitney was going along with Gwen plan, which meant that they had to make it seem as if Whitney had seduced Fox in his office. As much as he hated to hurt Theresa he knew that it was the only way they could bring down Gwen.

"Did you see Theresa's face, she's never going to forgive me. I love her so much."

"I know you do Fox and so does she, this is hurting me just as much as it's hurting you. We just have to work together and know that we're doing the right thing."

"How do I know if I'm doing the right thing? How do I know that Theresa will forgive me? How do I know if I can even trust you? I mean you told me last night that you were in love with me, how do I know that you're not playing with my mind."

"I don't know what I can say to convince you that I'm not doing this for my own selfish needs but I'll stand here and swear to you that I'm not plotting with Gwen to ruin your marriage. It was wrong for me to go along with this plan but now I see just how wrong it is and I want you and Theresa to be happy together. Please trust me Fox."

He didn't have any choice but trust Whitney; he was officially in too deep. He only hoped that once everything was over and Gwen was exposed as the evil bitch that she was he would be able to explain everything to Theresa the way Whitney had explained to him.

"I'll trust you Whitney but if I found out you've double crossed me in anyway you regret it for the rest of your life."

AN: After reading the first couple of reviews I sat down and wrote this chapter, I thought about submitting it right then but I thought I would put it off for a day or two. I hope this answers all the questions that everyone has; I would never let Whitney take Theresa from Fox. I love them as a couple; I just wished the show felt the same way. I must warn everyone that thing are going to get a lot crazy with this story but it'll all make sense in the last couple of chapters. You may be able to figure out what I mean from reading this chapter. Please hang in there and continue to read and review!!


	23. Tricks Up My Sleeve

Tricks Up My Sleeve

"Theresa you have to eat something. Gwen could you please try to talk some sense into her."

If it were up to Gwen she would starve to death.

"Ethan is right, you haven't ate anything in two days; you're going to make yourself sick."

"I'm sorry you guys but I'm just not in the mood for eating right now."

"You haven't been up to doing anything lately, I've got an idea. I have to go on a business trip to New York today how about flying up with me."

"I don't know Ethan, I think I just want to be alone tonight."

"Yeah maybe it would be a good idea if she was alone."

"I disagree the only thing you'll do here is sit around and think about how much you miss Fox."

"Maybe that's what she needs to do honey, it might be her way over getting over the man she loves."

"No, Theresa remember you told me that when you were trying to forget about me you tried to keep yourself busy."

"If that's the case she can find something to do in Harmony, she doesn't have to go all the way to New York to keep from thinking about Fox."

"I think Ethan is right, as long as I'm here I'm going to think about him and all the memories that we share. Maybe a little trip would help get my mind off things."

"It's set then, go back a couple of things and I'll met you at the car in a hour."

Every since Theresa had caught Whitney and Fox together Gwen hadn't been able to get a moment alone with her husband. It seem as if his every waking minute was spent with Theresa. Each night they had dinner and then he would stay with her until he was sure she was sleep. During the middle of the night she could feel him sneaking out of bed to check on her. And now she was about to spend the weekend with her husband in New York.

This was not the way the plan was suppose to work, she had thought of everything. Once Theresa and Fox were apart she had considered the fact that Theresa would turn to Ethan but she figured that she would turn to her as well seeing that they were 'best friends'. Now her plan was backfiring, there was no way she was going to let Theresa steal Ethan away from her once again.

"I think a trip to New York would do us all good. I think I'll pack a couple of things and go along with you and Theresa."

"As much as I love the idea of you coming, don't you remember you have that important business meeting?"

"Yeah but I'm sure they can handle things without me."

"True but this is your account, wouldn't it look strange if you weren't there to oversee things?"

"You know Ethan I'm starting to believe that maybe you don't want me go to New York so you can spend time alone with Theresa."

"Oh God, not this again."

"We both know that you never got over her, maybe you're happy that her marriage with Fox is over."

"I can't believe you're saying this."

"What am I suppose say, it's not like your encouraging her to get back with Fox."

"You're not either, if I didn't know any better I'd think you had something to do with them breaking up in the first place."

"That's bullshit!"

"Uh oh, it seems like I've hit a soft spot. Remember what I told you a couple of weeks ago, if I found out you're up to anything that involves hurting Theresa our marriage is over."

"You know Ethan I'll never understand you, I'm not the one who's putting our marriage in jeopardy. You're the one who's going on a weekend trip with your ex fiancé."

"Who is now my sister-in-law whose marriage in trouble. Fox is my brother and I would never do anything to make him lose trust in me."

"If that's so true then why are you taking his wife away on a romantic trip, why not tell her to go home and work out her marriage."

"Dammit Gwen I don't have time for this, I'm going to go and see if Theresa is finish packing."

Gwen was furious like always Ethan was choosing Theresa over her. This was not suppose to be happening, she was suppose to be finished with planning against Theresa; but it looked like she was going to have to put one more plan into action. She picked up her cell phone and called the person she needed to help her.

Fox and Theresa's Place

Fox was worried out of his mind, he thought that after a couple of days Theresa would call and he could explain what happened. He wanted to tell her that it was all a misunderstanding and that it was all a plan put together by him and Whitney to prove that Gwen was trying to break up their marriage.

He wished a thousand times that he hadn't listened to Whitney when she walked into his office and told him about the plan that Gwen had put together for her to seduce him. He should have told her no when she asked him to make it look as if he had just had sex with him in his office but for some reason he felt like it was the only way to get rid of Gwen was to make it seem as if her plan was working. Now it looked like it was working too good, once all this was over he wasn't going to make sure he was never away from his wife.

Their house seemed so empty every since she had left, he waited up each night hoping that she would walk through the door so he could tell her how sorry he was. When the door opened he hoped it was her walking in but he disappointed to see that it was only Whitney.

"It's you."

"My God Fox, have you moved out of the spot you were in yesterday?"

"Why should I, it's not like I have a reason to live anymore. Theresa hates me and there's nothing I can do about it."

"Here I was thinking you were the strong Crane. Listen, Gwen just called me and said that Theresa and Ethan are going away for the weekend to New York."

Fox put his head in his head. "I've lost her forever now."

"Theresa would never leave you for Ethan, Gwen has another plan for me and I need your help to make it look as if I'm going along with her."

"I'm finished with all this shit, I'm not going along with anymore of you and Gwen's plan; it's not like their working any way."

"Yes they are, Gwen thinks that I'm moving in on you and you're going to forget about Theresa."

"How in the hell is this working for me?"

"It might not seem as if it's working now but I swear it's all going to pay off in the end."

"For who you and Gwen or maybe I should say you and Ethan. As crazy as this may sound I wouldn't be surprised if you and Ethan are the one who are working together."

"Okay Fox your starting to lose your mind, I haven't even talked to Ethan. You no what I don't have to explain anything to you, I'm the only way you're going to get Theresa back."

"You're the reason I'm not with her!"

He knew he shouldn't listened to Whitney to began with, now here she was talking about another plan Gwen had came up with.

"We both need to calm down so I can tell you about this plan."

"Fine what is it."

"Ethan and Theresa are going to leave for the airport in a couple of hours. Gwen wants us to go to the airport and pretend that were going on a romantic weekend, preferable Bermuda. That way Theresa will think that you're going down there to get a divorce. Gwen believes that if Theresa thinks your divorcing her she'll leave Harmony forever because she'll never be able to stand seeing us together."

"That is the stupidest things I've ever heard of, well actually it's the second stupidest things when I think of the first plan."

"Fox can't you see what Gwen is doing, she's trying to get rid of Theresa because she thinks that Theresa could possibly steal Ethan away from her."

"I understand that part but explain two things to me, what makes Gwen thinks we're a couple it's not like she's seen us since the other day in the office and two how is any of this going to help me get Theresa back?"

"To answer you first question, she thinks I actually got you to sleep with me that day so it was easy for me to lie about being with you now that Theresa isn't here. As for you getting Theresa back I have a couple of tricks up my sleeve."

"What kind of tricks?"

"Don't worry about that, the only thing you need to worry about is getting in the shower and making yourself look presentable. God you stink!"

AN: It's almost time for me to bring this story to an end, I'm thinking of writing about 10 or 12 more chapters. I still have a lot I want to accomplish so it probably won't end for another month or so. Please continue to read and review!


	24. Where Are You Going

Where Are You Going

Ethan felt that he would never understand his wife, after the argument they had just had he thought that maybe they could make up before he and Theresa left to go to New York. But right now she was with her mother probably blaming all of their problems on Theresa. Some of their problems were because of Theresa but most of them came from Gwen's insecurities and always bringing up Theresa when he wasn't even thinking of her. As much as he wanted to clear the air between his wife he knew he needed to be there for Theresa.

No matter how many times he told her everything would be okay he knew his words would never be enough to fix things between her and Fox. Almost every night she watched her cry herself to sleep and each night he wished that he could take her pain away. He was just about to make sure she hadn't changed her mind about the trip when she knocked on the door.

"Need any help?"

"Nope, I was just about to come check on you. Are you finished packing?

"Yeah I only packed a couple of things seeing that I plan to spend the whole weekend in the hotel room."

"You've got to be kidding me, there is no way I'm letting you stay in the hotel."

"What else I'm I suppose to do?"

"Seeing that I know you so very well, I figured you'd would want to spend the whole trip locked up in the room. That's why I made plans for us to have dinner at a very exclusive restaurant, tomorrow we're going shopping followed by lunch in Central Park and we'll end the night with a Broadway show."

"I thought this was a business trip?"

"That's just what I want Gwen to think."

"Oh my God, there is no way Gwen is going to let you get away with this; she'll kill you if she finds out that you're taking me to New York for no good reason."

"I do have a good reason and that's to get you away from everything for a little while."

"What did I do to deserve a friend like you?"

"Hmm...let me get back to you on that one."

"Ethan!" She hit him in the arm.

He was just about to retaliate back when his cell phone rung.

Theresa watched as Ethan talked to the other person on the phone. She couldn't help but worry about how much trouble Ethan would be in if Gwen found out about the weekend that he had planned for the two of them. Ethan was a smart man she was sure he had some idea what he was getting himself into. She just hoped that his marriage wouldn't be affected.

"I'm all packed are you ready to head to the airport?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"We'll let's go then."

"Wait, aren't you going to tell Gwen goodbye?"

"Nah I'll call her when we get to New York."

She thought that it was odd that he wouldn't say goodbye to Gwen, it wasn't like the Ethan she knew.

"I think you should, I mean she's already going to be pissed when she find out about our trip."

"She'll never know unless one of us tell but you're right I should sau goodbye."

Theresa knew things between him and Gwen weren't all that good and he also knew it was her fault. Maybe it would be a good idea for her to sallow her pride and went to her mother's house, now that she had thought about it a little more she knew it was the right thing to do. She decided it would best to wait until after the trip to tell Ethan and Gwen about her decision. Ethan hadn't been gone a couple of seconds when he returned.

"I meant to tell you to say goodbye to Gwen for me also."

"I sure would've if she were here."

"Where did she go?"

"Rebecca said she had some important business to attend to, so I guess I will have to call her from New York.

Airport

Gwen tried to look like another traveler in the airport but it was kind of hard to while trying to keep an eye out for Fox and Whitney and Theresa and Ethan. The thought of that little bitch spending the weekend with her husband made her madder each time she thought about it. Now that Whitney had Fox there was no telling what Theresa wouldn't do to steal Ethan away from her. That wasn't something she wasn't going to let happen. There was no way she was going to let her husband go away for the weekend with Theresa without her tagging along.

Little did Ethan know it she would be on the exact same flight with him and Theresa to New York, not only that but she would be staying in the exact same hotel as them and she planned to go wherever they went even if it meant staying up twenty-four hours a day. If Theresa stole Ethan away then there would be only one thing left to do, kill Theresa.

Fox and Whitney

"I still don't see how this is going to get me back with Theresa."

"Could you please shut up!"

She had no idea how Theresa put up with Fox constant whining; sure he had a right to complain, she was the reason why him and Theresa weren't together but she didn't need him to remind her of that every five seconds.

"I've told you a million times, Theresa has to think that we're going to Bermuda to get a divorce."

"Once again let me say this, want this make Theresa even madder at me?"

"Yes but can't you see that's what Gwen wants, she needs for Theresa to get so mad that she'll want to leave Harmony forever."

"I hate to repeat myself but how in the hell will my wife leaving town help me."

"Don't worry I told you I got everything under control."

She thought that each time she said that she hoped it would make her feel better but it didn't. Her best friend marriage was basically in her hands; if her plan didn't work then there was no hope of Fox ever getting back with Theresa and it would be all her fault.

"How can you tell me not to worry when I don't even trust you? I mean you still haven't proven to me that you're working against Gwen and not with him."

"There's nothing I can say or do to prove to you that I'm not working with Gwen so right now I don't care if you don't trust me."

Whitney was starting to get fed up with Fox but she had to quickly remind herself that he had ever right to be angry with her. She couldn't believe she had thought that she had actually believed that she would've been able to make Fox forgot about Theresa. He loved her so much and there was no way she would never be able to take her place in his heart.

"Look Whitney, I'm sorry but you have to understand where I'm coming from with this."

"I do and you have no idea how sorry and I am that I'm putting you and Theresa through this but can't you see I'm trying to make it right. I just hope Theresa will be able to forgive you me."

"Come here."

Being in Fox arms would've felt right if he wasn't still in love with Theresa but right now it made her sick to her stomach. She would never be able to forgive herself if Theresa ended up divorcing Fox. She was about to pull away from the hug when she looked up and saw Ethan and Theresa walk in. It was time for her plan to begin; she just hoped her partner would hold up to their part of the bargain.

"Fox listen to me, Theresa just came in with Ethan so don't flip out on me. I need you to continue holding me because it has to look like you've moved on with me."

Whitney knew the exact moment Theresa saw her in Fox's arms, she could see the hurt in her eyes as her and Ethan walked over to purchase their tickets. It broke her heart to do this to her best friend, she said silent prayer as she let Fox go. She reached down and grabbed his hand and gave it a quick squeeze. She was nearly in tears as they stood in line beside Theresa and Ethan to buy their tickets. One of them had to break the silence and she figured since she got everyone in this mess it should be her.

"Umm...hi Theresa.

"Ethan did you hear something because I sure didn't"

This was simply not her day, here she was thinking that she was going to spend a nice weekend in New York with Ethan but just her luck she had to run into the two people she hated more then anything in the world.

"Be nice Theresa."

"Why Ethan, why should I be nice to the bitch that stole my husband and the asshole that actually cheated on me. Maybe I just wasn't enough for him he needed a wife and a girlfriend."

"She doesn't mean that you guys."

"Yes I do."

"Theresa please let me explain."

"I have nothing to say to you Fox, right now neither of you exist to me."

"Maybe you should give him a chance to explain Theresa."

"Okay fine, explain this to me; what the hell are you two doing at the airport together."

When neither of them answered her question it pissed her off even more.

"Cat got your tongues, where the hell are you going with my husband Whitney?"

"It doesn't matter Theresa, let's just get our tickets and head to New York.

"No I need to know."

"Umm were going to Bermuda."

"For what the, they only time someone for Harmony goes to Bermuda is to get a divorce.."

Ethan's word trailed off as he finished the sentence, it was officially over between her and Fox. If she had any hope of getting her husband back they were quickly thrown over the window when Fox told them they were going to Bermuda.

"Come on Theresa the line over here is shorter, I hope the two of you enjoy yourselves in Bermuda."

Fox couldn't believe he just stood there and broke the heart of the women he loved more then life. There was nothing he could do about it, the only choice he had was to go alone with Whitney's plan and pray that everything worked out in the end.

"So what do we do next?"

"Nothing, we wait until they come back from New York."

Gwen

Everything was going absolutely perfect for her; the look on Theresa's face when Whitney told her they were going to Bermuda was priceless. It was amazing that no one had noticed her standing behind them in one of her mother's wigs. As much as she wanted to replay the moment in her mind she had to focus on the tasks at hand and that was making sure Theresa didn't steal her husband.

AN: I hoped everyone liked this chapter, I don't have too much to say other then please continue to read and review!!!!


	25. Still In Love

Still In Love

"Isn't New York great?"

"Yeah sure."

Enjoying New York was the last thing that was on her mind. The only thing Theresa could think of was her husband in Bermuda doing God knows what. She could hear Ethan in her head saying that the only reason people from Harmony went to New York was to get a divorce. Now it was happening to her, things were moving by so fast. She had hoped that maybe after some time apart Fox would somehow find his way back to her. If she would forgive him would be another story but at least she could hope that maybe one day they would be able to put all of this behind them.

"You don't sound very happy about being here."

"Why should I be happy, I've lost my husband."

"Don't say that, you don't even know if that's true."

"I'm not dumb Ethan, right now he's in Bermuda with Whitney."

"Maybe he just wanted to get away from Harmony; just like you did."

"True but he's with Whitney, my best friend, the women I caught making love with my to my husband!"

"Okay, how about this, we're here to have fun; not talk about Fox. So for the rest of the night I order you not to think of him."

"How can I not, when I love him so much."

"You can start by putting on that lovely red dress and join me downstairs for dinner."

"I don't know Ethan...."

"None of that." He stood her up and pushed her into her bedroom. "You have 30 minutes to get dressed, if you're not out by then I'm going to kick the door down and take you to dinner however you dressed."

Being with Ethan somehow put a smile on his face; Gwen was a lucky lady to have such a wonderful husband and she was lucky to have him as a friend. It almost made her wish she hadn't gave up her fight for Ethan. After marrying Fox she thought that maybe she had been wrong about Ethan being her soul mate but after everything that has happened it kind of made her wonder again.

"Stop it Theresa, Ethan loves Gwen."

It didn't make any sense for her to start living in the past. She was going to go down stairs and have a nice dinner with a friend and that would be it. She looked at herself in the mirror and thought of the last time she had got all dressed up. She tried her best to push aside the memories of the night Fox planned the dinner for her in the gazebo. She wiped back her tears knowing that if Ethan saw one he would never let her hear the end of it. She put her best smile on her face and walked out the door.

"Okay Ethan I'm all set."

He was sitting in a chair beside the door in a black tux.

"I was going to give you about five more seconds before I kicked the door down."

"Yeah right!" She rolled her eyes.

"You look great, you almost took my breath away when you walked out."

"Thank you, you clean up pretty good yourself."

He placed his hand on her back as he led her out the door, for a second she thought she felt the chill that use to go through her body when he touched her in the past. But that wasn't possible she hadn't had feelings for Ethan in years. It probably had something to do with seeing Whitney and Fox at the airport earlier that day. She was sure that was it; it couldn't be that she had feelings for Ethan.

Once those thoughts were out of her head everything about dinner was perfect. Not once during the night did she think of Fox, she was really starting to enjoy herself and was looking forward to having lunch in Central Park.

"How would you like to dance?"

"I would like that very much Ethan."

They join the other couples on the dance floor.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For convincing me to come to New York with you, it was exactly what I needed."

"You don't have to thank me, besides I needed a small vacation anyway."

"So why didn't you bring Gwen with us."

"You know Theresa, I think it's about time I started being honest with you."

"About what?"

"About everything, starting with the reason I asked you to come to New York with me."

"You want to sit down so we can talk?"

"No actually like having you in my arms, it's bring back a lot of old memories of when we were a couple."

"The good or the bad ones?"

"Good of course, I can't think of one bad thing about you."

"Ethan you don't have to say that."

"Yes I do, you're the strongest woman I know. Not to mention you're smart, caring, and absolutely gorgeous."

"Ethan..."

"I'm serious Theresa, one of the things that made me fall in love with you was that you're so different from Gwen. Gwen lets her mother control almost all of her actions, while you set you control your own destiny. If you want something you'll fight you're hardest to get it."

"Then why is my marriage falling apart?"

"Well that's something you couldn't control, Fox chose to have an affair with Whitney. What you do after this is up to you."

"So what do you think I should do?"

"I'm glad you asked that, there's something I should've told you along time ago."

"What Ethan, you can tell me anything."

"Theresa I love you."

She had to be hearing things, there was no way she had heard Ethan say he loved her.

"Wh..what did you just say."

"I said I love you, I never stopped loving you; even though I'm married to Gwen you're all I can think of."

"I think I need to sit down."

He followed her to the table were she instantly drank the rest of her champagne.

"I know this is a big shock for you but I thought now would be the perfect time to tell you about my feelings."

"Does Gwen have any idea you feel this way about me?"

"Well she's heard me call out your name in my sleep a couple of times and we get into it about me defending you sometimes but other then that I don't think she has any idea."

"Oh my gosh Ethan, what are you going to do about this. I mean me and Gwen are so close now and I don't want to do anything to hurt her."

"I know that and I don't want to hurt either but I can't forget about the way I feel for you. I can't stay married to Gwen when it's you I love. You're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with."

This couldn't possibly be happening, not at a time like this. Not when her marriage had fallen apart right in front of her face without her even noticing it. This was not the time for her ex fiancé to announce that he was he was still in love with her.

"Wow..umm..Ethan, I have no idea what I should say."

"You don't have to say anything, just kissed me."

He leaned across the table and kissed her, his lips felt so soft; so right. It had been so long since she'd kissed him, she forgotten what a great kisser he was. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't help but kiss him back. Of course she thought of Fox but the thought of him in Bermuda with Whitney only made her deepen the kiss with Ethan. She knew she was wrong for kissing Ethan after all the names she had called Whitney for stealing her husband. Gwen was the only friend she had left but the possibility of losing her friendship was something she would deal with when they got back to Harmony.

Gwen

Spying on Ethan and Theresa had been harder then she thought. It had cost her fifty dollars to get the table closest to them but it was worth it. She could hear every word they said until they got up and started dancing. She wanted to pull every inch of Theresa's hair out when she wrapped her arms around her husband but she knew she had to play cool. She couldn't blow her cover when the only thing they were doing was dancing.

So far it seemed like a normal trip, the only thing she found odd was that Ethan never went to the business meeting, which was the reason he came to New York. She would be sure to ask him about that when they all got back Sunday night. She was glad when they came back to the table; she leaned in a little closer so she wouldn't miss anything they were saying.

"I know that and I don't want to hurt either but I can't forget about the way I feel for you. I can't stay married to Gwen when it's you I love. You're the one I want to spend the rest of my life with."

Wow..umm..Ethan, I have no idea what I should say."

"You don't have to say anything, just kissed me."

"That little bitch!"

Every head in the restaurant turned towards Gwen expect Ethan and Theresa who were to busying kissing to notice her. There was no way she was going to let Theresa get away with stealing Ethan from her a second times. This time she was really going to pay.

AN: Please no mean reviews! (lol) I know I've said this like a hundred times but everything is going to work out in the end. Continue to read and everything will start making a lot of sense in the next couple of chapters, I promise!!! I thought of ending this chapter a little earlier and picking up on it in the next one but I couldn't stop writing. I hope you like it. Please continue to R&R!!!


	26. The Sister I Never Had

The Sister I Never Had

Ethan walked into his suite and locked the door to be sure that Theresa didn't over hear the conversation that he was about to have. He dialed the number and waited for the person on the other line to answer.

"Hey...yeah everything went perfect. We should land in about an hour. Okay we can meet later to day and I'll tell you everything that happened."

Whitney and Fox

"I still can't believe I'm going through with this."

"I thought we've went over this one time, it's not like you have any choice at this point."

"I know but I just want to talk to her you know, just so I can see where we stand."

"I do too, we've been best friends all our lives, I know we haven't talked that much these last couple of months but after all this is over I want us to go back to the way we were."

"Which was inseparable. " 

Whitney laughed. "Yeah, it's hard to believe that I'm closer to Theresa then Simon. No matter what happened I knew that I could always depend on her."

"So what in the world made you team up with Gwen?"

"My love for you, well at least I thought that's what it was."

"What do you mean?"

"The only reason I went along with Gwen's plan is because I thought I was still in love with you but now it's like...I don't know why I went along with the plan. How could've been so dumb! Theresa's my best friend, I was there when Ethan broke her heart, I held her when she cried at night and now look at me, I'm the one who broke her heart."

He held Whitney in his arms and rubbed her hair as he told her everything would be okay. This was a side of her he had never seen before.

"It's okay Whitney, you don't have to say anything."

"I know but I keep thinking what if, what if the smallest thing about my plan goes wrong."

"Why can't you just tell me whatever it is you plan to do so I can help you."

"Trust me I want to, but I just can't right now. I promise I'm going to tell you soon."

"Okay but have you talked to Gwen lately? Does she know how things are going between Ethan and Theresa in New York?"

"Now that I think about it I haven't spoken to her since I saw her in the airport. Did she really think she was fooling anybody with that ugly black wig?" Whitney laughed as she checked the time.

"Defiantly not me, hey I got an idea what do you say we go get something to eat to get our minds off of things."

"I wish I could but I have to meet someone in a little while."

"Oh, well I'll catch you later then."

Before the words were out of his mouth Whitney was out the door. He hoped whoever she was meeting had something to do with her plan to get Theresa back because he didn't think he could stand not being with her too much longer. At night he would lay on her pillow in hoping that he could still smell the sent of her. He never thought he would see the day that he loved a woman as much as he loved Theresa, now just the thought of him not spending the rest of his life with her was just unbearable.

"Whitney has to tell me about her plan, I have to convince her to tell me what it is."

Gwen

"Mother you should've seen them, the little bitch couldn't keep her hands off of him. I just want to ring her little neck!"

Her life was falling apart right in front of her and like always it was Theresa's fault. She couldn't believe the things that happened between Ethan and Theresa while they were in New York. It wasn't bad enough that she'd saw them kissing in the restaurant, it seemed as if everywhere they went they ended up with their tongue down each other throat.

"What did you say to them?"

"I couldn't say anything, remember neither of them had any idea that I had followed them."

"How in the world did you let Theresa steal Ethan from you once again."

"I don't know but I do know this, Theresa will pay with her life."

"Gwine, what exactly are you saying; do you mean Theresa's going to die."

"Why is Theresa going to die?"

Just like clock work Theresa and Ethan walked in.

"Ethan honey, I missed you so much."

Gwen walked over to kiss Ethan but he quickly turned away and kissed her on the cheek. It made her time tens madder that he could spend the whole weekend kissing Theresa but couldn't kiss her, his own wife.

"What did Rebecca say about Theresa dying?"

"Oh she was saying that Theresa was going to die when she saw the dress that I brought yesterday. So tell me how was the trip?"

"It was absolutely perfect, right Theresa?"

"Yeah sure, if you'll excuse me I'm going to go upstairs so I can start unpacking."

She noticed that Theresa was acting a little strange but she didn't have time to dwell on that, she turned her attention back to Ethan.

"Did everything go okay at the meeting?"

"Yeah it was just some standard stuff, nothing for you to worry about. As much as I hate to cut our reunion short I need to go to Crane Enterprise and pick up some papers."

"But Ethan you just got back, don't you want to spend some time with your wife?"

"Of course I do but this is important, I'll be back before you know it."

Before either Gwen or Rebecca could protest he was out the door.

"Why didn't you confront him, why didn't you tell him about what you saw in New York?"

"I'll never get it out of him but I'm sure I can't get whatever I need to know out my new best friend."

Theresa

As she unpacked her clothes she thought of how much fun she had in New York with Ethan. It was nice being away from Harmony, not having to care about running into Fox and Whitney. But now that they were back there was another person she didn't want to see and that was Gwen.

When Ethan told her that he was still in love her she thought that maybe he was just playing around with her but she knew that he was serious when he kissed her, and what a kiss it was. It brought back all the memories of they time they spent together falling in love with each other and planning their wedding. It felt so right being with Ethan again but when she laid down at night the only person she could think of was Fox.

Not only that she had to worry about what Gwen would do to her if she found out what was going on between them. The question was what exactly was going on between them? So they kissed a couple of times, it wasn't like they had sat down and planned the rest of their lives together. But still Gwen was her friend and she had trusted her to go to New York with her husband. There was no way she would be able to look Gwen into the eye without telling her that she kissed her husband.

She was still deep in thought when the door opened.

"I just came to see if you needed any help unpacking?"

"No..umm Gwen I think I can handle it, where's Ethan?"

"He had to go to the office to pick up some papers, so I figured since he didn't have time to tell me about the weekend I could hear it from you."

"Oh, it was pretty much boring, he went to his meeting and I pretty much stayed in the hotel room."

"I can't believe you didn't get out and enjoy New York."

There was no way she could lie to Gwen, she had to know the truth. She couldn't tell her the whole truth but at least she could tell her some of it.

"Well actually I didn't spend the whole week in the room, we had dinner."

"Really, I'm glad Ethan convinced you to have a good time. I'm so lucky to have him in my life. I have no idea what I would do without him."

"Yeah."

"Not having him beside me at night while the two of you were gone almost drove me crazy. But I knew he was in good hands with you."

"We've really come along way."

"Defiantly, I mean this time last year I didn't even want you in the same room with Ethan but now I know that you would never do anything to jeopardize my marriage. I was thinking that I never had a sister, I had friends that were really close to me but I never thought of them as sister material because they were all so fake. But you know you're different, you starting to seem like the sister I never had."

"Gwen..."

"You don't have to say anything, I'm sure you value our friendship as much as I do."

Great, if Gwen found out what happened in New York it would kill her. She had to talk to Ethan but what was she going to say to him, everything had gotten so complicated in only a matter of days. Of course she still loved Fox but really enjoyed being with Ethan once again. It was times like this she needed Whitney.

AN: I didn't really like that chapter but while writing it I made me think about the next chapter and trust me it's going to be unbelievable. I'll try to have it wrote before this weekend. Please continue to read and review!!


	27. I Can't Take This Much Longer

I Can't Take This Much Longer

Fox hoped that he was doing the right thing by following Whitney, deep inside he felt that the only way he was going to get Theresa back was if he knew exactly what Whitney's plan. If he knew just what she planned to them maybe he could help her and him and Theresa could work things out quicker.

Whitney pulled up to the Book Café and he quickly pulled up behind her, he waited until she got of the car before following. For a second he felt like was spying on her and technically he was but he had no reason to, he trusted her now. He knew that she wasn't working with Gwen to keep him and Theresa apart anymore. He looked at the cars parked in the parking lot and noticed that Ethan's car was there as well. That was a little odd; since he was back from New York he figured that he would be spending time with Gwen.

Why Ethan wasn't with Gwen wasn't what was on his mind, somehow he needed to convince Whitney to tell him what he was planning. He was sick of sitting around waiting on Gwen to make her next move, he had to start working to get his wife back. Of course he knew that Whitney probably wasn't going to come out and tell him her plan. If pleading and begging didn't work then he would do what he probably should did a long time ago and that was tell Theresa everything that had happened so far.

He quickly spotted Whitney sitting in the far end of the Book Café with someone who he could only see from the back. Whoever it was he could see that Whitney was sure having a good time with him. Maybe she had found someone to move on with, after her experience with Chad and her and Gwen's fail attempt to break him and Theresa up she dissevered happiness. After ordering a cup of coffee he was about to leave because he didn't want Whitney to think he was spying on her; he already felt like an idiot for following her this far

But something in him couldn't leave, he figured nothing was wrong with him saying hello. The closer he got to Whitney and her mystery date the more familiar person looked. He couldn't stop himself for thinking that he knew the back of that head, he knew this person. Which gave him more of a reason to go over and say hello. He noticed that the whole time was in there he hadn't seen Ethan, but he couldn't focus on anything but who Whitney was with and then it hit him. How could've been so blind, now nothing was stopping him from going to the table.

"Whitney you should've seen Theresa's face each time I kissed her....

"Fox oh my God, what are you doing here?"

"Finally coming to my sense, I can't believe you Ethan. My own brother plotting to ruin my marriage."

"Fox it's not what you think..."

Ethan stood up so he could but before he knew it Fox punched him causing him to fall into the table.

"Fox! Stop it!"

Fox didn't want to hear anything else Whitney had to say, all this time she had been telling him that it was Gwen she had been working with, when all along it was his own flesh and blood. He continued to punch Ethan until someone finally pulled them apart.

"Fox calm down just give us a chance to explain."

"Explain what Whitney, that you're a lying bitch that was out to keep me and Theresa apart from day one."

"It's not what you think.."

"You know what, I don't want to hear anything either of you have to say. I'm going to the mansion and talk to my wife so I can explain to her the two people we thought we could trust the most was were really our worst enemies."

He walked out but Whitney quickly followed, she ran and stood in front of his car door.

"Listen to me, there so much I need to explain to you. It's not what you think, trust me."

"Trust you! That's all I've been hearing these last couple of days but I'm sick of it."

"Whitney is right, please give us a chance to explain."

"I don't have to listen to anything either one of you are saying, Whitney could you please get out of my way so I can go get my wife back."

"I'm sorry Fox but I'm not going anywhere, not until you hear me out."

"Get the hell out of my way!"

"No, not until you listen to me."

He looked up to the sky and silently asked God why he was torturing him like this; sure he had made some mistakes in the past but now was not the time to make him pay.

"Fine, you have thirty seconds."

"Okay I know it looks like me and Ethan are working together and to be honest with you were are but its not in the way you think."

"She's right, Whitney called me a long time ago and told me about Gwen's plan to break up you and Theresa."

"Why should I believe either of you, this could just be another lie."

"It isn't a lie, you're my brother Fox. I would never do anything to hurt you or Theresa."

"Really, so explain to me how overhearing that you kissed my wife on your little trip to New York shouldn't hurt me?"

"It was just all an act."

"Really, sounds like a bunch of bullshit to me." He looked at his watch. "Sorry but it looks like your thirty seconds are up."

He tried to get to his car door but Whitney still stood in his way.

"No, no, no listen you have to hear the rest of it; please. And if you don't believe us then you can go to the mansion and tell Theresa everything but please just hear us out first."

"Okay talk."

"I don't even know where to began, I mean it all go to complicated so fast."

"I don't have all day Whitney."

"Okay, remember when I told you about Ethan and Theresa's trip to New York and I said that I had plans of my own? After Gwen came up with the plan for me to seduce you in the office I knew that there was no way I could go through with her plan."

"I already know that part."

"I know but I have to set this up so you understand, okay; before I came to your office I called Ethan and told him everything that had happened between Gwen and I."

"It didn't take much convincing because deep down I knew Gwen was up to something. I love my wife but I know her better then anyone else. I know in the past I looked the other way when she plotted against Theresa but this time I just couldn't do it, especially when Theresa was trying so hard to be friends with her."

"Let me get this straight, you've known all along that your wife was trying to break up my marriage and you didn't say anything?"

"I didn't know in the beginning, I suspected something was up with her but I didn't have any proof that is until Whitney came to me and asked me to go along with her plan. My job was to be there for Theresa as a friend and protect her from Gwen."

"Okay that make sense to me but how did you end up in New York kissing Theresa."

"I promise you that was not part of the plan, I was suppose to take her away from Harmony so she could clear her mind but the first night were there I look up and see Gwen starring at us over dinner. I noticed she was at the airport but I figured she'd stayed behind to plot her next plan. Earlier that day she had already accused me of still being in love with Theresa."

"So you kissed her to prove that you still are."

"No of course not, Fox I would never do anything to hurt you or Theresa. I'll always have feelings for her but I've moved on and she has to. You're the one she's meant to be with and I'm just trying to help you get her back. As for me kissing her it meant nothing, it just seemed like the right thing to do, just to throw Gwen off. And after I kissed her I told her I loved her."

"You did what!" Whitney and Fox both said it in together.

"I know but I couldn't just kiss her and not have a good reason to do be doing it. She thought that me and Gwen were happily married and now..."

"Now she thinks you're in love with her, dammit Ethan."

He was still lost, they were both telling him that they were trying to help him get Theresa back but it seemed to him that they were pulling them further apart.

"As thankful as I am that you're both trying to help me but all of this has gotten to out of hand. I need my wife back."

"We understand but you also have to understand that if we don't see this plan out Gwen is never going to let the two of you be happy. We have to expose her to Theresa so she can see what we already know."

"I guess I have no other choice but to go along with this for a little longer but you guys have to understand what I'm going through, I love Theresa with all my heart and I cant' stand being without her. This is my marriage we're talking about and if you're going to play around with it you've got to let me know about all these plans but I don't know how much more of this I can take. I know I'm having a hard time believing all of this what if Theresa doesn't."

"She'll believe us, at least I hope she will."

AN: I hope this chapter was good enough to get me out of the deep water that I was in with some of you. I would never break up Fox and Theresa; they're perfect for each other. I tried to explain why everything happen the way it did and I know keeping Theresa in the dark about all this is wrong but everything is going to work out. I wanted to keep Fox from knowing about Whitney and Ethan's plan a little longer but it just felt like the right thing to do especially now that I've thought of a fabulous way to end the story. Now that I've proven that to everyone I want to began bring down Gwen, which I shall enjoy doing. Please continue to read and review.


	28. She Will Pay

She Will Pay

After spending another night on the time Theresa knew it was time she talked to Gwen, as much as she loved spending time along with Ethan she knew she had to let Gwen know that she didn't still have feelings for him. Of course he, on the other hand, he had made sure that she knew how he felt about her. The subject hadn't come up again since they'd return from New York but she knew it was going to happen sooner or later. It was amazing that he was able to hide his feelings for Gwen all this years but she didn't think it was fair. Gwen was such a great person and such a good friend, it almost made her a little made that Ethan would even think of cheating on his wife after seeing what she was going through.

But right now the attention that he was giving her was making her feel a thousand times better, she knew she was wrong but it was the only thing that was keeping her from going crazy inside. She missed Fox so much; there wasn't a day that didn't go by that she didn't think of him. Each time she heard the door opened she hoped that it was he had come to apologize and make everything right between them again, but the question of if she should forgive him always hung in the back of her mind. She wanted to forgive him back she was she had a good reason for everything that had happened but how could she forgive him when he had slept with her best friend.

She had to handle things one step at a time, the first thing she had to do was find Gwen make sure everything was right between the two of them. Sure at a time like this it would be easy for her to steal Ethan away from Gwen on move on with him but that wasn't the right thing to do. She searched all over the house but couldn't find her anyway, she was probably at the office but she stopped by Rebecca's room to see if she knew where she was.

"Rebecca have you seen Gwen?"

"No, she stepped out for a minute."

"Oh well I'll catch up with her later."

"No Theresa wait let's have a little chat." She patted the seat next to her and waited for Theresa to sit down. "When are you going home?"

"What!"

"I'm not trying to be rude since you are a guest but don't you think it's time for you to pick up the pieces of you little marriage and go back to your husband."

"Excuse me?"

"Honestly don't you think it's time for you to leave, so Fox cheated on you with Whitney. Big deal, who hasn't cheated on each other around here."

"Rebecca I believe my marriage is none of your business."

"Yes it is when it starts affecting Gwen, every night she comes to me and complain about you being with her husband since she wont put a stop to it I will."

"Should I take that as threat?"

"You have no other choice, I'm warning you Theresa; if you do anything to break Gwen and Theresa you will pay."

"Mother stop it!"

"Gwen I had no idea you were home."

"Theresa I'm so sorry, I can't believe my mother would treat you this way. I have no problem with you spending time with Ethan, I know you just need to get your mind off Fox."

"Thank you Gwen, I knew you would understand."

"No problem, now if you'll excuse us there are some things me and mother have to talk about."

Gwen couldn't believe just how naïve Theresa was; she was out of her mind if she thought she was going to get a way with kissing her husband.

"Gwen I'm sorry..."

"Oh stop it mother, I was just saying that to make Theresa feel better."

"So you're still going to kill Theresa?"

"Of course I am, the sooner I do it the better."

Ethan

"Theresa are you ready for dinner?"

"You know Ethan I was thinking that maybe you should stay in with Gwen tonight."

"Why would I want to spend time with her when it's you I love."

"Speaking of you being in love with me I think that's something we should talk about but not here Gwen or Rebecca might overhear us."

"Okay I'll me you in the gazebo in ten minutes."

Ethan knew why he wanted to talk to him; she probably wanted to tell him how wrong he was for spending so much time for and not Gwen, and that he was wrong to love her when he had a wife the loved him more the life itself. But ifs he had any idea what his wife was really like she would do everything possible to stay away from her. He wished he could tell Theresa that he really wasn't in love with and everything that he was doing was so he could protect her from Gwen.

He wished that there was some way he could expose Gwen for the conveying bitch that she was without hurting Theresa but plotting behind her back seemed like the only way. It was hard to believe that he could call the women he once loved a bitch but the name seemed to fit her so well. When Whitney called and told him everything that Gwen had been up to her didn't even open his mouth to defend her. In the past she always claim that he defended Theresa because he loved her and that was somewhat true but the real reason he stood up for her was because he knew how Gwen could be.

She could show blame Theresa for the sky being blue, she was just that type of person. But he was not going to let Gwen get away with breaking up his brothers marriage. When he got to the gazebo Theresa was all ready there pacing. He knew why Fox loved her so much and he also knew how easy it could be for him to fall in love with her once again but he knew her heart belonged to Fox. She looked up and saw him staring at her.

"Did anybody follow you here?"

"No, Gwen and Rebecca are in the house plot...I mean discussing something."

He had to watch what he said around both Theresa and Gwen. Since they'd returned from New York he manage to avoid Gwen up until bedtime, each night he made sure he kept enough spaced between them. He knew it was killing her inside not to be able to confront him about what happened between him and Theresa in New York. As for Theresa, he just had to make sure she thought he was still in love with her without making her fall in love with him.

"Ethan we really have to talk."

"I know what you're going to say, you're going to say that you don't want to break up my marriage to Gwen."

"Right."

"And you're also going to say that Gwen is a wonderful wife to me and a even better friend to you."

"Exactly."

"Well since I know all this, why are we having this conversation?"

"Because Ethan you have to understand that I still love Fox. Yes I will always have feelings for you and even though things aren't going all the great between me and my husband I would like to work things out with him."

"Really, so what you're saying that if Fox walked up to you and said that everything that has happened the past couple of months was one big misunderstanding after another one you would believe him?"

"Of course I would with some proof but it's not a misunderstanding. I know what I saw when I walked into his office that day."

"Yeah you have a point there but what if he didn't have any proof; would you still forgive him?"

"You have no idea how many times I've tried to answer that question in my head and right now I honestly don't know the answer to that question."

The answer to that question wasn't important to him, as long as he knew he could tell his brother that he could still save his marriage he was a happy camper.

"I know all of this is hard on you right now but just know that I'm here for you and that I love you."

"I love you too Ethan, didn't you mention something about us getting something to eat?"

Alistair

He couldn't believe how stupid his grandson was, did he have to do everything for him. He had to force him to stay married to Theresa now he has to keep Gwen from murdering his wife.

"Stacey get me my grandson right now!"

His devoted sectary quickly dialed the number and put it on speakerphone.

"Fox Crane speaking."

"You shouldn't be even allowed to have the Crane name."

"Grandfather I haven' t heard from you since Theresa and I got married."

"I know I thought that you have sense enough to make your marriage work but I see you're just like your father; you can't say no to a Russell. What is about those women?" I'll never understand you Fox, I hand pick your wife for you and this the thanks I get, you start shacking up with Whitney as soon you get the opportunity."

"It wasn't..."

"I know nothing happened between the two of you idiot. Don't you know by now I see everything that happens in Harmony? Right now I'm looking at Rebecca and Gwen as they plot to kill your precious Theresa."

"What!"

"You heard me, now be a man and go get your wife back before it's too late!"

He hung up before Fox could get a last word in. Alistair smashed a picture of Rebecca and Julian from their wedding.

"What's wrong Alistair?"

"Nothing big, just thinking of how much join I'm going to get when Rebecca and her evil daughter or out of my house. Gwen thinks that losing Ethan will kill her; she'll wish she was dead when I'm done with her. Nobody can torture my family but me."

AN: I know this chapter really sucks but I couldn't put myself into it. I'm going a lot of drama with my boyfriend or should I say ex boyfriend so it's kind of hard to think of ways to get Theresa and Fox back together. I wanted to update as soon as possible because I felt so bad for making everyone wait as long as I had. I promise that the next chapter will be much better. I'll try and write the next chapter as soon as possible.


	29. The Final Plan

The Final Plan

"There is no way you expect me to believe that my wife is capable of murder."

"I agree with Ethan, I know Gwen hates Theresa but there is no way she would ever kill her."

Fox had been trying for the past thirty minutes to convenience Whitney and Ethan that Gwen and Rebecca were plotting to kill his wife.

"I'm going to say this once again, my grandfather called me and told me he was listening to them as they plotted things out."

"I can't believe you're believing what Alistair told you, remember he is the man that disowned me when he found out I wasn't Julian's child."

"He's not the way you think he is."

"I can't believe you're defending him, he hates the Lopez-Fitzgerald's. He'll probably be glad to get rid of one of them."

"You're wrong Whitney, my grandfather doesn't hate Theresa."

"Yeah right, do you really expect us to believe that?" Ethan laughed a little.

"For your information Alistair is the reason me and Theresa are married."

"What in the world are you talking about?"

Telling the story of the way him and Theresa got married but it seemed like the only way to really make them understand that Alistair wasn't lying to him.

"I know everyone believes that the reason me and Theresa flew to Las Vegas and got married was because we didn't want everyone to make a big deal out of us getting married. Well that's not true, the first night we were there we got drunk and accidentally got married."

"What, are you serious?"

"Unfortunately I am Whit, when we woke up the next morning we were married with the license to prove it."

"So what does Alistair have to do with any of it?"

"To make a long story short, Alistair basically forced us to stay married because he didn't want to the family to look bad. At first neither of us wanted to be married but over time we fell in love with each other. I feel so horrible about it because Theresa never got the big wedding she's always wanted."

"Oh my gosh I can't believe this, if it wasn't for Alistair no one would've ever know."

"Yeah so now do you believe me?"

"I guess we have no choice but what are we going to do, right now Theresa is at the mansion with Gwen."

"I know and there's no telling what your wife is telling her."

"We have to do something fast."

"I know but what Whitney, do you have anymore of your famous plans?"

"No, do you Ethan?"

"I've thought of something but it's going to be risky."

"What do you mean, are you saying that Theresa might get hurt?"

"I don't know but it seems like the only thing left to do."

"Okay so what's the plan?"

"Well first of all we've got to draw up some divorce papers for you and Theresa as soon as possible."

"What!"

"I know it's sounds a little harsh but trust me it'll workout in the end. Okay here's the plan, once the papers are served I'm sure that Theresa will turn to me to help her get through all of this..."

Fox stopped Ethan in mid sentence. "As happy as I am that you're helping with all of this, I really don't like the fact that my wife is turning to you, you've already kissed her and confessed your undying love for her. I mean what if she's started to have feelings for you once again."

"Oh I completely forgot about that, I talked to her earlier today and she still love you and only you. When all this is over you'll have your wife back."

Knowing Theresa still loved him made him smile a little which was something he hadn't did since everything started.

"Okay now like I was saying, Whitney you have to called Gwen and brag about how you've got Fox to divorce Theresa and that the two of you are going to live happily ever after."

"Right, and tell I'll say something about now that Theresa has lost everything she can live happily with you."

"Exactly!"

"Hold on a second Pinky and The Brain, how do we know Theresa will sign the papers. You just said yourself that she still loves me."

"Yes but I'm gong to convince her to, I know you don't like the thought of divorcing Theresa but it's the only way to push Gwen over the edge. Theresa will turn to me because I've been there for her through all of this; I'm the person she feels comfortable with right now. This is where things are going to get a little dangerous. Once the papers are signed I'm going to go to Gwen and tell her that I'm leaving her for Theresa."

"You're kidding!"

Whitney was jumping with joy, Fox wished he could do the same but he just didn't feel right about any of this.

"When Gwen hears that I'm sure that'll push her over the edge and make her snap and if Alistair is right she'll instantly try to kill Theresa."

"Are you out of your fucking mind! There is no way I'm going to put my wife's life into that much danger. There's still a chance that Gwen might hurt her."

"I know that's why we have to make sure we have everything planned down to a tee, we have to be there when Gwen tries to kill her to stop her. If everything works out like it should nobody will get hurt and Gwen will be out of our lives for good."

"No, I'm sorry but I can't go along with this. I'm going to the mansion and tell Theresa everything that has happened."

Fox picked up his keys and walked to the door, once he explain everything to Theresa she would understand and they would be back together before the night was over.

"Fox wait!"

"What Whitney, are you going to explain to me for the hundredth time that this is the right thing to do, that this is the only way to get Theresa back. If that's what you're going to say then I don't want to hear it, I just want my wife back!"

Fox the first time since all of this had started Fox finally broke down and cried. He loved his wife so much and the thought of Gwen taking her life scared him more then anyone would ever know. He knew that Whitney was going to say that Theresa wouldn't believe him and that he was just saying all of that to make himself look good. But that didn't' matter as long as there was a chance all of this could be over and Theresa could make it out of it alive then he was willing to take it.

"I know this is hard on you..."

"You have no idea how hard it is for me Ethan!"

"Do you think it's easy for me to accept that my wife broke up and perfectly good marriage and that she's plotting to kill my brother's wife who just happens to be my best friend? No this is not easy on any of us but it seems like the only thing we can do."

"I'm so sorry this is all my fault."

"Whitney..."

"No Fox it is, I just couldn't stand that Theresa was happy with you."

"Look it doesn't make any sense for us to go around blaming each other. If this is the only way I can get my wife back then lets do it. I think I'll be able to sleep better knowing that Gwen is behind bars and no where near Theresa."

He hoped that they were doing the right thing; if anything happened to Theresa he would never be able to live with himself.

AN: Thanks to everyone for being so patent and waiting for to me to update. As you know I wasn't happy with the last chapter and I wanted to write another one as soon as possible. I'm much happier with this one and I really enjoyed writing it. Thank you so much to THEROX4EVER03 for understanding about my personal life and for all the great reviews. I wrote this chapter just for you. Please continue to read and review!


	30. Divorce

AN: Usually I put these at the bottom of the page but after checking my email I found that someone named Amanda left a review saying I was copying her story. I can honestly say that I came up with this story all by myself and unfortunately I have no way of proving it unless I copy the dates of when I started writing this story, which I shouldn't have to.

Since I've started writing Fanfics I've stopped reading other people's because I didn't want any of their ideas to rub off on me. I'm hurt that this Amanda person could accuse me of stealing something that already belong and means so much to me.

I looked through the first couple of pages of the Passion's Fanfics to see if I could find her story (she signed as a anonymous reader) but I couldn't find anything close to what I was writing. If anyone has any idea who this person is or knows where I can find this story please let me know because I would like to read it; if I do find the story I don't plan to change anything about my story because like I said it belongs to me and I feel that I shouldn't have to make any changes to something that I know I've been working on since sometime in June.

As for Amanda if she's reading this I just want you to know that next time you accuse me of stealing something that's already is mine you need to get your facts straight. And if you decided to take this any further then I think it would be best if you were able to prove that I stole anything from you before you start pointing fingers.

Now back to MY story!!!

Divorce

"So what's on the agenda for tonight Theresa, dinner and a movie?"

"Ethan, don't you think it would a good idea if you spent the evening with me tonight. I mean I am your wife."

"I agree, with Gwen. I think it would be a good idea if the two of you went out tonight. Besides I need sometime alone."

As much as she hated to be away from Ethan she knew it was the right thing to do. Now that she knew he was still in love with her she knew it would be very easy for her to start to return those feelings for him. Her mind told her it would be the right thing to do but her heart still belonged to Fox. Even if she didn't still love Fox there was no way she could betray Gwen like that. She knew how much it hurt to have the person you love the most stolen by someone you thought you could trust. There was no way she was going to break up Gwen and Ethan's marriage.

"Are you sure Theresa, because if you want we can just stay home and watch a couple of movies."

"No I'll be fine, now get out of here and get dressed."

Once they were out of the room she knew she had made a mistake, she still wasn't ready to be alone. Maybe she could go over to Mama's for a while, she was sure there was something she could do over there that could get her mind off of Fox. Just as she was about to walk upstairs to get her car keys the doorbell rung.

"I'll get it."

She opened the door to find a tall handsome man standing in front of her.

"You must be here for Rebecca, let me go get her."

"No actually I'm looking for Mrs. Theresa Crane."

"Oh, that's me. How can I help you?"

"I'm sorry but you've been served."

He placed the blue papers in Theresa's hand and left before she could ask any questions. Actually she didn't him anything, she knew exactly what those papers where for. She could feel her stomach turning as she opened the envelope. When she saw the word divorce on them she instantly fainted.

Gwen

"Ethan honey, could you come zip up my dress?"

"In a minute honey, I just need to go check on Theresa."

She couldn't take it anymore, she was sick of pretending that she didn't know what was going on between him and Theresa. There was no way she was going to let her marriage crumble right in her face.

"I'm sick of this Ethan." She turned around and found that he was no longer in the room. "Ethan...Ethan where are you?"

She walked out in the hallway and heard voice downstairs. She walked back into the room and started getting dressed once again. She considered if she should tell Ethan the way she felt about him spending so much time with Theresa but she decided against it. She walked over to her dresser drawer and pulled out the gun that her mother had somehow gotten. She couldn't wait until the day she pulled the trigger and Theresa's life came to an end, other then the day she married Ethan; that would be the happiest day of her life.

She put the gun back in its hiding place and walked back to her dressing table. She was just about to retouch her lipstick when her mother came into the room look as if she had seen a ghost.

"Mother what is it, is something wrong with Ethan?"

"No, it's Theresa. I think she's dead."

Gwen ran down the stairs and saw a lifeless Theresa lying on the couch with Ethan standing beside her.

"What's wrong with her, is she going to be okay?"

"I don't know I came downstairs and she was laying in front of the door with these papers on her hand."

"Did you read them?"

"Of course not Rebecca, last time I checked there were laws against that."

"Maybe it's a clue to what upset her I'm sure she won't mind if we take a little peek."

Gwen moved closer so she could see what the papers said. It didn't take her very long to realize that they were divorce papers. It took all she could to keep from smiling. She had to continue to play the part of the devoted friend.

"Oh my gosh, Fox is divorcing Theresa! I can't believe that son of a bitch.

Everything was working out perfect, now that there was no chance for Theresa to get back with Fox she would have no choice but to move as far away from Harmony. Maybe she wouldn't have a reason to kill her after all. Theresa moaned a little as a sign that she was finally starting to wake up.

"Theresa, honey its Ethan. Can you hear me?"

"What happened, why is everyone standing over me like this."

"You fainted after you got served with divorce papers."

"REBECAA!"

"What Ethan, somebody had to break the news."

"So it's all true, Fox is divorcing me. What am I going to do Ethan, I have nothing to live for."

"Shh.., honey don't say that, you have everything to live for."

"Ethan's right, look at you; you're beautiful and smart. You can replace Fox with any man."

"Thank you Gwen but I love him so much and I thought he loved me."

"I'm sure Fox knows he's missing out on a lifetime of happiness."

"So why is he divorcing me?"

"I wish that I could answer all the questions for you but I just can't; at least not right now. This is not the end of the world for you Theresa; everything is going to get better for you. I promise."

"Oh Ethan, what would I do without you." Theresa sat up and hugged Ethan.

The sight of them in each other's arm almost made Gwen sick to her stomach. She was starting to believe that it was all just one big front that Theresa was putting on.

"So what are you going to do now Theresa, are you going to go back home to Pilar."

"Mother, don't be so rude. I think that maybe it would be best if Theresa went away for a little while. Just until the whole divorce thing is over."

"Maybe you're right Gwen, I mean it wouldn't hurt for me to get a way. Just to clear my mind."

"I'm sorry Theresa I can't let you do that."

"Why not Ethan, I think it'll be good for her. It'll be a chance for her to start her life over."

"She doesn't need to start anything over."

"Yes she does...

"Whoa, excuse me but last time I checked it was my life; so I should be the one to decide what I do with it."

It was best that she decide to leave Harmony because if she didn't she wouldn't have a life to live.

"I think I agree with Gwen Ethan, maybe I should just go away for a little while. Besides there nothing keeping me here."

Ethan took Theresa's hands in his. "I'm not trying to make up your mind but Harmony is your home, you grew up her. You shouldn't have to just pick up and leave."

"I know that but I don't think I'll be able to get through this alone. I know there's going to be so many times I'm going to see Whitney and Fox together; I honestly don't think I can take that."

"Yes you can, this will only make you stronger. Besides you have me and I'm always going to be there for you. No matter what."

"But what if it's the middle of the night..."

"No matter what includes the middle of the night and any other time you need me. I promise I'll drop everything and come running."

Did she hear what she thought she just heard, was it possible that her husband just told his ex fiancée that he would drop everything to be with her? No she seriously had to be hearing things.

"You do realize that you're stuck with me for the rest of your life?"

I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I really hate to break up this happy moment but I really need to talk to my husband."

Gwen pulled Ethan's arm to make sure he followed. She led him to the entrance of the house and closed the sliding doors to be sure no one heard them.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Gwen could you keep your voice down, Theresa might hear you."

"That's all you think about now days, Theresa, Theresa, Theresa! What about me, last time I checked I was your wife."

"How could I possibly forget that, you remind me every minute."

"Okay I'm going to seriously pretend I didn't hear that."

"Good cause I really have to get back to Theresa."

"Wait Ethan I'm not done with you."

"We'll you should be because I'm done with you."

He opened the door leaving Gwen standing there with her mouth open. Rebecca noticed the expression on her face and quickly walked over to her and slid the doors back.

"Honey what is it?"

"I've had it with her, look at how she made herself seem so innocent."

"I know and Ethan is falling for it. So what are you going to do?"

"I wanna to take the gun that you got and kill her right now!"

"I know but we have to wait."

"The longer I wait the sweeter it'll be when I finally pull the trigger."

AN: Yes another one, I'm so use to having these at the bottom that I couldn't help myself. I just wanted to say I hope everyone is enjoying what's going on. Please continue to R&R!!!


	31. Starting Over

Starting Over

Being out with Ethan was just what she needed; somehow he had managed to convince her to go to the carnival with him. At first she felt silly for riding the merry go round but then she started to smile, which was something she really hadn't done in a long time. Ethan was so amazing he made sure that she kept that smile on her face; she hoped the day would never end.

"Thank you so much for all of this."

"If you tell me thank you one more time we're going back to the mansion."

"Okay that was the last time, scouts honor."

"Funny I don't remember you being a scout."

"Shut up Ethan."

She reached out and grabbed his hand; it felt so natural to be holding hands with him once again. Like they were meant to be together. That was something she didn't want to think about right now, she just wanted to enjoy the moment before having to face reality once again.

"I can't remember that last time I've had this much fun."

"Seriously? Don't you and Gwen do this type of stuff?"

"You want some ice cream?"

She noticed that he hadn't answered her question but couldn't resist the ice cream cone that was put in her hand. She always thought the he and Gwen had a perfect relationship, maybe things hadn't been as great as she thought they were. The more she thought about the less attention she paid to her ice cream.

"Uh Theresa, ice cream is dripping all over your hand. Maybe we should sit down for a while, it seems that you can't walk and eat at the same time."

She took a seat next to him on the bench. "Shut up Ethan, I was just deep in thought."

"About what if you don't mind me asking."

"I don't know, I mean I wouldn't want to ruin the perfect day that we're having."

"No, it's okay. Now what's on your mind?"

"Not that I'm trying to pry into your life or anything but what happened to your relationship with Gwen? When you two first got married it seemed that it was going to last forever."

"Yeah I thought so too but there's just some things you don't know about Gwen."

"Like what?"

"The details aren't important right now but they will be soon."

Exactly what that meant she didn't know but she defiantly was going to find out.

"Should I be concerned about those details?"

"Nope, not while I'm around."

"Okay Ethan you starting to scare me, what exactly is going on here?"

Ethan

He knew he had said too much, so far he had been so careful around both her and Gwen but he had a hard time lying to Theresa. She didn't deserve what she ways going to, she didn't deserve for her life to be held in Gwen and Rebecca's hand. But they, on the other hand, would deserve everything that happened to them once all this is over.

"Nothing is going on Theresa, I'm just saying that the Gwen you know is different from the Gwen that I know."

"And once again I'll ask, should that concern me?"

"Your not going to let this go are you?"

"You now me so well, now spill it."

"I'm going to sum things up by saying that my marriage to Gwen is over."

"What! I mean why, oh my gosh this all my fault."

He laughed a little. "Actually it is your fault but now in the way you think."

"How can you laugh about something like this, I broke up your marriage, Gwen is going to kill me."

He wished she hadn't said that, if she only knew that Gwen really wanted to kill her.

"Because of you I see that I'm not meant to be with Gwen, I love her but I don't love the person she's become."

"What are you talking bout, Gwen is still the same person, well not exactly now she's actually nice to me."

"I'm glad you feel that way about her because I don't want you to change your view of her. I want you to remember the way you think of her now."

"The way you're talking it's like she's going somewhere."

If he had his way she would be in jail for attempted murder.

"Let's not talk about Gwen anymore, who are you holding up."

"Actually I'm doing okay now that I know I have you. I mean you've been right there whenever I needed you. But I feel horrible now that I know your marriage is falling apart. I wish there was something I could do help."

"I thought we weren't going to talk about this."

"I'm sorry Ethan but it's hard for me not to think about it when I know I had something to do with. I should've just left when I caught Whitney and Fox together. Maybe then you wouldn't have fallen in love with me again."

"Theresa I'll always be in love with you."

"But my heart belongs to Fox."

"I know that and I'm not trying to do anything to stand in the way of that. I hope you don't think that I'm trying to push you into a relationship when you haven't even signed your divorce papers. I just want you to follow your happy and do whatever makes you happiest."

"Divorce, it's since a horrible word."

"Yeah it is but look at it as a new beginning. You can start your life over."

"I wish I could start over with Fox."

He kissed the top of her head as he laid it on his shoulder. He wished he could tell her that she would have her second chance with Fox sooner then she knew. All he had to do was get her to sign the divorce papers so he could tell Gwen that he was filling for divorce.

"I know you don't want to continue to talk about your divorce papers but you know the longer you wait to sign them the more it's going to hurt."

"Yeah I know but I can't believe you're Fox's lawyer." She punched him in the arm. "I thought you were on my side."

"Just to let you know that really hurted and it's not like it's not like I had any choice. He's my brother remember."

"I know, I'm just hurt that you did it behind my back."

"I'm sorry, after all this is over I'll be honest with you as long as I live."

"I know you will and I love you for that. I know your right about the papers but it just seems like once I signed those papers there's no turning back. Fox will be out of my life forever."

He wrapped his arms around her and held her.

"I know I've said this a million times but all of this will get better before you know it. You may be able to look back on it and laugh a little."

"I can't wait for that day to come." She sighed a little. "I guess there's only one thing left to do and that is to sign the divorce papers."

"That's my girl."

"One last thing."

"What's that?"

"Do you plan to divorce Gwen?"

"Yeah but what makes you ask that."

"Maybe I shouldn't say this but right now I was thinking that it would be a good idea for me to get away for a while; once the divorce is final and everything."

"I've told you before that you don't have to leave Harmony, remember I'm here for you."

"I know that but Gwen is going to blame me for you divorcing her I think it would be best if I left for a little while, just until things cool down."

"Theresa.."

"No let me finish, but I was thinking maybe we should start over together. My heart belongs to Fox and it probably always will but I was once in love with you, I'll always have feeling for you Ethan and right now those feelings don't compare to what I feel for Fox but maybe over time things will change."

"You want to start over with me?"

"Yeah...I mean...no. How could even think something like that."

"Wait I'm completely lost, you just said you wanted to go away with me and now you don't want to."

"My mind is telling me that it would so easy for me to fall in love with you but I have to listen to my heart and it's telling me that Gwen is my friend and even if she does blame me for breaking up her marriage, it'll be okay but me stabbing her in her back and moving on with her husband would just be wrong."

"I'm going to say this once again, you are no the reason I'm divorcing Gwen, I've finally see what kind of person she is and don't want to be married to the person she's become."

"Why do you keep saying that, is there something going on that I don't know about. You know what it really doesn't matter anymore, my life is a complete mess so whatever you keeping from me probably wouldn't surprise me. Look I'm a little tried, lets just go home."

Theresa was truly amazing person that different deserve any of what she was going to. Gwen really didn't deserve to hear the word friend and her name in the same sentence. Even at a time like this, Theresa still thought of Gwen's feeling, the person that was ruining her life. Once Theresa signed those papers and he present Gwen with hers things could finally be over; at least he hoped.

AN: I hope you liked it, it's almost about time for me to bring Theresa and Fox back together, which is something I can't wait to write. I was told that I should stop with the cliffhangers but isn't the whole reason for writing? Isn't that the whole reason for coming back a couple of days later to see if the author has updated their story? Oh I'm in the process of trying to come up with something for next story so if you have any ideas please let me know. Please continue to read and review!!!


	32. I Want A Divorce

I Want A Divorce

"Have you seen Ethan, I need him to look over some papers for me."

"He's where he always is, he's with Theresa."

"You really should do something about them spending so much time together."

"Do I have to remind you that we're going to kill her. You can be such an idiot sometimes."

She instantly regretted saying the worlds as soon as they came out of her mouth, she loved her mother but she has so much build up anger that she had to find someway to express herself.

"I'm sorry mother, I just want to put my hands around Theresa's neck and chock the life out of her."

"I know Gwine but in the mean time we must be patient. Have you continued to play nice to her?"

"Yes but I don t know how much longer I pretend to be happy when my husband spends the night in her room."

"Oh my, do you think they're sleeping together?"

"I don't think Ethan would do that to me, at least I hope he wouldn't. I never would've thought my plan would turn out like this. Once Fox gave her those divorce papers she was suppose to leave Harmony so everyone could go on with their loves."

Instead of packing her bags she choose to shack up with her husband. Never in a million years did she think she could kill another human being but Theresa really deserved it. How could she do the same thing that Whitney had done to her, she though that Theresa had change but it didn't take long for her to prove that she was still the same.

"I will be glad when she's out of our lives for good."

"When who's out of our lives?"

"Ethan honey, I thought you were out with Theresa."

Gwen went to kiss him but he quickly diverted his attention to the papers that were in his hands.

"She's over to Pilar's right now, Rebecca could you give us a minute alone."

"Sure, I'll talk to you later Gwen."

She mouth to Gwen to tell her everything when her and Ethan were done.

"Okay what's up?"

"You might want to sit down for this one."

"Ethan what is it you're scaring me." The papers he had in his hand looked exactly like Theresa's divorce papers. "What are you still doing with Theresa' s divorce papers, I thought you filed them weeks ago."

"That's what I want to talk to you about, Theresa's marriage to Fox is officially over."

Gwen wanted to jump up and down with joy but she had remain calm, Ethan still had to think she felt sorry for Theresa."

"Oh my gosh, she must be devastated. I can only imagine how she feels."

"No she's fine."

"Is Theresa's divorce the big news?"

"Not exactly, umm, Gwen I know things haven't been all that great between us lately and it's because of the time I spend with Theresa."

"Don't worry Ethan I understand, she's our friend and she's going through a major change right now. We're supposed to be there for her."

Maybe she had been wrong, maybe Theresa wasn't trying to steal Ethan away from her, maybe she really did just need a should to lay on and Ethan was just being a friend to her.

"Now that her divorce is settled she can move on with her life and me and you can go back to the way we use to be. Oh Ethan, it's so funny, I was starting to believe that you were going to leave my for Theresa." She laughed but she noticed Ethan wasn't laughing back. "Honey, don't you find that funny?"

"Gwen, umm, I want a divorce."

"What?"

"Here are the papers, I filed them a few weeks ago but I wanted to wait until the right time before I gave them to you."

"What!"

"I know this a big shock but I know you had to see it coming."

"Oh my God Ethan I can't believe you! How in the hell could you do this to me? I've been nothing but faithful to you and this is the thanks I get."

"It's not the way you think but after Theresa moved in I..."

"Like always it always goes back to Theresa, let me guess you're going to say you're still in love with her and she's the one you want to spend the rest of your life with."

When he didn't answer she automatically knew the answer to it, even thing she had suspected was true but it wasn't like she was blind. Everything added up so perfectly, him spending every minute of his free time with her, the little jokes and smiles they shared together. Anybody with common senses could see they were in love with each other but she had to give her husband the benefit of doubt.

"You bastard!" She slapped him as hard as he could across his face.

"Gwen don't you think you're acting a little too harsh?"

"Too harsh, trust me Ethan this is only the beginning. You will get what you deserve I promise."

"Gwen..."

"No, I've heard enough from you, right now I don't even want to see your face."

He sat the papers down on the table and walked out the room. She knew she had every right to scream and shout at him but it wouldn't be worth it. None of that would affect him but there was one thing that would. Finding out her precious Theresa was dead would hurt him more then any of her words could. Forget waiting, Theresa had to die tonight. She pulled out her cell phone and for once she got joy out of calling Theresa.

"Hi Theresa this is Gwen, I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me later tonight, that is if you don't have plans...no, of course Ethan doesn't mind I've already talked to him about it and he says agrees with me....okay I'll see you in a couple of hours."

Fox

"I wish you could've seen her face, but the funny thing is that she didn't react the way I thought she would."

"What do you mean?"

"I thought she was going to blow up and blame everything that has happened on Theresa but she didn't, she just said that I would get what I deserved. Well at least this is almost over and you and Theresa can still be together. She misses you so much."

The thought of him and Theresa being together again usually made his heart flip but for some reason something just wasn't right. He felt that something was wrong with Theresa.

"Are you sure she's not at the Mansion."

"Yes for the hundredth time, I talked to her before I gave the papers to Gwen and she assured me that she was going to have dinner there."

"I know but it just seems as if something is going to happen to her."

"Nothing is going to happen Fox."

"It's kind of hard for me to believe that when my wife, excuse me, my ex-wife is living under the same roof as the women that is plotting to kill her. I mean how can we be sure that sure that she's not up to something right now? Remember the plan was for her to flip out when she got the divorce papers. You have to call and find out where Theresa is."

"Calm down, I will."

Fox watch as Ethan dialed Theresa number by heart, when he hung up without getting an answer it made Fox worry even more. He had never had this feeling about Theresa before not even when Alistair had told him Gwen was planning to kill her. He felt that she was safe whenever she was with Ethan.

"I just talked to Pilar and she says that Theresa left a couple of minutes ago."

"Where did she go?"

"She did say but I'm sure she's safe, you're worrying for nothing."

"No I'm not, Theresa is in danger."

"You panicking for nothing."

Fox grabbed Ethan by the shirt. "I know my wife and something is wrong, I can feel if. If Gwen does anything to her I swear that you will..." He realized what he was about to say and let Ethan's go. "I'm sorry man, I just don't know what I'd do without her."

"It's okay, how about this. I'll call Whitney and have her called Gwen to see if she's up to anything. Would that make you feel better?"

"Yeah, sure."

He wouldn't feel better until Theresa was in his arms. He promised that once all this was over he was going to tell her how much he loved her every single day. Even if she got tired of him saying the words, she was going to make sure that she knew that everything that had done was to protect her from Gwen.

"Okay, I talked to Whit and she say's shell call us if she suspects anything. Everything is going t be fine"

Fox prayed that he was right; he wouldn't be able to live with himself if anything happened to Theresa.

AN: I know this is a sucky way to end this chapter and I know that everyone wanted Gwen to flip out when Ethan gave her the divorces papers but she's going to get her moment in the up coming chapters. I wanted to keep writing but as everyone can tell story is about to come to an end. Don't worry it probably want end this month but it will be soon. I ready for Theresa and Fox to have the happy ending that I have planned out in my head. Please continue to read and review.


	33. You're Both Gonna Die

You're Both Gonna Die

Whitney tapped her foot as she waited for Gwen to answer the phone, her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest. If she could redo everything that had happened in the past she wouldn't have even have came back toHarmony, she would have stayed as far away as possible. But it didn't make any sense to sit around and wonder what if; she needed to know if Gwen was moving ahead with her plan to kill Theresa. She hoped with all her heart that wasn't the case.

She was just about to hang up the phone when Gwen finally answered.

"Gwen hi, it's Whit. I haven't talked to you in a while so I decided to call and tell you how everything is going with me and Fox."

"I'm glad to see that one of us is happy with the out come of this whole ordeal."

"What do I mean, what's not to be happy about? Me and Fox couldn't have been happier when Ethan told us that his divorce to Theresa was finale." Gwen didn't answer so she decided to continue with her rambling. "I never thought my life could be so perfect, now I know what it's like to be truly happy; just like you are with Ethan."

"I'm not happy Whitney! I'm not happy and it's all Theresa fault!"

"What do you mean, I thought everything was working out as planned. I mean I know Theresa is still staying at the mansion but I figured everything was okay."

Whitney already knew why Gwen was so angry with Theresa, she knew Ethan had filled for divorce but Gwen didn't know that she knew that information.

"That scheming little bitch didn't stop until she had her hands on Ethan and now she has to pay."

"What do you mean she has to pay?"

"She has to pay for keeping me and Ethan apart for all those years, she made us waste all that precious time together."

"I know that..." Gwen interrupted her before she could finish her sentence.

"Why couldn't she just leave when Fox left her, nobody would've missed her. But I can promise you this after tonight nobody will ever had to worry about her again."

Gwen hung up the phone leaving Whitney speechless, she knew without a doubt in her mind that Gwen was going to kill Theresa tonight. It was all her fault, she should have never gone along with Gwen's plan but now it was too late. But now was not the time for her to beat herself up, right now she needed to get Ethan and Fox to the mansion before it was too late.

She dialed Fox's cell phone number as she ran to get her car keys. She listened to it ring as she drove out of the driveway but he didn't answer.

"Dammit Fox, now is not the time for you to be MIA."

After calling Fox's house phone and not receiving an answer she dialed Ethan's number but he didn't answer either. She had no idea where either of them was but she knew if she didn't get to the Crane Mansion fast none of them would ever see Theresa again.

Theresa

Looking there her closet she realized that she didn't have anything to wear to dinner tonight with Gwen. The more she thought about it the more she didn't feel like going out, especially not with Gwen. She knew that Ethan was going to present her with the divorce papers soon and there was no way she would be able to look her in the eye knowing she had something to do with the divorce. Ethan had told her over and over again that it wasn't her fault and that he was going to divorce her anyway but she still felt guilty.

The pain of knowing your marriage is over hurts but knowing your husband in leaving you for your best friend is ten times worst. Every time she thought of Whitney with Fox, making love to him, she felt sick inside. She could only imagine how Gwen was going to react when she found of Ethan was leaving her because he was still in love with her. It was times like this she missed the friendship she had with Whitney, she missed being able to call her and gossip about everything that was going on in Harmony. Mostly she just missed having her around, she had always thought of Whitney as her sister.

They had been through everything together; first day of high school, first loves, first kiss, first day of college. They had even planned their weddings together, she of course would married the powerful Ethan Crane and Whitney would marry the man of her dreams in a double ceremony. Then they each would have a house full of kids and watch them grow up as best friends but now that dream would never happen. She figured that Whitney was probably planning her wedding to Fox and they would live happily ever after and she would end up alone.

At least she had Ethan, maybe all this was a sign; maybe they were meant to be together. But how could that be possible when she still loved Fox with all her heart. She shook her had as she laid on the bed, even though she still love Fox there still might be a chance for her and Ethan. She would never love him as much as she loved Fox but she knew that she could probably make room for him in her heart. She was still thinking when the door to her room swung open.

"Oh my gosh Gwen I'm so sorry....wait what in the hell are you doing here?"

"Theresa I have to get you out of here, you have no idea how much danger you're in."

She couldn't believe who she was seeing, she hadn't seen Whitney since she bumped into her and Fox at the airport. She knew this day would could but she had planned to be calmer, never did she think she would get so angry so fast.

"Danger, I'm not the one in danger. Do you think I've forgot how you've ruined my marriage?"

"Theresa I know and I'm sorry but it's not what you think. I'll explain everything to you later but right now you have to leave before it's too late."

Whitney grabbed her arm but she pulled away. "What the hell is your problem? I would have to be crazy to go anywhere with you."

"Theresa listen..."

"I don't have to listen to anything you say you bitch!"

"Honey I know you're angry but I can explain everything, just not here. Please listen to me."

As soon as she heard Whitney call her honey she wanted to melt, it made her think back to the first time they met. She couldn't remember how old she was but she had been chasing the boys around on the playground when she fell down and scraped her knee. Out of nowhere Whitney appeared with a band aide and told her everything would be okay. That had been the first time Whitney had called her honey and only a couple of days later they had vowed to be best friends for life.

"Okay talk."

"I don't have time to explain everything and it's going to sound a little strange but Gwen is planning to kill you."

"What, that's the most outrageous thing I've ever heard. Gwen would never do anything to hurt me, unlike you who seemed to have no problem stabbing me in the back."

"I know that you think she wouldn't but she's going to kill you, I swear."

"Why should I believe you, I thought you were my friend and you stole my husband away from me."

"It's not what you think but I promise I'll explain all of that if you would come back to Fox's with me."

"I bet it's killing you not to say you and Fox's place."

"Theresa please..."

"You know Theresa you should've listened to your bestest friend Whitney because unfortunately she's telling you the truth. I had only planned on killing you tonight but now it looks like I get to kill to birds with one gun."

Her eyes couldn't believe what she was seeing; Gwen was standing at the door pointing a gun at her and Whitney.

AN: That's all for now I want to stretch this out a little but I promise to update before the week is over. Sorry it took so long to update, please continue to read and review.


	34. She Can't Be Dead

She Can't Be Dead

For once one of Gwen plans was actually working, well not exactly; she hadn't planned on having to kill Whitney. She was planning to kill Theresa after their little dinner; just like every low life scum she felt that Theresa deserved a last meal. But after overhearing Whitney telling her she was in danger she knew things had to be done now.

Pointing the gun at Theresa gave her a sense of power; she knew that she held both Theresa and Whitney's life in her hands.

"I can see your mind working Theresa, you're thinking 'This must be a dream Gwen would never hurt me.'" Gwen laughed a little. "Guess what this really is happening."

"You don't have to do this, Ethan divorcing you has nothing to do with Theresa."

"How in the hell do you know that Whitney!" When she didn't get an answer pointed the gun towards Whitney. "How do you know about Ethan divorcing me?"

"It was a lucky guess."

"Luck guess my ass, now is not the time for you to lie to me Whitney. Now I'll ask you again how do you know about my divorce?"

"It was all part of the plan."

"What plan?"

Once again Whitney didn't answer her, she looked over at Theresa who was just as clueless as she was about the plan Whitney was talking about.

"It makes no sense to start keeping secrets now your both going to die, so what was the plan dammit!"

"As crazy as this is going to sound seeing that you're pointing a gun at my head but I don't think it would be fair for me to tell you about my plan when Theresa doesn't know what you've done to her."

"What are you talking about?"

"Did anybody ask you to speak Theresita?"

"Like you said Gwen we're both going to die anyway you might as well tell Theresa everything. Tell her how it was your idea to break up her and Fox, tell her how you forced me to go along with the plan."

"Oh my gosh, is that true?"

"Oh my gosh is that true?" She mocked Theresa. "Yes it's true, I can't believe you fell for it all this time, do you really think I would want you as a friend. I hate everything about you, there was no way I was going to let you ruin Fox's life the way you ruined me and Ethan's. I figured he would be happier with Whitney but I'm starting to think maybe I shouldn't have picked her to go along with my plan."

"I'm so sorry Theresa, if we're going to die I think you should know the truth. I thought I loved Fox and when Gwen came to me with her plan I thought it would be the perfect opportunity for me to be with him. But during all the plotting and scheming I realized I didn't love him the way I thought I did and I saw that he really loved you."

"But I walked in on the two of you in his office, how can you deny that and the trip to Bermuda."

"You walked in on what Gwen wanted you to see, nothing happened between me and Fox." She turned to Gwen. "That's right Gwen Fox knew the whole time and he agreed to help me bring you down. He never wanted to hurt you Theresa but he knew that Gwen would never let the two of you be happy, he loves you not me."

So what if Fox knew about her plan that didn't matter he had still divorced Theresa the reason why wasn't important and it never would be.

"So now you know the truth Theresa, you can die knowing you precious Fox still loves you. That won't do either of you any good seeing that he's still going to spend the rest of his life without you."

She pointed her aim a little better to make sure she had a straight shot and Theresa. She was just about to shoot the gun when she realized that she had traded her information but nothing in return.

She laughed. "Very smart Whitney, you almost had. I almost killed your little friend her before you told me about your plan."

"It's not important, if you're going to kill us just do it."

"You must think I'm really dumb Whitney."

She pointed the gun at Theresa's arm and took a shot. Both Whitney and Theresa screamed out. Whitney ran to Theresa's side.

"Oh my God are you okay?" Theresa removed her hand from the wound. "It's okay it's just a flesh wound, my Mom will have that clean up in no time."

"Aww does Theresa have a boo boo? Now do you see how serious I am, I think it would be best if you start talking, the longer I wait the more Theresa will suffer."

"Hasn't she suffered enough?"

"Tell me about the plan."

"Fox and Ethan will never let you get away with this."

"That's where you're wrong, I've already thought it out. You see Fox is the President of Crane Empire and we all know how many people hate the Cranes, seeing as we're the only people here it'll be easy for me to say that as I was pulling up I saw a stranger running outside and I came inside to find the two of you dead."

Yes her plan was perfect, once Theresa was out of the picture Ethan would tear up the divorce papers they would like happily ever after.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but your plan isn't going to work."

"Excuse me?"

"Fox isn't the only one who has been in on my plan, Ethan has too."

"Yeah right, Ethan loves me."

"She's right Gwen, I knew the whole time."

With the gun still on Theresa she turned and saw Ethan standing behind her. She turned again so her back was against him.

"No, you're lying. You're just saying that to save Theresa. I know she has you under her spell again but once she'd dead everything will be okay. We can go back to the way we use to be.

"Theresa has nothing to do with me not loving you, I fell out of love with you a long time ago. I've known about your plan to break up Ethan the whole time.

Gwen shook her head; everything they were saying was a lie. Ethan was just saying all that to protect Theresa. He wasn't thinking straight; once all of this was over he would see just how happy they could be together again. She just needed to get rid of Theresa.

"So you're saying you're not in love with me and you're really not divorcing Gwen? The whole time this was just another plan?"

"Ethan loves me, he would never divorce me! You mean nothing to him!"

"Yes Theresa it was a plan, I'll always love you but you're heart belongs to Fox. I knew that a long time ago. He loves you just as much as you love him. But yes I'm still divorcing you Gwen, there is no way I could live with a lying scheming bitch like you for the rest of my life. I hate you, as of this moment you're nothing to me; do you hear me Gwen? Nothing!"

She had been trying to hold back the tears but once again Theresa had won, she had managed to ruin her life once again but if she had to live with Ethan, Fox would have to live with out her.

"I hope you burn in hell you bitch!"

Gwen got to shots out before Ethan jump onto her back causing the gun to fall to the floor along with Gwen. The impact of the fall caused her to black out giving Ethan enough time to check on Theresa and Whitney.

"Theresa… are you okay? Please be okay, don't die on me now."

He lifting her lifeless body off the floor as Fox came into the room.

"Ethan is she okay?"

He was afraid to answer; he had let his brother down. He promised that he would protect her from Gwen and he had failed. He couldn't stop the tears from flowing down his eyes, all he could think of was the Fox would never know what it was like to hear his wife say I love you and it was all his fault.

"Say something."

"I'm so sorry Fox."

"No, no she's not dead. My wife is not dead!"

He walked over and squatted down next to Theresa's body, he rubbed her hair. She was so pretty; he had never seen anyone look as beautiful as she was. She was almost like an angel. How could he face Pilar and tell her that her daughter was gone, that she would never see her again.

He buried his face into her hair and cried because she died thinking that he had betrayed her; she probably thought that he didn't love her anymore. This was all his fault, he could've put a stop to this a long time ago. He should've taken her away, from Gwen and everyone else in Harmony.

"I'm so sorry Theresa, I love you so much and now I've lost you. I shouldn't have let you go through this; you didn't deserve any of it. Please forgive me, please." He gently rocked with her body in his arms. "I'm so sorry."

"I forgive you."

He could've sworn he heard Theresa's voice but it was whispered so soft that it was probably the wind, or maybe it was her voice and her sprint was just telling him that she forgave him. He held her even closer, wishing that he could hear her say she loved him just once but it was too late, she was gone.

AN: Sorry my dear readers I have to cut it off right here. I shall give no clues as to if Theresa is alive or not you'll just have to wait until the next chapter. I already have it wrote and I'll post it when I get tried of reading all the evil reviews (lol) which will probably be a day or two. Please continue to read and review!!!


	35. She's Gone

She's Gone

He wanted to hold on to her as long as possible, her body was lifeless but he knew this would be the last time he ever held her in his arms. He had no one to blame for any of it but himself, yes Gwen was the reasons he was dead but he could've stop all of it from happening.

"I'm going to call the police."

Ethan stepped over his wife body that was laying on the floor next to the gun she had used to kill Theresa. He knew that Ethan probably blame himself also but it wasn't his fault. He had done everything possible to protect Gwen from his monster of a wife but he couldn't be every.

"How I'm going to live the rest of my life without her, she was my best friend."

He looked up and Whitney and knew he wasn't the only person hurting, he wanted to be strong for her but he couldn't; at least not right now. He wrapped his arms around Theresa arm tighter. For a second he thought he felt her move but he knew it was all in his mind or was it. He felt the slight movement again and when he felt it he held his breath and prayed that he was seeing things. Was it possible that Theresa was still alive?

"Whitney, did you just see that?"

"See what?"

"She moved, I swear to God she moved. Where exactly was she shot at?"

"I don't know, when Gwen fired that gun she fell down and I assumed she had got shot."

He checked her body and when all he found was a flesh wound he knew she was gone. He gently began to slap her on the check.

"Theresa…honey…wake up…please wake up."

When her fingers began to move he knew she was still alive. He looked up at Whitney with what must've been the biggest smile he had ever seen.

"Come on Theresa, open those big brown eyes for me."

"Oh my gosh, I have to go get Ethan!"

She moaned and shook her head from side to side before finally opening her eyes.

"Thank God, I thought I had lost you."

Fox wrapped his arms around her body and squeezed her as if he never wanted to let her go; actually that's what he planned to do. Now that everything was finally over he planned to never let her out of his sights again.

"Fox…Fox…I can't breathe."

"Oh my God, did she really shoot you?"

"No, you're cutting off my air supply."

"I'm sorry."

He looked down at her and almost started to cry again. It had been so long since he had held her in his arms; he had almost forgot what it was like to feel her body.

"Aww look at the happy couple."

He had completely forgot about Gwen, he figured she was dead but now she was standing in front of them holding the gun.

"Did you really think you were going to live happily ever after with Theresita?" She shook her head. "You know Theresa the one thing Ethan always loved about you was that you were a fighter but it looks like I'm going to win this round."

As she pointed the gun to fire it again Ethan came from out of no where and knocked it on the ground. She fell onto the desk that was in the room and picked up a letter opener and charged after Theresa and Fox. Before she was across the room the gun went off.

Gwen fell to the floor, everyone's eyes pointed to the direction the bullet was coming from. Rebecca dropped the gun and ran to her lifeless daughter.

"Gwine…honey…say something."

Everyone in the room knew she was dead, Ethan walked over to his wife as if he was taking one finally look at her. He didn't know if he should be sad that she was dead or happy that it was all over. Seconds later Sam walked into the room.

"I didn't mean to shoot her Sam, I would never hurt my daughter. This is all Theresa fault, she made me kill her; you will pay for this Theresa. I promise!"

Sam signaled to one of the police officers to read Rebecca her rights.

"Ethan are you okay?"

"Yeah but we need to get Theresa to a hospital."

"No I'm fine, it's just a flesh wound."

"The ambulance should be here any minute now, I'll get your statements later."

Fox helped Theresa up and they all walked down stairs to the living room.

"Ethan, I'm sorry for your lost. This all could've been prevent if I had…"

"No, don't start pointing fingers Fox. This isn't anyone's fault; Gwen never would've stopped until someone was dead. But at least now you and Theresa can be together."

They looked over at Theresa and Whitney who were sitting so close together that it was hard for the paramedic to clean up Theresa flesh wound. Fox thank God once again that his wife had come out of all this with only a little starch. It could've been worst, she could be the one laying in the body bag upstairs. He shook that picture out of his head. Once the paramedic was done he sat on the other side of Theresa.

"I'm so sorry for all of this Theresa."

"Stop apologizing and start explain how all of this happened."

"I'll give you the quick version."

Whitney started the store at the very beginning to Theresa and Fox's engagement party when she first overhead Gwen and Rebecca talking about breaking up Theresa's marriage.

"So all this was a bunch of plans that I knew nothing about? Ethan you're not in love with me right?"

"Nope."

"And Fox me and you are divorced."

Ethan spoke up. "I'm sorry Theresa but legally you and Fox are no longer married."

"You're joking right, those papers that you I signed we're fake." When no one spoke she knew that answer. "How could you Fox, I thought you loved me."

"I do but I had to do it."

"Why, you didn't have to divorce me. You fake everything else."

"Don't you see Theresa, I had to make everything right between us."

"What do you mean?"

"Can you even remember our wedding in Vegas?"

"No…but…"

"No buts, you didn't deserve to get married in a sleazy chapel. I know for a fact that you and Whitney have been planning each of your weddings since you were little girls. You deserve to have the wedding of your dreams."

"So what are you saying?"

He got down on one knee in front of her. "I know that the first time we did this things didn't work out like we planned it to but if you give me the chance I promise I'll make you the happiest women in the world for the rest of your life. Will you marry me again Theresa?"

"Of course I will!!"

AN: Sorry it took so long to post this, I wanted to do it earlier but my whole family came home for Thanksgiving and things are just getting back to normal. In case you haven't figured it out yet, the next chapter will probably be the last one…. I haven't came up with any ideas for another story so if anyone has any ideas please let me know.


	36. Happily Ever After

Happily Ever After

Theresa stood in front on the full-length mirror for the hundredth time and knew that the day couldn't get any more perfect. The sun was shinning, there was no chance for rain in sight; her wedding day was just like the day she had planned when she was little with Whitney. She looked over at her best friend that was standing next to her in a beautiful strapless red dress; similar to the one she had designed when they were smaller.

"Theresa you are absolutely stunning, Fox is going to be breathless when he sees you."

She looked at herself in the Vera Wang dress that had been designed just for her.

"Yeah, I just hope I don't trip and fall."

"That's just your nerves talking, it's not like you haven't married Fox before."

"At least I'll be able to remember this one."

She laughed as she thought back on everything that had happened the past couple of months. She tried to shake the imagines of Rebecca shooting Gwen out of her head but the memories came flooding back. Gwen's funeral had been so sad, especially since they hadn't let Rebecca attend. Even though she didn't want to say it they both got what they deserved. A couple of weeks ago she had overhear Alistair telling Fox that he would make sure she spent the rest of her life in jail because of everything they had done to him and Theresa.

Now was not the time to think about that, it was her wedding day; the happiest day of her life and nothing was going to ruin it.

"Did you ever imagine that you would be marrying Fox?"

"No it's funny, I was thinking that last night. I thought I would never love anyone as much as I love Ethan but I can't imagine my life without Fox."

"I know, you two are so right for each other. I'm so sorry…"

"Stop it Whit, I forgave you a long time ago."

"I know but if…"

"If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be standing her in this beautiful dress about to marry the man I love for a second time. So I really should be thanking you."

She walked over and hugged Whitney.

"I really don't deserve a friend like you Theresa."

"I know."

As Whitney was helping Theresa fix her veil Luis knocked on the door and told them it was time.

"Okay honey, this is it; I'll see you out there."

They hugged once more and Theresa stood in front of the mirror and looked at herself.

"Goodbye Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald."

She took Luis arm as and wished that he could experience the happiness that she had with Fox. Everything would work out for him and Sheridan and she would be standing at the alter as one of her bridesmaid one day.

The sight of Fox standing there waiting for her nearly took her breath away; he looked so handsome in his black tux. Of course Ethan was standing next to him as his best man, one good thing had come out of the situation that happened and that was that Fox and Ethan were now closer then ever. As she walked down the aisle she couldn't take her eyes off her soon to be husband and when Luis finally placed her hand in his she knew that her life was complete, that he was the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with.

"Theresa and Fox have chosen to write their own vows, Fox you first."

He took both of her hands in his and looked her in the eyes. "I never thought I could love anyone as much as I love you. I am truly the luckiest man alive because God has blessed me with your love. Theresa, I have no idea what I would do if you weren't in my life, you've made me a better person. You made me see that there is so much more to life then waking up and going through the day. You've made me appreciate life so much more; just knowing that each morning I'll wake up with you next to me gives me a whole new reason to live; a new reason to be a better person. You are truly amazing and even though I don't deserve to have a beautiful, caring, person, like you in my life; I plan to spend the rest of my life showing you just how much I love you."

There wasn't a dry in the church when Fox got finished speaking, not even Theresa. Fox reached up and washed the tears from her eyes making her forget everything she had planned to say. It only took one look into his eyes to make her remember how much she loved him.

"Fox, you say you don't deserve me and for once I have to agree with you. Maybe you don't deserve me but there hasn't been a day that you haven't given me a reason why I shouldn't be in you life. Your loves completes me, it gives me strength to go on when I've thought about given up; and there were times when I wanted to. But then I wouldn't be standing here next to you, the man that I love more then life itself. If I had to give up everything that I own, I wouldn't care as long. As I have you I know I can make it through anything. You are my everything Fox, and nothing will ever take me away from you for as long as I love. Never in a million years did I think I would be standing her next to you but it feels so right, we are truly meant to be together. Fate has finally brought me the man that I'm suppose to spend the rest of my life with and I promise not a day will go buy that you won't know just how much I love you."

Not long after those words that they hadn't remembered from their first marriage was said.

"I now pronoun you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride."

With that one kiss their lives were sealed together forever, there wasn't a doubt in anyone mind that they weren't going to spend the rest of their lives together; happily ever after.

AN: Well my dear readers that is it, actually I'm sad to see it end but I'm ready to start on something to new. I really enjoyed reading all of your reviews and if I could I would thank each of you personally. I'm sorry for waiting so long to post the final chapter but I didn't want it to come to an end. I haven't started on anything new yet but I promise I will soon. Once again thanks for reading and for all the reviews

Kanicee


End file.
